Underwater Empress
by pennyspy
Summary: Scott and Virgil encounter new friends, and unusual enemies, when a rescue goes horribly wrong...Reviews will all be welcome, thanks!
1. Underwater Empress part 1

Underwater Empress  
  
  
  
Thunderbirds does not belong to me, it belongs to Gerry Anderson and Carlton and this is purely written for my own enjoyment and anyone else who likes International Rescue and the characters within. Big thanks to Amy Pilling who first put this on her site, and to all members of msn.TBWorld for their encouragement last year!  
  
Copyright: Joanna Neilson, 2001  
  
  
  
Part 1: Disaster  
  
"Scott, it's too dangerous, get out of there!" Virgil yelled furiously into the radio as he watched his brother working below. Scott didn't answer. His muscular frame strained to keep a grip as he fought against the violent salt waves; his handsome face grimaced with determination. The Thunderbirds had been called - at the last minute- to an atomic oil refinery out in the middle of the Indian Ocean, which was under threat from an incredibly violent typhoon. The crew, all three of them, had evacuated just in time, and International Rescue had been called when it was realised that the giant nuclear powered turbines had become ruptured. A huge flood of lethal radioactive sludge would be emptied into the ocean, destroying all life in the water and causing irreparable damage.  
  
Right now, Virgil couldn't have cared even if the whole world would be affected. Scott was alone beside the huge turbines, attached to the side of the vast structure by super strong wires and magnets. He was trying to turn off the worst of the damage, to limit the amount of sludge that could escape and then seal the whole damn mess. When the weather cleared it would be possible to airlift it somewhere safe.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott was being lashed by the waves that threatened to swallow his whole frame. Gordon was waiting for him in Thunderbird Four nearby, while Virgil hung outside the edge of the storm in Thunderbird Two, watching anxiously on Thunderbird Four's video screen. They all knew that the mission was taking too long - far too long. Virgil repeated his instruction. "Get out of there, Scott. Now! You've sealed the worst of it; it won't be long before the typhoon moves away!"  
  
Scott's voice crackled over the radio sounding stressed but assured. "Give me just five more minutes, Virgil! I have to get the last of this leak locked down!"  
  
"Scott, there's a good chance that this storm'll get even worse in about five minutes." Gordon broke in, also sounding strained. "If you don't get out of there soon I won't be able to pick you up, not even underwater! You don't have enough oxygen left to outlast the storm and wait for a rescue!"  
  
"I'm nearly there!" Scott shouted from inside a mask made of special new clear material absorbed the torrent of water splashing across his face, allowing him to see clearly. Working in weather like this would have been almost impossible without it. He was breathing from a lightweight air canister that lasted about two hours. Scott was now 1.45 hours into the supply. It was a further two minutes before he shouted, "I'm done! Gordon, get ready to get me off this wreck!"  
  
Thunderbird Four bobbed up at the base of the enormous turbines. Scott began to climb down towards him, carrying the heavy welding equipment but losing one of the welding-gas tanks on his way. The storm lashed even more fiercely, which Scott couldn't believe, and even though he couldn't hear them through the roaring wind, Scott knew Thunderbird Four's engines would be at full throttle as it bobbed and churned in the daunting waters below. He was running out of time.  
  
He loosened another support wire to allow him to slide down more quickly. That was when, suddenly, there was a loud bang that shook the structure and threw him sideways. The magnetic bolts and handholds had been switched off briefly to speed his descent. He hung by the two swinging wires, kicking and fighting to switch on the controls for the magnets while somehow, at the same time, trying to hook another wire around a nearby leg of the oilrig. He half succeeded in swinging a wire around, but then the second disaster occurred. A wave as big as the whole of the sky came crashing over him as his brothers both yelled a simultaneous, useless warning in his deafened ears. The wave ripped him bodily from the side of the secure turbine and suspended him in its irresistible body before dragging him under the white surface with it, smashing him against the sharp liquid so he felt a truck had hit him. He was unconscious before he even began to sink.  
  
Virgil had to wait a further four minutes while Gordon struggled for control of Thunderbird Four. He didn't mince his words. "Any sign of Scott?"  
  
"Err, negative. Nope. No sign! He got swept away like me by that wav..."  
  
"He has less than ten minutes of oxygen left!" Virgil snapped. "Get back there and start looking!"  
  
His fingers tightened on the controls as he tried to drown his fears in the depths of his brain. Through Thunderbird Four's camera link he's been able to see what happened to Scott. Enough to see him torn from the side and carried helplessly like a puppet by the sheer force of the wave. Like a beast, it had picked Scott up in its jaws and was probably even now chewing on his bones far below them. Virgil concluded he had too many thoughts, and ran his hand through his darkish brown hair, now slick with his sweat. The minutes ticked by like the fastest in the world. "What the hell caused that explosion, anyway?" He muttered. Lacking anything practical to do he went back over the tape of events. Scott climbing down towards them, when he'd foolishly switched off the magnets to speed it up. The wave coming towards him was clear, but first there had been a blast that had sent Scott flying loose and vulnerable into the path of the giant wave. Virgil rewound it. Then it clicked. The gas tank had exploded, smashed and ruptured against the side of the rig after Scott had dropped it. Virgil continued to watch to get an idea of where Scott might have ended up. But then the picture went as Thunderbird Four was swept away too. Sick fear started to knead at Virgil's tight stomach wall. He barked angrily into the radio, "Dammnit, Gordon! Move!"  
  
Scott drifted beneath the pounding dark waves; barely aware he was alive. He drifted lower still as his lungs began to struggle for oxygen, and his body became a leaden mass that the greedy depths were pulling deeper and deeper. Helpless to resist it, he twitched in protest. A growing urgency woke him fully into the nightmare. Weakened from the lack of breath, he frantically kicked his legs only to find he couldn't get anywhere. He hung in the water, trying to inhale, failing to, his head and chest burning with the effort. The opaque red sheet flowed before his eyes, and then it all went black.  
  
Virgil's hands shook and his brain was numb with dark denials. Gordon had been searching for ten minutes; well over Scott's expected oxygen survival time. The typhoon rumbled ahead of him, and for Thunderbird Four it was impossible to easily negotiate the churning water even below it. Scott could have been carried anything from a hundred yards to a hundred miles away by now. The impact must have knocked him cold, because he hadn't activated the remote locater attached to his lifejacket yet. He had taken off the life jacket, Virgil remembered with a groan. Ten minutes before because it was getting in the way.  
  
"Virgil..." Gordon inquired. He obviously didn't want to know. Didn't need to say it. Fifteen minutes had elapsed, five minutes of dubious air. Scott wasn't on the surface, and that was another bad sign. Looking across to the distant rescue site, Virgil realised that the storm was moving again. The area would be calm in about ten minutes. Virgil considered this, and sounded more optimistic as he replied to Gordon.  
  
"Keep looking, bro. He has more lives than a cat. We'll find him, trust me."  
  
"F-A-B" Gordon said, almost believing it.  
  
*  
  
Scott felt something push between his lips. He was too exhausted to resist, and when sweet air poured into his nose and mouth any fight in him was quashed. He blinked, and a terrible pressure in his brain felt as though it would explode. His protests were stifled by weariness, and the world around him spun. He lost track of time, only aware of breathing slowly and the throbbing in his skull. Soon, even that was gone. At some undetermined hour his eyes flickered again and a dim light greeted his eyes,  
  
He moved his head slightly, the sensations of being warm and dry soaking his muscles and filling him with delicious relaxation. It sent a warm glimmer up his spine. He stretched out, his body now his again. Each limb, each joint, was supple and soothed. Dimly he realised he must have been given some kind of drug, and he forced his drowsy eyes to examine his surroundings more closely.  
  
"You're awake." a female voice announced. Scott, his brain still processing the room he was in, acknowledged with a grunt that the room was surrounded by water, and that the speaker was a slim silhouette against one of these walls.  
  
The oxygen mask over his mouth meant he could only mumble a dull affirmative. The silhouette walked towards him. She looked down into his face as she leaned over. Removing his mask, she said,  
  
"My people found you. You were dying. If it wasn't for them, giving you their bubble to use, you'd have drowned. Aren't you grateful for that?" Scott grunted again. As his eyes grew accustomed to focusing, he made out her face. A fragile, childish face with a slender jeweled crown on dark, greenish hair that was piled high above her. Her neck was elegant and he followed the line of it down to the top of her swan white gown. She smiled as his eyes flicked upwards hastily again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." she purred. Scott felt her cold, pale hand trace his brow. "We have something very special planned for you. You can do something for me in return for my act of saving your life."  
  
At that point the door opened and an older man about his father's age entered. He wore long robes and had a rather stupid beard. He looked at the young woman as if he were her father. "Empress, the Council wish you to join them to discuss your marriage plans..."  
  
"Oh, Hermes." the girl sounded petulant now. Childish, "What a time to ask." she smiled over at Scott. "He's enjoying my company."  
  
"Empress, I must insist you come now."  
  
"Very well." she sighed. She winked at Scott. Her eyes were big and shimmered blue, like the Atlantic Ocean. She left a second later. After a while, Scott eased up onto his arms and swung carefully off the bed. He rested his hand on his forehead, wincing as the dull ache returned. His head filled with images, the harsh sea, and the smell of his protective suit...Where was his suit? Where the hell was he? He only now realised he was naked beneath the covers, and pulled the sheets self-consciously around him, staring at the fish in their underwater universe outside. The only way out was through the mirror door that the woman had left by. He got up, scratching his neck and scalp. He felt surprisingly fresh, or clean at least. He stretched across his back and then hopped on one leg, then the other like an athlete training before a race. He walked towards the mirror door, and could find no way of opening it. There didn't seem to be a handle. He hammered on the door, anxious now.  
  
"Hello? Hey! Anyone hear me out there?" There was no reaction for a couple minutes, and he sat back on the bed. Then the door made a clicking sound and opened. A smallish, stocky man came in flanked by two guards. The guards wore tall blue headpieces like slimy versions of bearskin helmets. The little man was dressed in black robes. Scott remembered how to start conversations. "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in the kingdom of Aeden. You were rescued by the Empress Shiana's people." the rather short man peered up at Scott on the bed and Scott pulled the sheet around more tightly. The man nodded. "I am Barronnell, the court tailor. I took the liberty of making you some clothes to wear when you present yourself to her highness." He snapped his fingers and a servant brought in a pile of neatly folded clothes, and another brought in a pair of sandals made of a seaweed rope material. Scott decided he was through being bashful and put them on quickly. He needed help with the extravagant fastening the robe, anyway, although his outfit also included a pair of soft dark blue trousers, over which he wore the greenish robe.  
  
"We were unable to learn your name, Terran. What is it?" Barronnell asked.  
  
"Scott. Scott Tracy. I need to contact my family. They must be worried sick by now."  
  
"I can't make any promises." Barronnell said, "The Empress will decide what to do with you."  
  
Despite the warmth of the underwater room, Scott suddenly felt a chill. As if he wouldn't see land again. Barronnell gestured for Scott to follow him, and he was led through the complex by two guards. Barronnell left for another room. Scott gazed at his surroundings in wonder. The corridors were large and spacious, but with mostly transparent outside walls made of a strange, jellyfish substance. The corridors led into larger caverns surrounded by oysters, or overlooked deep chasms lit only by ferocious sea- beasts with glowing eyes. Scott saw that the light was caused by giant sets of smooth clusters of...something hanging from smooth ceilings. Scott's guts did a double flip. He realised how deep he was, all alone down here, and totally at the mercy of this Empress. The girl who had come to him in his room...  
  
The Empress' throne room was a glorious piece of natural art. Coral had been persuaded to flower and was immersed in elegant rock pools where glistening water exploded in a myriad of colours. The coloured rocks went way above the throne itself, and Scott guessed the whole place was some sort of converted set of caves. Green seaweed hung damply above her against the wall like cascading banners. She sat in her throne dressed in the same white gown, shimmering like mother of pearl. Even from the back of the room he could make out her large blue eyes, fixed on him as he approached. On either side were rows of important looking men and women, and he guessed that this was the council. He returned his gaze to the Empress, who was making a conscious effort to sit up straight and folded and refolded her long hands nervously in her lap.  
  
Scott was ordered to kneel before her, and the two guards flanked him as he waited for her to speak. He knew he was more or less a prisoner awaiting sentence. There was a long silence. He could hear his own heart beat. For a moment, he longed to shout and run to the top of the steps leading up to her throne and shake her. Just as it became unbearable, she spoke.  
  
"Scott Tracy. The Kingdom of Aeden welcomes you into its sanctuary. We hope you feel gratitude and respect for our aid in your distress."  
  
Scott kicked his brain and his mouth into action. He realised he still had a pleasant hangover from that damn drug they'd given him, especially as he raised his head and tried to stand. He was pushed to kneel back down by the guards. He kept his head raised, and said clearly enough for the whole room to hear.  
  
"Your Highness, I cannot think of words enough to express my gratitude for your people's swift action. I would like to repay you to the best of my ability and will gladly help you in any way I can. I owe you my life, the most precious thing I possess. For that I shall be forever grateful."  
  
Scott had spoken directly to her, sensing that she was the figurehead and that through her he thanked the people who had actually saved his life. It wasn't the greatest speech in the world, but he felt it punched all the right buttons. And it came from the heart. Now he just had to ask to go home.  
  
The Empress walked towards him. "You may stand, Scott Tracy." Scott gladly got to his feet. She looked him in the eyes, and then spoke to him and the whole room. "According to the laws of this kingdom, we now own your life until you can repay this great debt. You are now property of the Kingdom of Aeden, until I release you. As I am Head of State, you are now mine."  
  
Scott's brain finally began snapping all the pieces into place. Everything that he'd heard in the last hour. He didn't like what he was hearing. The Empress ordered, "Come up here, Scott Tracy."  
  
Scott was nudged forwards by the guards. He walked slowly up towards her, wondering what exactly she wanted. The steps below were clear white marble, inset with glittering fish mosaics. The Empress' silver blue eyes gleamed when he reached the top. She took his left arm, and held it as she turned to face him. Sweating, Scott heard her next words from within a growing state of shock.  
  
"By the powers vested in me as ruler of this Kingdom, I decree that we shall be husband and wife by this time tomorrow." she smiled at him; he was caught somewhere between paralysis and abject fear. "As my husband, you will find yourself well cared for."  
  
Scott began to mumble something but was drowned out by spontaneous cheers and shouting from the council below. His head spun and he was convinced he was still dreaming. He got a grip and used his strength to grasp her arm in return. Over the shouting he said to her firmly. "This is ridiculous! Let me speak to my family! I have to get back to the surface!"  
  
She smiled out at the crowd and leaned her lithe form against his. Without really looking at him she pulled him gently forwards to the front of the throne's platform, and said, "Don't argue here, Scott. It won't do you any good. It's an honour to be married to me. You'll realise that once you've been here a while longer."  
  
"Explain to me why the hell I should do as you say?" The livid expression on his face didn't faze her at all. She replied calmly,  
  
"Give yourself a day or two to get used to the idea. Rest and enjoy it here. Think about life with me." she reached up and kissed him. Scott pulled away, angry. She laughed and waved to the crowd. She took his arm and they walked to the foot of the stairs. Guards surrounded them again as they made their way to her royal chambers. Scott glanced around desperately for avenues of escape, but knew he was completely trapped. Feeling claustrophobic, he continued the procession. He wondered what his brothers were thinking, and how long he'd been down here. He was terrified they would think he was dead.  
  
*  
  
Virgil's face was as black as a thundercloud. "I can't stop looking now, Father. It's still more than possible he survived. He could be on an island somewhere!"  
  
His father viewed him on the video screen with equally heavy features. "You haven't had a break in two days, Virgil. Now rest. The coastguards of every island within five hundred miles are helping out and Alan and Gordon can handle things for a bit on their own. But you'll be a danger to yourself if you don't rest. Now get to the cabin and let the others worry."  
  
"But if Scott sends out a distress signal..."  
  
" Then John'll pick it up in the satellite and we'll tell you. Scott will be found, Virgil. Now do as I say." Jeff glared pleadingly at him, and Virgil relented at seeing this deep concern beneath the anger. He nodded.  
  
"Okay, Father." he let out a hard breath. "O, okay. I'll leave the radio channel open. I'll be ready if...When they find him."  
  
"Exactly. Goodnight, son."  
  
"Goodnight, Father."  
  
Jeff switched off the screen and the static pictures of Virgil in uniform reappeared. He was alone on the island except for Kyrano, Brains and his mother. Tin Tin had left with Alan in his jet. Thunderbird One would be collected from the heliport tonight. Gordon was with the coastguard despite his back injury. This injury had prevented him from fixing the turbines on the oilrig. Scott had taken his place, being the next best aquanaut they had. Jeff wondered idly if Gordon would have suffered a similar accident, had he gone instead. Jeff sighed quietly and glanced at the darkness outside. Dark all over the ocean. He looked unwillingly at Scott's portrait, painted by Virgil ages ago. He considered the chances of Scott surviving alone out in the big dark ocean. No air. Sharks. Possibly unconscious. Jeff refused to think about it anymore. This decision meant he was fast asleep in less than a minute.  
  
Virgil woke suddenly from an unformed dream. He snatched up the radio. "Anything, John?"  
  
John's voice crackled, sounding equally dozy. "Negative, Virgil. Just the usual reports. We rescued a couple fishermen, but no Scott. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been out about fifty minutes." Virgil yawned despite himself. "I'll go back to sleep for another hour. You hear anything, call me. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry." John switched off and left Virgil alone in the darkness of the cabin quarters. He shivered. The night felt cold, despite him being fully dressed and with full warm air conditioning. He lay back, his brain ticking over. He knew there was no choice but to wait, and to believe in Scott's uncanny abilities to stay alive. He sighed, turning over again and not feeling sleep steal his awareness again.  
  
The ocean slept. Beneath it, Scott faced the Empress in her private chambers feeling more than a little frustrated. She sat in a soft seat made of a similar jelly-type substance, which squashed to make a comfy yet firm seat when you sat down. Scott tried again.  
  
"I don't want to marry you. It's nothing personal, but I don't even know you. I never asked to be rescued by your damn kingdom."  
  
The Empress laughed softly. She poured him a glass of greenish liquid and gestured for him to sit down.  
  
"Drink up, my dear. If I thought that you meant any of that I'd kill you – but I saw how grateful you are to be alive."  
  
"Then kill me. You can't do this. Why do you want to marry me, anyway?" Scott sat heavily in the chair opposite and took the drink from her. He sniffed it cautiously. The Empress prodded him with a small foot.  
  
"Well, for a start you're better looking than the Prince of Calshoom."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"My Council wishes me to marry an ugly old man. Apparently it will be good for my people. I have no wish for him to corrupt my being."  
  
"Trust me, you don't want me as a husband. I've got a lot of bad habits." He sipped from the glass. The liquid was oddly sweet, and it was water, freshwater but an unusual colour. He finished the glass.  
  
"You have no choice, Scott. You will marry me."  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Scott slammed the glass down on the shell table. "You don't seem to understand! I'm a Terran, from above water! I can't even breathe down here without help! What good would I be as your…Consort anyway? Besides, your rules shouldn't apply to me!"  
  
She sipped coolly from her glass, but sounded brat-like again when she said,  
  
"I have nothing to do with Terran politics. This is my kingdom and you will do as I want!" Her eyes narrowed spitefully, "Besides, no one knows you are here. They all think you drowned, don't they." She sat back, apparently sure that he would do as she said now. Scott became angrier.  
  
"That's why I have to contact them! I won't let you use me as a…a pawn so that you can get out of a crappy marriage."  
  
"Scott, I can give you everything. Peace, security, complete safety. I won't even mind if you get fat and old on the luxury and servants…"  
  
Scott laughed bitterly, "You can't bribe me into this, Empress! I'm not marrying you and that's it!" He turned and strode towards the door. Two guards in mother-of-pearl armor blocked his way with large pikes made of shell and bone.  
  
"You can't go until I say so." The Empress got up and laughed at his expression. She waved her hands at the walls around her. They were clear, and a huge garden of colourful coral and fish stretched out behind her. "You could escape through there, but you cannot escape in water this deep. It would kill you."  
  
"How did I get here, then?" He'd been meaning to ask, but with one thing and another…  
  
"We use bubbles made of this membrane to keep the integrity of things we find. We use them to kill fish in the air inside. Some of my people evidently caught you, attached you to one of these things, then put you safely inside until you came here."  
  
"So you do need to breathe air."  
  
"But we can cope fine in the deepest water." Empress Shiana walked to him and gripped the edges of his robe. She looked up at him. "Scott, don't you want to join me, in ruling this world?"  
  
"I don't intend staying any longer than I have to." He pulled away, and she put a light hand on his arm.  
  
"I could make you change your mind." She drifted towards the wall. Stepping through it, she drew a bubble from behind a large anemone, and pushed it against the walls to Scott. Understanding what she meant, Scott pushed his way inside. It was made of the same material as the wall, seeming to keep its integrity as he went inside it and it floated forwards.  
  
He noticed how Shiana seemed more girlish, and was happier out in the water. Scott got used to the odd weightless sensation, not so different from space, and he let her guide him around the garden, the rocks and crannies. Scott was impressed, although he had a feeling that Gordon would appreciate this more than him. He turned his attention to Shiana herself. She was pretty, he'd give her that, but too much of a brat for his liking.  
  
She floated beside him. Scott smiled. She darted away, her loose white robes trailing behind her. Scott drifted in the bubble and watched the colours rush past. It made him dizzy, or maybe it was the after effects of the drug he'd been given. Black started to appear at the edge of his vision. He wavered, then felt the garden slipping past him, and reality becoming fuzzy and too bright until he finally sank into a darkness he couldn't escape from…  
  
Virgil returned to the rescue operation refreshed after his sleep. He felt bad about it, but there hadn't been anything more that he could do. He called the nearby coastguard. He was pleased to hear that it was Chloé, a woman that he and Scott had worked with on more than one occasion.  
  
"Sorry to hear about your brother, Virgil." She said.  
  
"We'll find him. I was wondering if I could join you. You're searching the exact spot where we lost him, right?"  
  
"That's right. And your little brother's all in. Time to switch over?"  
  
"Uh huh. I'll be swinging by to pick him up, and then I'll come and help you search instead." Virgil checked the chronometer. "I'll be there in ten minutes. See you then."  
  
"Sure thing, Virgil."  
  
Virgil brought Thunderbird Two around to the area that Chloé was covering. He wondered just how far away Scott could be.  
  
*  
  
Consciousness returned as he heard a voice, Hermes, he thought, mutter,  
  
"He's sick. Probably got some obscure Terrainean disease that we don't know about. We must get rid of him, Shiana."  
  
"Oh, rubbish." Now it was Shiana's voice. He felt her cool hand on his forehead, and realised that he was sweating heavily. "He's made of stronger stuff than that. Those people had him checked him for disease, anyway, the marine day before he was brought to me."  
  
"But this weakness is only the start, Shiana. The last thing your people need is a repeat of the plague that separated us from the rest of the Ocean. He is a liability, and furthermore he has nothing to offer your people. Refusing to marry the Prince shows a general lack of responsibility…"  
  
"Do you want me to call Shiggeru?" Shiana's voice was tart, "I'm sure that it would persuade the people to follow me as faithfully as they have always done. And if you continue to speak to me in that way, I'll make a spectacle of your death at Shiggeru's maw."  
  
"Be reasonable, Empress." Hermes sounded almost amused, but with underlying frustration.  
  
"I am not marrying that old fossil!" She snapped.  
  
"That 'old fossil' is our only way back to prosperity. The people are starving, Shiana. We must trade for new stock, as we are exhausting our own. We are forbidden to leave the area, we must get help soon."  
  
"What do I care if a few people starve? There's plenty for everyone who matters."  
  
"Yourself."  
  
"The council. You, and my friends." Shiana corrected him irritably.  
  
"But the people…"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She hissed, "Why shouldn't I marry the Terran? He looks much nicer than any consort you've paraded before me, and he won't want to control anything."  
  
"Because he'll be dead. You'll kill him down here, Shiana. Terrans were not made for long times underneath the sea. Although at this rate, he won't last long anyway."  
  
"He can't die. I won't let him. He's mine, he can't die unless I say so." She sounded petulant, like a child refusing to give up on a favourite animal. He murmured,  
  
"I don't want…to die…"  
  
"Scott! How do you feel?" Shiana asked excitedly. He blinked and her oddly fierce face came into focus. He blinked in the clinical light of the room. He was back in the quarters he had first woken up in. The ones with no way to unlock the doors from the inside. Her face became angelic, and her Atlantic blue eyes looked into his. He replied huskily.  
  
"Thirsty as hell. What…Happened?"  
  
Hermes handed him a glass of clear liquid, which Scott drank down slowly. He was conscious of Hermes watching him closely. He murmured, "I guess this means that a wedding's off tomorrow…I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
The Empress stroked his shoulder, leaning close to him.  
  
"We'll postpone it until you're well." She looked at him in the bed. Scott met her gaze evenly, even as his stomach started to hurt. "I want to be sure you're fit for our wedding."  
  
"You're still crazy. I'll never marry you." Scott inhaled, partly to relieve the cramps in his stomach, partly out of exhaustion. "You have to let me go home. If I'm ill, I need a doctor…"  
  
"Oh no, Scott." She leaned in close to his face, blocking Scott's view of Hermes, who maintained a disapproving presence in the background. She traced his lips, not predatory but with a sort of shy curiosity. She kissed him gently, and continued to, just on the lips, while he lay there weakly. She lifted her head back and breathed, "Do you feel more convinced, now?"  
  
He smiled with narrowed eyes and said through lips that were suddenly tight with pain, "I've had better."  
  
She slapped his face. Scott winced, but made no move. She glared at him, in a huff now. A glance back at Hermes showed that he found the episode very amusing, although he pretended to hide it. She glared at him, then Scott.  
  
"Get well, Scott, or I might let you meet Shiggeru!" She flounced out of the room, and Hermes followed. The door swung shut behind them, locking him in. Scott continued to lie there, very still, fighting down the nausea and cramps that paralysed him. Eventually the pain receded to a dull throbbing in his diaphragm, although he felt sick as he moved slowly to get up. He forced himself to his feet, licking dry lips. The Empress had tasted of salt. The Empress. Scott wondered derisively just how clear his head was. A beautiful, rich and powerful woman wanted him. All he had to do was agree, and he would be set up for the rest of his life. Another wave of nausea overrode his body, he grunted as it passed. He'd never been the type to sit back and do nothing, and then there was the tiny matter of calling home.  
  
He shuffled over to the mirror door. He pushed at it. It didn't budge. Then he felt around the edges. There was a definite gap, something he could get a small knife into and maybe force open that way. He wished he had his uniform on him instead of the robes. He glanced around the room for something he could use to pry it open with, and his eyes fell on a desk made of porous rock. In it was a collection of shells, but his eyes lit up when he saw a thin blade-like shell from a fish of the same name. Hoping it wouldn't be too brittle, he picked it up and started to work on the door, using the blade to pry away the membrane that was fastening it shut.  
  
He was anxious about his family, and although sick with the mysterious nausea, he gritted his teeth with desperation and carried on. He needed to get home, to tell them he was okay. He worked on, ignoring his bleeding fingers as he gripped the shell.  
  
*  
  
Virgil was working with the coastguard he'd contacted before. Gordon was fast asleep in the quarters of Thunderbird Two, which he had left in a secluded spot on a nearby island. The sea had been calm ever since Scott's disappearance. It was hot and beautiful, and as they sped along in the small hydrofoil boat sweat trickled down his neck. He wasn't in full uniform, just a simple t-shirt. Virgil watched the tracker that trailed along behind them in an effort to pick up Scott's transmitter. Alan flew above in Thunderbird One, also searching, while Tin Tin stood by in Thunderbird Two to wake Gordon if Thunderbird Four were needed. Brains was on the island, but was busy working out tide times and possible places that Scott could have ended up. If there was the smallest chance that Scott was alive then he wanted to make sure they found it.  
  
Virgil looked over at Chloé, a lean-muscled black woman. She wore khaki shorts over a black swimsuit. Virgil knew her but Scott had been more familiar with her. Virgil got the impression that Scott had done more than just mission control with her. He looked out to sea, the speedboat cutting through the glacial waves. Alan roared above. Frustration mounted; no one had dared to suggest that Scott was anything but 'still out there'. Virgil had the feeling they were all acting on borrowed time.  
  
Scott gave a small grunt of satisfaction as he slowly cut through the membrane holding the door fast. He eased the halves apart, now using the shell to lever open the door so that he could get a grip on it with his fingernails and get out. He stepped outside. There were no guards. No sign of anyone. He was unaware that they were all called away to deal with an attack on the palace gates. He'd been lucky.  
  
Scott padded down the corridor. To his bare feet it felt like sea sponge. After thirty feet he paused to get a grip on his swaying head, fighting to stay upright. The nausea was suddenly worse. He gulped air, fought the cramps, and forced himself to keep walking. What he needed to do was get one of those guards, knock them out, steal their uniform, and… He nearly walked directly into Barronnell. The little man practically bounced away from him. Scott grabbed him by the shoulders as he tried to run, and shook him.  
  
"Don't shout, or scream, and I won't hurt you." He snapped. "Stop struggling!"  
  
Barronnell went limp, trembling. Scott spoke more gently. "I'm sorry, friend, but I really need to get outta here. Where's my equipment? The stuff I was wearing when I was in the water?"  
  
"If the Empress finds out I helped you, she, she'll send me to Shiggeru!" Barronnell was shuddering and spluttering with fear. Scott didn't feel so good himself. He went for the tough approach again.  
  
"Okay, then you leave me no choice." He lifted Barronnell by the scruff of the neck and held the sharp shell neck to his throat. "Do you really want this instead? Shiggeru might be bad but I assure that'll be a piece of cake compared to me after the last three days I've had."  
  
Barronnell jerked in Scott's strong grip. Scott grimaced as the little man started to exclaim. "Y, yes, I remember now! I remember! Your clothes were brought to my workshop so that I could measure you…the r, rest of it is in there too."  
  
"My communicator?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Right. Now this is what we're gonna do. You're gonna take me to my equipment, then you'll get me one of those bubble things and let me get the hell out of here."  
  
"I, I can't help you escape! She'll feed me to…"  
  
"Shiggeru, I know. Seems everyone's afraid of that guy. I'm sorry to do this to you, fella, but the faster you help me the quicker I can get out of here. No one will ever know, I promise."  
  
"Please find someone else!"  
  
"I'm sorry, pal, but I have to leave now. And you'll have wasted a perfectly good face."  
  
Scott sighed quietly as Barronnell believed his threat and nodded urgently, then said, "Follow me." and headed off. Scott went close behind him, his stomach cramping up again. He maintained his grip on Barronnell's collar, just tight enough to remind him that he shouldn't try to run away. He was sorry to do this to the little man, but he kept that to himself. It was quiet in the long, lucid corridors of the palace. He was curious.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
"There's an attack going on. I was on my way to my apartment, to take shelter."  
  
"We're at war? With who?"  
  
Barronnell sniffed,  
  
"They're rebel scum. People who claim that our Empress isn't doing enough to help them. They want her to marry the Prince of Calshoom…" Barronnell's voice trailed. Scott grinned painfully,  
  
"It's okay, I heard. She won't marry an old man to save her people. Although I can see her point of view…"  
  
"He's hideous! It's unfair to her!"  
  
"Well isn't there some other way to save the people?"  
  
"Aeden has been isolated for fifty marine years since the Death struck the Kingdom. If she marries the Prince then we can start trading again, and replenish our fishing grounds. It isn't any of their business, though. The Empress will do what's best for us."  
  
"Well I sure don't think that marrying me is gonna help you guys." Scott gulped at another cramp that shot through his diaphragm. He grunted, "Are we nearly at your workshop?"  
  
"Yes. Just around this cave…"  
  
"Y'know, if she played her cards right, she could get rid of him on the wedding night…" Scott muttered. Barronnell shook his head.  
  
"She doesn't have to do anything. It depends entirely on the contract."  
  
"Doesn't she need children?"  
  
"What does that have to do with the marriage?" Barronnell asked curiously. Scott grinned, but painfully, his guts felt like jelly.  
  
"I see." He saw thick membrane covering one cave-like structure "Is that it?"  
  
"Uh, yes, yes it is."  
  
"Well it'd better be. Otherwise…I'm gonna be very upset…"  
  
"Through here." Barronnell opened the membrane and they went into the room. Inside it was cave like, lit by more of the strange glowing globes.  
  
"Where's my stuff?" Scott asked. Barronnell lifted an armful of clothing and technical equipment that Scott recognised as his wetsuit, and his now useless breathing gear. He went over to it, looking for his mask. He staggered as another wave of nausea threatened to black him out. Scott reached for the mask and after fiddling with the dial inside, spoke into it,  
  
"Calling International Rescue…"  
  
Virgil was cruising past yet another island paradise, unable to enjoy the heat and sun as worry gnawed at his stomach. Chloé tried to look reassuring,  
  
"He could have been washed up on any of these islands, Virgil."  
  
"Yeah. How many more to search?"  
  
"In this area another thirty. Maybe your brothers will have more luck." She was referring to Alan, who had been flying from island to island ahead of them, asking the natives for further information. Gordon had also returned to the search, and was with another coastguard searching an area that was further off. It had been four days now. Virgil leaned over the rail and wondered exactly what he was going to do if it took longer,  
  
"I won't believe it. He's gotta be around here somewhere." He murmured, "C'mon, Scott, give me a sign…"  
  
Scott sat down on one of the jelly-bags and waited for a response. So far underwater, he was afraid that there was no way for any message to get through. Then his heart lifted, and he heard the muffled voice of, "John!"  
  
"Scott! Where the heck have you been we've been searching for days are you okay…?"  
  
"Slow down, John, I'm all right…" Scott realised his hand was trembling, but not with excitement at a familiar voice. He tried to ignore it. "I'm in an underwater city called Aeden…"  
  
Virgil and Chloé were reaching another island when Virgil's radio buzzed,  
  
"Come in, John…"  
  
"Wonderful news about Scott! Here he is!"  
  
"Virg? You up there too?"  
  
"Scott! Where the blazes are you?"  
  
"Now, I'm all right, Virg. I'm in some underwater place called Aeden; guess you'd better ask Gordon exactly where, he might be able to get help from the WASPs. Y'see, they won't let me leave." Scott's voice was hoarse even over the radio, "You sure you're okay?" Virgil's eyes exchanged worry with Chloé. "You sound like you're hurt."  
  
"It's nothing. Are you tracking this? I've set the emergency beacon going."  
  
"John'll track you, Scott. What do you mean they won't let you go?"  
  
"The Empress has decided I owe her and I'm supposed to marry her…" his voice trailed as Virgil started to laugh, "Yeah, I know. It's hilarious. I'll laugh with you when I'm back, but this Empress chick is serious! I need diplomatic help or something…"  
  
"Uh, right, er…Sure, Scott." Virgil wiped moisture from his eyes, his voice swelling with relief, "Dad'll want to speak to you, but don't worry, we'll get you out of there."  
  
"That's great, Virgil, I…" Scott's voice stopped suddenly, and Virgil heard muffled shouting.  
  
"Scott! What's going on?" he heard Scott saying,  
  
"Barronnell, wait!" and then there was a jarring smash, then silence from the microphone. Virgil shook it, then put it down. Chloé spoke first as Virgil folded his arms, frowning.  
  
"Scott's still alive! I knew it! What about those people he says have caught him – an Empress? Think they're really sea people?"  
  
"If Scott says they are, he's not likely to be wrong. What I'm gonna do now is call in the search and see if John got a fix on that signal. Then the WASPs can help out; I bet they know more than we do…"  
  
"Tell Scott I was thinking of him." Chloé grinned. "Even if he does marry a princess."  
  
"Uh huh." Virgil gazed out to sea as the launch headed back towards Thunderbird Two, "First we have to find him. He's down there, though. I only hope that we get there in time!" and he smiled for the first time in four days.  
  
*  
  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Scott. Barronnell is going to be severely punished for this."  
  
"Barronnell? Why on earth…?"  
  
"He betrayed me. You will watch his execution."  
  
"No!" Scott struggled, and then sank to his knees, crippled by cramps that surged through him, he repeated weakly, "No. Please. Don't hurt him…"  
  
"I'll deal with you later." The Empress stood on the dais of her throne, regarding the council and him haughtily. Guards below her were holding Scott and Barronnell. Scott winced – Barronnell was a nervous wreck. He lifted his head,  
  
"Empress, let me take his place…"  
  
"The execution will take place tonight! Lock up the traitor! And bring my consort to my chambers!"  
  
Barronnell shrieked as he was dragged off, with Scott trying to transmit how sorry he was. Barronnell yelled at him,  
  
"This is your fault! No! No!"  
  
Scott tried to stand but his legs had stopped working. He felt the guards lift him up, and the Empress swept after him as he was carried to her chambers. Halfway there he gave up the struggle and was extremely sick all over the floor of the throne room.  
  
"Scott couldn't have picked nicer people to be rescued by." Troy Tempest swung his legs up on the table and reclined in the chair with his arms by his head. "We'll swing by and pick him up tonight."  
  
Seated opposite the Captain at the large square table, Virgil and Gordon exchanged glances in which Gordon indicated that he knew about Tempest and that Virgil knew what he meant. They'd gone to Marineville in the Thunderbirds and had been taken to see the Commander Shore. This had resulted in a shouting match between Alan and the Commander until Virgil had intervened, and Gordon had been the voice of reason. Eventually it had been arranged – Stingray would take two of the brothers and an Ambassador to see the Empress of Aeden, and release Scott. Virgil and Gordon had been designated to go, and now they were eyeing the Captain of the super- submarine with more than a little trepidation.  
  
"I don't think it's that simple. Where's the Ambassador?" Virgil frowned, leaning over the table.  
  
"She'll be with us in a minute. She's very experienced with undersea races; we should have no trouble." Tempest turned to the girl in the green dress who had been sitting silently beside him. "Isn't that right, Marina?"  
  
She nodded. Virgil looked at her curiously. She was beautiful, her liquid brown eyes making her seem somehow sad but resilient. Her attention was solely on Tempest, however.  
  
"How soon can we leave?" Gordon asked. Troy shrugged,  
  
"We have to prep Stingray, get permission from a World Government department, and the Ambassador has to prepare. Say twelve hours?"  
  
"If that's the best you can do…" Virgil nodded but the frown didn't leave his face. Troy suddenly looked angry.  
  
"You don't seem pleased that we're helping you get your brother back."  
  
"I don't see why we should wade through all this red tape." The Thunderbird pilot answered sharply. "Scott's been missing for nearly five days now, and we still might not get to him in time. He sounded ill over the radio, and I don't like the way he was cut off. He could be in real danger."  
  
"So you're just gonna go and bust him out? Oh, that'll really help our relations with the undersea kingdoms!"  
  
"That's enough, kids." A pretty redhead that they had noticed in the control room came in bearing coffee, "I'm Atlanta Shore. I hope you guys aren't going to be like this in Stingray. It won't impress the Ambassador."  
  
"Humph." Tempest folded his arms and sat back in the chair again. Virgil also sat back and Gordon sighed.  
  
"The Ambassador's arrived. Play nice, Troy." She added into the Captain's ear. Virgil smirked and Atlanta shot him a glance that told him the instruction was meant for him, too. Virgil saw Gordon was grinning at him.  
  
"Here she is." Atlanta said, leaving the room. The men sat up and a tall blonde woman came in. She sat down, dropping a pile of folders and a flat-screen computer onto the table. She smiled crisply at them,  
  
"Right, gentlemen, how can I help you?" She asked.  
  
Scott had been dumped in a set of chambers beside the Empress' own rooms. He lay on top of the covers, twisting from side to side when the pain became too much, lying still when the surroundings threatened to spin out of control. The air burned his throat, and he wondered blearily if he had caught some obscure underwater disease. His guilt about Barronnell was giving him nightmares, during the few moments when he was able to sleep. He groaned, guts tying themselves in knots, and he felt them do another loop. As he leaned over the side ready to throw up again, he was vaguely aware of someone entering the room as the dim light increased briefly.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The person gently shook him, and Scott squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut. He heard a voice saying gently,  
  
"Wake up, Terran. I have a deal for you!"  
  
Scott's eyes fluttered, and he saw a kindly man's face through the haze. The man spoke again, "I have a message from the Prince of Calshoom. He says the Empress' aide is poisoning you so that she must marry him. But Calshoom has heard who you are and thinks you can be of greater help to us."  
  
"P, poison?" Scott rasped. The person wiped his face soothingly,  
  
"If you help us, we can stop you having to marry her, and save your life."  
  
"N, no!" Scott coughed, and the person poured some water into his mouth. Scott tried to finish saying, "The tailor…Barronnell, its all…my fault…" he descended into a paroxysm of wheezing, his throat started to close down on him. The person gripped his arm,  
  
"The Prince will do his best to stop the execution, but you must listen to me. Do you agree?" Scott frowned, his eyes filling with tears of pain. The person gripped his arm firmly, "Listen to me, Terran, you are in the advanced stages of poisoning. Now do you agree to do whatever he wants in return?"  
  
Scott nodded urgently, unable to speak as the choking took hold of his throat. He blinked, and then gasped as the stranger poured something into his mouth and forced him to swallow. It was bitter and slightly slimy, he made sure Scott had finished swallowing and let him go. Scott sank back, already grateful to feel the pain receding. The person whispered, "Prince Calshoom will save the little tailor and you. Say nothing of me. When you have recovered fully in twelve hours the Prince will let you know his plans."  
  
Scott gave a faint grin in reply.  
  
* 


	2. Underwater Empress part 2

Part Two: Surprise!  
  
"So there's no way to get a message to them ahead of us arriving?" Virgil asked. Troy answered,  
  
"Nope, but we've got it on good authority that they're peaceful. If we don't attack, they won't."  
  
"Troy's right. They're recorded as quiet enough – except for the plague." Virgil turned, feeling his ears pop as Stingray skimmed the deep Ocean bed. He looked at the Ambassador,  
  
"What plague?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, it happened years ago, but they've been having trouble reconnecting with the rest of the Ocean." She arched a sculpted eyebrow, "Don't worry, Mr Tracy."  
  
"Who's worried?" Virgil muttered. Gordon nodded to Marina, who was standing up and gazing at the darkness stretching before her.  
  
"Apparently, she's from the sea. Phones was telling me during lunch."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And she and Troy have a 'thing' no one's meant to know about. Except Atlanta does, too, and…"  
  
"What's she doing?" Virgil asked, as Marina started to make excited gestures with her delicate hands.  
  
"Marina's just telling us that the Kingdom of Aeden should be right around the next set of rocks." Troy said breezily.  
  
"Really?" Virgil stood up and Gordon did as well. They looked into the glass of the submarine window, but were unable to make anything out.  
  
"Yep. A few more minutes…nearly there." Troy said cheerfully. Virgil murmured,  
  
"I thought you said this thing was fast. Thunderbird Four could get there faster than this."  
  
"Yeah, but you couldn't fit everyone into our little dingy." Gordon interceded hastily. He lifted the file on Aeden, "And we need Ambassador Brown to get Scott out, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Don't know what's gotten into me."  
  
"Humph." Troy snorted. Ambassador Brown sent him a look, which was reflected in the glass, then she smiled at Virgil.  
  
"I'm sure this can all be sorted out, Virgil. Don't worry about your brother."  
  
There was silence, only broken by Gordon rustling the papers of the file. He'd been out with Phones the night before and hadn't quite got round to reading everything yet. He broke the silence as he lifted the picture of the Empress,  
  
"Phew! Scott must have fallen for her big time!"  
  
"How's that?" Virgil grunted,  
  
"She's perfect!" Gordon put the picture down so they could all see it, "Else he got helluva bump on the noggin. Guess she fell for him, huh?"  
  
"I think you're giving your brother nightmares." Ambassador Brown smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I thought Virgil said he was bein' forced to marry her?" Phones said.  
  
"I guess. Still, Scott'll be fixed up either way. Right?" Gordon caught Virgil's eyes, and Virgil said,  
  
"Let's wait until we get there."  
  
Stingray continued to along the Ocean floor, speeding ever nearer to its watery destination.  
  
*  
  
The Prince of Calshoom had arrived in Aeden unannounced, and barely a marine hour later the attacks on the palace had started again. He watched the battle between rebels and loyal government soldiers from the safety of Shiana's throne room. They had been protesting outside when the Empress had sent her army after them. He wrinkled his old face in disapproval. She asked him,  
  
"What are you worried about? We are quite safe in here, the cover is completely impenetrable by those fools."  
  
Blood poured from a rebel as he was cut apart by a shell-pike. The Prince winced, the blood colouring the protective membrane and then being absorbed into it.  
  
"Shiana, it is not the safety that worries me. Your quite adorable stubbornness has provoked your people. They have lost faith in you; they do not believe that you care. If you would just visit their homes and see for yourself…"  
  
"I'll do what I please, Calshoom." She tossed her head haughtily, "I am the Empress! They should be grateful that I am not sullying my soul by marrying an old wretch like you!"  
  
"So you would take the soul of the Terran instead?"  
  
"If it means I do not have to marry you." She sniffed. "And anyway, Hermes always says that I should make more contact with Terraineans. Scott can tell me much about them."  
  
"They are no different to us, Shiana, and they will be just as unforgiving if he is forced to act against his will. Besides, do you know nothing of what he is?"  
  
"Like what?" she asked sulkily.  
  
"He is an important rescuer, and my sources tell me that his people are coming here to look for him. He saved our world when it was about to be destroyed by their poisonous fuel. By your outdated rule, you owe him your life."  
  
"Rubbish!" Shiana snapped, "But he is very ill. When he recovers, he will marry me and you will never have to bother me again."  
  
"This is foolishness, Shiana!"  
  
"Don't forget about Shiggeru, Prince! You may have stopped me executing that pathetic tailor but I trust you'll have more respect for me than you've been showing!" She flounced out of the room as the final stages of the battle were washed away outside. Before she left, she spun and said, "You don't have to attend the ceremony, Prince, but you are invited, of course. It will happen when he is fit to walk. At least he is fit!" She added, with a haughty little smile, and then she swept out.  
  
The Prince sighed and turned to the kind-faced man who stood just behind him.  
  
"It's time that we used the rescuer, Demetri."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. He will be well again very soon."  
  
"Excellent. The first part of the plan will commence tonight."  
  
The Prince also left the throne room, and Demetri noticed Hermes standing outside as they went.  
  
*  
  
Virgil didn't see the Kingdom of Aeden at first. It was only when Troy Tempest said, "Look, there's the outskirts of the city." That he realised that the weird shapes ahead were not merely huge jellyfish but structures with people milling around inside.  
  
"Aeden." Virgil and the others stood up for a closer look, watching the huge structures unfolding beneath them. Before long a group of people dressed in guards uniforms were swimming towards them, looking scared but determined.  
  
"Okay, Marina, you're on." Troy nodded. The beautiful undersea girl walked gracefully past Virgil and out into the airlock. A few minutes later they could see her meeting with the guards in front,  
  
"How can she talk to them?" Virgil asked curiously,  
  
"She has the power of telepathy, but unfortunately it only seems to work on other undersea races." Troy explained,  
  
"And not many of them!" Phones added. Virgil and Gordon watched, entranced by her swimming without any need for breathing gear or suit. After a while she finished what she was saying, and then she swam back to report what she had learned.  
  
A series of hand flaps later revealed that she had arranged for Troy, the Ambassador and the Tracys to go with the troops to see the Empress. They were to leave Stingray in some caves and proceed with them in diving suits. Virgil asked,  
  
"What do they know about Scott?"  
  
"Not much. But at least the Empress will see us. That's something." Troy said.  
  
One hour later they were brought before the Empress in her throne room. She got to her feet and glared at them, as the man who had met them, Hermes, hurried up the steps to explain,  
  
"Some are from WASP, but the other two are his family, Empress. Scott's family. Now would seem a prudent time to hand him back." Hermes added.  
  
"Why have they been granted access to my throne room? They are not taking him away! I will not allow it!" She stamped her foot and sent another fierce glare to the visitors below.  
  
"Whoa, someone's got it bad…" Gordon muttered to Virgil just loud enough for the pilot to kick his foot. Ambassador Brown took a step forward.  
  
"Your Highness, if I may be permitted to speak, I believe we can arrange a system where we can both come to a mutually beneficial agreement. Scott Tracy's family are here and they want him back…"  
  
"Silence! Silence!" The Empress squealed, "My decision is final! Scott stays here and will marry me when he recovers!"  
  
At this Virgil stood up and walked close to the first marble step. His hazel eyes became dark with barely restrained fury. He stared pointedly at the Empress, ignoring the warning hand that the Ambassador put on his shoulder.  
  
"Empress, I'm his brother. I'm just asking you to let me see him; he's been missing for nearly six days, and if you love him at all you must realise he feels the same way."  
  
The Empress was stunned for a moment or two, then her gaze narrowed, screwing up her petulant face so that she looked like a spoilt brat. She glared at Virgil,  
  
"Scott is mine. He has no say in what happens and neither do you! I can see that seeing you again will make it more painful for him to stay here." Her lips twisted cruelly. "So I want you all to leave. Now. Get them out of here, Hermes."  
  
She nodded to several guards who began to move to the group. Gordon darted forwards as the guards took hold of Tempest and the Ambassador,  
  
"Please, Empress, if you'd just listen, and let us see him…"  
  
"Empress, let us discuss it with you at least! I'm sure that we could come to an arrangement…" Ambassador Brown gulped as a guard took her arm and Gordon spun.  
  
"Get out! I never want to hear from any of you again! You can't see him and that's an…"  
  
"Shiana!" Scott's voice rang out across the throne room. Virgil and Gordon's heads both swung around in time to see their brother stride through the massive entrance to the room and straight past them. He looked pale to Virgil, who bit his lip as he remembered he had been ill. There were dark circles under them, but Scott's eyes were bright and as keen as they'd ever been, and he used them to glittering effect as he mounted the steps and met a stunned Empress at the top. He took her hands, and even as she opened her mouth to protest he moved in with a gentle but persuasive kiss with his lips firmly pressed into hers, and his other arm slipping around her slim waist and tracing her hips ever so slightly. He heard her muffled moan of protest and then the tension of her body relaxed against his for a split second as she tried to make sense of it. After nearly thirty breathless seconds he released her. She blinked and he lowered himself to his knees before her.  
  
The atmosphere in the throne room was as thick as water. Virgil and Gordon were staring open-mouthed, the council members were leaning forwards and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.  
  
"I humbly accept your request of marriage, Empress Shiana. I am sorry for any worry I have caused you, but I am no longer ill, and I am ready to be your consort." Scott gently kissed her hand. The stunned silence echoed for what felt like hours. Virgil was trying to make words come out but his mouth just moved, silently. Scott stayed on his knees and looked up at Shiana expectantly.  
  
The Empress recovered fastest and took Scott to his feet. Her face was flushed, her blue eyes big with desire as they searched his for signs of deception. She saw none.  
  
"You will marry me, Scott Tracy?" She asked. Her girlish voice was hoarse with expectation.  
  
"Whenever you want, honey." He murmured, drawing her close. They kissed again and the whole audience cheered.  
  
Virgil downed another mysterious green drink and slammed it down on the clam shell table before him. He said it again,  
  
"I can't believe it. He's going to go through with it." He didn't seem to notice as Troy poured him another drink. "I can't believe it." Ambassador Brown shrugged.  
  
"If he's happy to conform to her wishes, then there's nothing I can do to prevent it. And, I was allowed to talk to him. I'm sure that he has agreed to this willingly. Consented to be imprisoned in paradise…" She sipped thoughtfully.  
  
"Exactly. This is Scott. He doesn't settle down. He'd never just abandon his family. And he'd never agree to anything like this, especially not after just three or four days."  
  
"Maybe he's a sucker for a pretty face." Troy suggested. Virgil glared at him.  
  
"You obviously don't know what…"  
  
"All right, guys." Brown raised a hand to stop the squabble. "Why can't you just wait here like your brother? They said they'd be sending someone to see us soon. This is all part of the diplomatic game. We wait so that they feel important, then we knock-em dead with a proposal which can get us out of this."  
  
"Which is?" Troy asked.  
  
"I'm still working on it." She muttered. Virgil sighed, looking at Gordon who was transfixed as a massive whale shark made its way past the seemingly fragile membrane outside.  
  
"So you're no closer to knowing when we can go and see him."  
  
"Nope." Brown said regretfully, "Give me time. At least he's alive."  
  
"Yeah." Virgil got up and joined Gordon at the see-through wall. The Ambassador walked over to him.  
  
"I'm doing my best, Mr Tracy." She told him. Virgil nodded.  
  
"Ignore me. It must be the pressure affecting my mood." He rubbed the nape of his neck and looked closer at her. "You look tired."  
  
"Thank you. Just what a girl needs to hear." But she smiled. "It could all be okay, you know. When he actually marries her tomorrow, he'll have the power to see you and maybe go above the water again." Brown yawned, "I guess Shiana want us to sleep on it. Tomorrow we'll try again, I should think I'll be able to get us allowed to the wedding."  
  
"I don't even get to be his best man." Virgil was only half joking.  
  
"I think her security guard's his best man. At least you'll be there, and then maybe you should write a speech!" she smiled. Virgil shook his head, then said sincerely,  
  
"Look, thanks for all you've…"  
  
"Oh, don't bother yet. I'm far from happy about this." Her tired face was quite beautiful in the ethereal Ocean light. "I'm going to see her aide in a minute."  
  
Virgil stretched, also suppressing a yawn. Something about the atmosphere down here seemed designed to make him as sleepy as possible. He asked,  
  
"Did Scott sound strange to you, when you saw him?"  
  
"You'd know best, I guess, but as far as I could see he was perfectly happy. I believe you that something has changed his mind, like threats, except…He's not even resentful, and I don't think that he's pretending not to be, either."  
  
"I have to see him." Virgil murmured, now also looking deep into the ocean depths before him. He felt her lightly touch his arm, and he turned to face her. "I have to know for myself."  
  
"You need to rest. Leave it to me." She suddenly withdrew her hand and they stood staring at one another in the soft light, "I'll…I'll do all I can."  
  
"I know you will." He said softly. He wasn't sure if it was because he was so tired that he thought she had a strong resemblance to Lady Penelope, but Virgil found himself taking her arm again. "You know, you…"  
  
"Virg, who's this…?" Gordon interrupted.  
  
A kindly faced man had entered the room. He bowed a welcome as they all turned and stared at him.  
  
"My name is Demetri, and I have been sent by the Prince of Calshoom to take you to your brother."  
  
Scott was sitting under a large statue in one of the vast sheltered coves near the Empress' sleeping quarters. He wore a loose greenish robe, which was all that was needed in the hot, salty smelling gardens. Scott appeared relaxed, watching the fish swim in the membrane-covered sky. Virgil and Gordon walked over to him, hardly daring to believe he was real. Then Scott finally noticed them and he jumped up to envelop both in massive bear hugs, nearly knocking them off their feet.  
  
"Virgil! Gordon! Gordon!" The three brothers spent five or ten minutes just jumping and shouting in relief, that Scott was alive, that nothing seemed to be wrong with him, that they were all together again. Scott wiped tears form his eyes and grinned broadly at the two of them  
  
"So what's the attraction of getting hitched, Scott?" Gordon asked, finally.  
  
"Did you come here in Thunderbird Four?" Scott asked eagerly, ignoring Gordon's question.  
  
"Nope. Hitched a lift with the WASP's fastest sub." Virgil told him.  
  
"Angelfish?"  
  
"Stingray." Gordon corrected him. Scott nodded,  
  
"Whatever. You came all this way in a government-funded tug just to get me?"  
  
"What else would we do? Scott, why the heck are you marrying this kid? It's not like you."  
  
Scott met Virgil's suddenly serious gaze and his blue eyes softened.  
  
"What can I say." He looked down quickly, "It's love."  
  
"The hell it is!" Virgil snapped, "Dammnit, Scott, we've just spent five days looking for you and that's the best you can come up with!"  
  
"Deep pressure getting to you, little brother?" Scott muttered.  
  
"You have confused us a bit, Scott. One minute you're begging us to get you out of here…" Gordon began,  
  
"I wasn't begging…"  
  
"…and now you're looking forward to it. It doesn't make any sense. Not to us. Why are you getting hitched to that brat?"  
  
"You're just gonna have to trust me on that one." Scott said, reasserting his old authority, "Believe me. Just don't try and rescue me or do anything stupid. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"I wonder…" Virgil said quietly.  
  
"This place is great, Scott!" Gordon said. Scott welcomed the change of subject. He waved a hand to encompass the surroundings,  
  
"Thought you'd appreciate it more than me. A bit soggy for my liking, but…" Scott grinned, and put his arms over their shoulders, "Let me show you around."  
  
*  
  
"How did he seem to you?" Ambassador Brown asked when the brothers returned a few hours later. Virgil and Gordon looked tired but happy, and Virgil gave off a more laid-back air than he had the whole time she had been near him. Virgil flapped a hand at her and the three WASP members.  
  
"He's fine. A little cagey, but fine."  
  
"Yeah, he's hiding something all right." Gordon added. They sat down in the large room where they had been waiting since they arrived.  
  
"He hasn't changed his mind?" Troy asked. Virgil looked at him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well he's made the right choice." Troy grinned. "Scott's gonna be set up with his girlfriend now."  
  
"Do you do this deliberately?" Virgil exclaimed.  
  
"Tell me what he said, Virgil." The Ambassador said smoothly. The pilot ran a hand through his hair,  
  
"Just that he was okay, and not to worry. He showed us around, that's why we were so late getting back." Virgil accepted the coffee she handed him. He looked at it. "Coffee?"  
  
"My own." She smiled at him. There was an awkward pause,  
  
"Where do we go, then? Are we allowed to go to the wedding?" Gordon asked.  
  
"Ah. Yes, you are." Ambassador Brown poured herself a cup from the flask she'd brought. "I was visited by Hermes, her chief advisor just after you left. Whatever's going on I think he's in on it. You can all come to the ceremony tomorrow. Apparently the Empress is in a very good mood."  
  
"Figures." Troy muttered. Fortunately, Virgil didn't hear him. He smiled gratefully at her.  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador."  
  
"It's Helena." She said. Virgil sipped the coffee and nodded,  
  
"Sure, Helena." His warm hazel eyes held her cool gaze.  
  
"Hate to break this up, but where do we sleep?" Troy interrupted. The group glanced around. Helena laughed,  
  
"Oh, I completely forgot. Hermes said that we're now guests of the Empress. We'll find sleeping quarters down the, er, hall."  
  
"Hall?" Troy asked.  
  
"Let's go." Virgil said, yawning, "We all need a few hours sleep if we have to get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"The ceremony's taking place tomorrow morning." Helena said, leading them out. She suddenly looked concerned, "And I don't have a thing to wear!"  
  
Virgil and Gordon, still in their wetsuits as well, exchanged glances. She had a point. Deciding to go straight to sleep, they all headed to the rooms down the 'hall', which was a dark tunnel that led to rooms full of light. Each one contained two separate beds set amongst luxurious furnishings. Troy and Phones headed into one, and Virgil and Gordon into another, and finally Marina and the Ambassador. Virgil and Helena were the last to go into their rooms.  
  
"Nervous about tomorrow?" She asked. Virgil smiled,  
  
"Oh, what was tomorrow again?"  
  
"Scott'll be glad you're there. International Rescue, huh? I never would have believed it was run by such a large family."  
  
"Well, er, just take it as a coincidence."  
  
"I'll do that." She said. Virgil cleared his throat,  
  
"I just wish there was something we could do to change his mind. I mean, it's not like he's in love with her. I wish I knew what was going on."  
  
"Maybe he is in love." Helena said. Off his look she explained, "Stranger things have happened, Virgil."  
  
"No, Scott doesn't change. Fish falling from the sky is strange; Scott marrying one is, well…" He looked at her, "You ever been in love?"  
  
"Once. But that's a sad and rather melodramatic story." She yawned, covering her mouth with one hand, "One I'm far to tired to relate right now. Between you and me, I never did like going this deep underwater. Rather an ironic career choice considering, don't you think?"  
  
"I'll say. I was thinking, maybe when this is over…" Virgil heard hurried footsteps and turned his head to see a small, dark-haired man with a worried expression running towards them. "Wonder what this guy wants."  
  
"Thank goodness you're still awake!" The little man gasped, "I've been sent to fit you with new clothes for the wedding!" He skidded to a halt and Virgil steadied him before he fell on the spongy floor.  
  
"Whoa there, friend. Who are you?"  
  
"We have to hurry!" The little man jabbered, "Where are the others?"  
  
"We were about to settle down for the night." Virgil glanced at Helena, "But I'm sure we'd all be glad to have something to wear for tomorrow. This won't take long, will it?" in answer, the tailor drew out a tape measure.  
  
"Let's begin." He said. Quickly he had wrapped the tape around Helena's waist and told what to do; he manoeuvred her quickly as he took all her measurements. An assistant arrived out of breath and started to scribble down the tailor's hurried calculations on the inside of a shell. The Ambassador rolled her eyes.  
  
"The things I do for International Rescue." Helena smiled. Virgil smiled back. The rippling light in the corridor seemed to add to his drowsiness. After his turn, he barely managed to remove the wetsuit and tell Gordon what he had to do before falling asleep himself. He knew nothing more until morning.  
  
* 


	3. Underwater Empress part 3

Part 3: Something Borrowed  
  
Scott opened his eyes with a start. For a second, his mind was blank about where he was and what was so important about…"The big day…" He muttered aloud. As he'd woken he had imagined, as one does, that he was safe in his own bed, but he was thrust into recalling the events leading up to him waking up in this particular room. He groaned and sat up, rubbing a hand across his face. He needed a shave.  
  
"Morning, Master." The curtains around his bed were thrust aside and he looked up into the face of a podgy, smiling maid.  
  
"Morning. Great. What?"  
  
"I have brought you your breakfast and the Empress said that you were to eat all of it. She wants you at full strength for after the ceremony."  
  
Scott caught a faint gleam in her eye and took the tray off her silently. He took a gulp from the glass of water first and sloshed it around his mouth, which had started to taste like the floor of Thunderbird One's cabin. Not that he'd know. Then he lifted the lid on his breakfast. Fish again. And something else. He picked it up, surprised. It was an International Rescue watch, and he looked to the maid for an explanation,  
  
"I'm guessing that this isn't from my bride-to-be." He said.  
  
"I don't know how that got there, Master, I'm sorry…"  
  
"Don't be. I don't know how he did it, but I'm sure glad he did." Scott grinned and put the watch on. It was a comfort to feel the watch on his wrist again and know that his family were only a sentence away. He wished Virgil understood what he was doing. Scott poked at the meal on his plate, and felt her eyes on him. He blinked,  
  
"Do you have to stand there?"  
  
"I've got to tell you that your clothes will be brought in soon and then you will be instructed on the ceremony before it happens."  
  
"Ah huh. I'm sure glad that Barronnell's back in business. Is he coming here?"  
  
"I would think so, master."  
  
"You don't have t'call me that."  
  
"The Empress insists on it."  
  
"Huh." Scott decided not to push the issue. Not until it annoyed him. "How long until the ceremony?"  
  
"Five marine hours, Master."  
  
"How about Sir?" He suggested brightly. She flushed,  
  
"I…All right." She smiled back hopefully. Scott mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'll have finished in a minute. Can you come back then?"  
  
"Er, y, yes, Sir."  
  
"FAB." He smiled. The maid hurried from the room. Scott leaned back, trying to enjoy his breakfast. If the Prince was right, it would be a while before he had the chance to eat much again. Having little appetite didn't help. He shovelled the food mechanically. He wondered what the others were doing.  
  
Virgil and Gordon left their quarters dressed in the flowing outfits that Barronnell had made for them. Gordon grinned,  
  
"You look great, Virg! Red's your colour."  
  
"I wonder what these're made of. Don't know how they make clothes down here." Virgil glared at the sandals, "But if only Dad could see us now!"  
  
"It's this or frogman outfits. Scott wouldn't want us in his wedding photos then!"  
  
"Guess not. Hey, where are…"  
  
"Ready, fellas?" Troy Tempest and Phones came out of their room and the four men looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. Virgil wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"I thought we looked stupid!"  
  
"Well, Scott's having the last laugh, that's for sure." Tempest chuckled, "Nice, er, threads, Tracy."  
  
"You sure that's your size? Maybe we should swap." Virgil replied. He glanced around, "Where's Helena and Marina got to?"  
  
"You know women. Always taking ages over their…" Troy's voice trailed and Virgil turned. He blinked.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too." Helena said. She walked over to them. Her long blonde hair had been decorated with long strands of coloured threads, a blue sea-orchid in her hair. She wore an elegant dress that shimmered across the long curves of her body. "Hope I don't spill anything on this…" she muttered.  
  
"Y, you look great." Virgil said. She smiled at him.  
  
"Poor you. What have you got on?"  
  
"I had nothing to do with it." Virgil gave a shrug, "But please, no photographs."  
  
Scott put aside his tray and finished off the water and the strange dessert, which tasted like yoghurt but had a left a weird grittiness in his throat. He swung around and his feet touched the warm sponge surface of the floor. He guessed the temperature hardly ever changed this far underwater, and the reminder of how deep he was brought back a pang of desire to see sunlight again. The doors opened.  
  
"Barronnell! Good to see you! Did you get them fitted up for their clothes?"  
  
"Er, y, yes, Scott." Barronnell snapped his fingers and three of his juniors came in bearing several sets of cloth. "And I've been working on your wedding clothes all night. But I can't decide if you will look better in blue or red, so…"  
  
"I think blue's my colour." Scott murmured. He tilted his head to regard the little man, "You okay, friend? Sorry about before…"  
  
"I am happy to serve the Empress again. And you're her husband – or you will be. I have no grudge…" Barronnell peered up at Scott, "It, er, won't happen again, will it?"  
  
"Barronnell…" Scott grinned and put an arm over then little man's shoulder, "I'll bet my life on it!"  
  
"The groom is nearly ready, I hope?" said an acerbic voice from in front.  
  
"Hi, Hermes. Don't you ever knock…?" Scott lifted up a cloak he was supposed to be wearing and looked over it, "I guess you must be disappointed I'm still around."  
  
"You have an uncanny knack of surviving, Scott, which I trust you will pass on to the Empress." Hermes replied coolly. "I am only tolerating you because of the Prince. Do not expect anything to be done purely for your good, when the Kingdom's future is at stake." Hermes looked the pilot over, "Are you sure about wearing blue? Shiana will be wearing silver. You'll look like a pair of tuna."  
  
"I'm sticking with blue. Or we'll look like two trout." Scott grunted. "Or is that trouts...?"  
  
"I see you've received a wedding gift. From your brother?" Hermes gestured at the large watch on Scott's wrist.  
  
"Yeah. Are they all okay?"  
  
"I wouldn't know as I don't care, Scott. But your bride is taking care of them as you requested. She is also very excited, as you can expect, so I hope you can keep it up long enough to go though with it." Hermes frowned, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. You guys don't drop the ball I won't." Scott wrapped the light blue cloak over his shoulders and Barronnell hopped up on a stool and started making adjustments. He decided to leave out the truth about the watch. It never hurt to have a back-up plan. "How long now?"  
  
"Three marine hours, Scott. Then…" Hermes spread his hands; "It will be up to you, once I have played my part. It must be an absolute secret."  
  
Scott met his gaze evenly.  
  
"Like I said." The pilot replied. Hermes nodded with the minimum of courtesy and strutted out. Scott, his mouth suddenly dry, reached for a glass of water that had been left for him. With another look at the closing door, he put the glass back down. He took a deep breath. With just three hours to go, things were getting serious.  
  
"This is serious. What if you need to call base?" Gordon hissed. Virgil shook his head,  
  
"Look, little brother, Scott's going to be down here for a long time. I thought that giving him my watch would show that we weren't going to just forget about him. If we get in any trouble we can use yours'."  
  
"I know, but what if we're separated?"  
  
"Then we'll just have to figure something out." Virgil muttered.  
  
"But we could…"  
  
"Sssh. Here come the others."  
  
Helena sat down next to Virgil and Marina next to Troy, as they got ready for breakfast. Gordon and Phones exchanged glances. Troy was griping,  
  
"And you think they could give us breakfast in bed! Not that spilling anything on these jeepsy clothes could make them any worse…"  
  
"If Atlanta were here she'd tell you to stop moaning and be grateful they're even feeding us, Skipper." Phones said. Troy glared,  
  
"Well she's not! You'd think we had nothing to do with the Empress' husband or something."  
  
"You don't." Helena said, "And Phones is right. We're damn lucky that the Empress is looking after us at all. It's only through their brother's intervention that we got to stay here."  
  
"Yeah, Troy, try to think of it as a holiday." Phones suggested, smiling nervously.  
  
"And a great holiday this is turning out to be…" Troy muttered.  
  
"Y'know, my little brother's heard of you." Virgil poked at the green salad on his plate as the two servants brought them the rest of their breakfast. "And he was right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Troy spluttered.  
  
"Can you gentlemen at least pretend to get along? Just for today? It's supposed to be a day for celebration. A royal wedding." Helena interjected smoothly, nudging Virgil's foot under the table. Marina nodded and met Tempest's eye, her face even more serious than usual. The WASP captain got up from the table,  
  
"And another thing! Everything tastes the same down here!" He flung down his napkin and stormed out. Virgil cleared his throat,  
  
"I'd better go after him and apologise."  
  
"You'll do no such thing!" Helena exclaimed.  
  
"She's right, Virgil." Gordon said.  
  
"Yeah, Troy just needs a moment to cool off. He'll be okay in a little while." Phones told them, looking embarrassed. "He and Atlanta had a bit of a row before we left. Guess that explains why he's been acting so funny."  
  
"Gordon told me about you two. The best guys the WASPs have to offer, right?" Virgil said, anxious to steer the conversation to another subject.  
  
"That's what they tell us. I'm no aquanaut of the year, though." Phones' soft Southern drawl didn't sound resentful at all.  
  
"That's not what you were saying at the Squid and Duck Pub before we came here!" Gordon laughed. "The tales you were telling me make me wish I'd chosen to do exploring instead of joining International Rescue!"  
  
Virgil was suddenly curious to know exactly what Gordon knew about WASP. All he really knew about was Gordon's little one-year stint underwater, researching deep-sea farming methods. But surely Gordon had been doing more interesting things before that? Phones sure seemed to know him well enough.  
  
"Well, if Troy's not going to eat his, I'll have it." Helena said, helping herself to the Captain's plate. "Being this deep underwater always makes me so hungry."  
  
For her sake Virgil hoped that she got promoted soon. He lifted a forkful of food and peered at it, pursing his lips.  
  
"Do you want some of this red stuff, too?"  
  
Three hours later, and it was nearly time for the big event. The guests gathered expectantly in the massive throne room, the noise being carried and strangely muted by the clear membrane that created what Virgil guessed must be the largest human goldfish bowl in existence. It was even more beautiful than he remembered it. Seeing everyone else dressed in equally ridiculous outfits made him feel better, and his eyes were peeled for a glimpse of Scott, who, Helena had assured him, would be the first of the couple to arrive before the ceremony really began.  
  
"Oh, this is fun." Troy was still griping behind him. Virgil ignored him and grinned nervously at Gordon. His brother returned the look, and gestured with his head at the clear area behind the throne, which was slowly filling with hundreds of tiny coloured fish, giving it the appearance of a living mosaic. Virgil smiled and glanced down at Helena, who suddenly had a frown on her face.  
  
"What's up?" he asked, "Not food poisoning, I hope?"  
  
"No, Virgil. Both of you look at the exits. You notice anything odd about this and our friends?" She nodded Virgil and Gordon's attention to the few guards posted around the many doors in the massive throne room. "That doesn't seem like a lot for a ceremony this important." Helena explained. Gordon shrugged. Virgil murmured,  
  
"You know, honey, you've got a point."  
  
"Honey?"  
  
"Having fun, Marina?" he heard Phones ask. The pilot turned, and saw she was crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Virgil inquired, alarmed. She gestured through the tears in her beautiful eyes. Troy laughed, although it clearly wasn't meant in a cruel way.  
  
"Oh, Marina says she always cries at weddings." At this, Marina gave a little smile. Virgil breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I never understood that." He murmured, "I always figured, you know, that the groom should be the one crying." Helena dug him in the ribs and he grinned at her. They were all feeling the tension in the room starting to mount, as it filled with what had to be the last several guests and lowliest Council members. They were all sitting in thin rows of threes in seats that were made from a material lighter but harder than the sponge chairs. It was smooth and slightly porous. Virgil was gradually finding that the longer you sat in them the less comfortable you got. He kicked the seat in front in an attempt to stretch. A green-faced man with silver lips turned at him and hissed at him in a Peter Lorre voice,  
  
"Stop doing that!" his large eyes narrowed, "Terran!"  
  
"Sorry. Sorry." Virgil put up his hands. The stranger scowled and turned back. Helena giggled, and suddenly he found himself pushing back an incredible urge to burst out laughing. The two of them sat in their seats desperately trying not to explode into giggles, even as the room began to grow quieter, and Virgil couldn't even look her in the eye. He coughed desperately. Gordon poked him in the back.  
  
"Get a grip!" he sniggered. Now all three of them were trying not to laugh. Helena chewed on the top of her programme. Virgil closed his eyes, a smile still glued to his face. He guessed it must be hysterics. Helena's flawless form shook with almost silent mirth beside him. He doubled as another spasm of laughter threatened to burst from him. Oh, no…  
  
Music soared through the warm air and a cool wave of calm washed over him. Virgil blinked. The music was the purest he'd ever heard. He realised that it was coming from three young girls wearing silver, who were standing at the very front. Their voices rose and fell like birds, but they added dolphin and whale sounds to it. It was like nothing he had ever heard before, and when he wondered why he felt so faint he remembered suddenly that he had forgotten to breathe. Helena put a hand on his arm, gripping his bicep tightly, and they exchanged glances that illustrated exactly how moved the other was by the beauty of the music. There was a tear in her eye, and her lovely face was flushed. Virgil took her hand and she returned his grip firmly.  
  
Gordon fidgeted as Troy Tempest accidentally kicked the back of his chair. Again. The young aquanaut glanced at his brother, who was looking as if someone had hit him over the head with an anvil and exchanging goo-goo eyes with the Ambassador. Gordon tried to peer over the heads of the three rows that were between him and the front of the room, where the throne was. Old men and women; priests, he guessed, had started gathering up there. There seemed a lot of them for just one marriage, even if it was a royal one. Perhaps they weren't taking any chances…  
  
The singing seemed to go on and on. Bored, Gordon wondered exactly how Scott was feeling at this moment. Personally, he'd never want to be the one at the centre of this circus. Life-or-death was simple enough to cope with, but he wondered how his brother's nerves were standing up under this unique brand of pressure. Gordon wanted to ask how long this went on but didn't like to get between Virgil and the Ambassador to ask. His head snapped round as fanfare punctuated the ending of the choir's sonorous wailing. He waited for something to happen. Abruptly, everyone stood up and looked behind them.  
  
Virgil peered round like all the others, his hazel eyes fixed firmly on the back of the hall. Then there was a wave of applause as Scott, his face scarlet, made his way down the middle of the congregation followed by an entourage of at least thirty guards. Virgil whispered to Helena,  
  
"They all just for decoration?"  
  
"Does seem a bit extreme, doesn't it…" she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. He smiled despite himself and tried to catch Scott's eye. His big brother remained staring straight ahead as he walked, as if that were the only grip on sanity he had left. Helena tutted in sympathy, "And how many rescues have you been on?" She breathed. Virgil whispered in her ear,  
  
"In all of 'em, I never saw him with an expression like that." He looked at Gordon who was obviously thinking the same thing. Troy and Phones nodded with respect and made 'good luck' faces to Virgil. A strange feeling welled in the pit of his stomach, and he held Helena's hand aware that the palms of his own had suddenly gone clammy.  
  
Scott completed the walk to the end of the throne room, and stood just in front of the throne before the six or seven priests who had gathered there. His blue eyes searched once around the room, and he must have just seen Virgil because he gave a shaky smile and put a hand over the watch that was out of place with his outfit, but that he had evidently been allowed to keep anyway. The palace guards fell into the seats on either side of the room next to the aisle. Virgil swallowed. One stayed beside Scott, unarmed but in full dress uniform.  
  
What followed for about ten minutes was the priests droning on about some rights and privileges that Scott was entitled to, and something about the joining of souls before the God of the Sea and the temptation of self- destruction. Scott started to fidget, his long silvery-blue cloak rippling out behind him as he changed his feet and tried to concentrate. Scott resisted the temptation to look back for Virgil and Gordon again. He held onto the watch and glanced up at the high ceiling. He thought that every culture must have parallels like this, even undersea ones, dreaming of heaven above them if only they could reach it. Scott clenched a fist and tried to stay focussed. Surely it didn't take this long for Jupiter to revolve around the sun! His mind wandered.  
  
"…And do you give yourself to the Empress willingly and forever, sharing your souls within our Kingdom for the greatest good of the people, and the…"  
  
"Yes." Scott said, clearly, but a little too soon. The old priest looked affronted, but caught Scott's eye and coughed before he said,  
  
"And now, the Empress will accept your pledge." Scott nodded. He heard a soft whisper as the owners of a hundred silk clothes all turned to see the Empress' grand entrance. He was not allowed to turn himself; he had to wait until she arrived, Hermes had told him strictly during rehearsal, or it meant terrible luck for the wedding, he'd added with a sly grin. So, Scott waited, patiently. Even less long, now…  
  
Virgil stared like the rest of them, amazed at how the bratty little girl had transformed into such an amazing creature. The Empress was carried in on a huge oyster shell, supported by at least thirty servants who were all dressed in white and silver. The Empress herself wore a shimmering dress, which gave her the appearance of a true mermaid, and also set off the gleaming jewels and sea flowers in her hair. Her Atlantic eyes gleamed. She appeared to radiate the light in the room, and even to be the source of it. Virgil found himself squinting as she passed by. There were sighs of appreciation as she was set down before them on the dais. Scott was evidently meant to stay below her, and as he looked up Virgil could just hear his startled exclamation before the trumpets (or conch shells, he figured) rang out across the room again.  
  
"This is it, Virgil." Helena whispered to him, "Your big brother's got no way of backing out now." She was barely a hair shorter than him, and Virgil hardly had to lean over to whisper back,  
  
"Is this really happening?" Helena smiled, nudging his shoulder. Then the fanfare ended, and they all sat down, and she leaned into him. Her hair brushed his arm, sending prickles of cool air across his skin. The final lap was about to commence. Virgil suddenly felt his own eyes go damp, although having Helena so close seemed to make that all right. He didn't trust himself to look anywhere except in front where Scott was standing, with the Empress above, surrounded by the waiting priests.  
  
The Empress rose from her shell and walked halfway down the steps. Scott walked up to meet her as faint singing started, his posture rigid with every step. He took her hand and she kissed him, then they turned to face the priests together. Another round of promises were exchanged before the time came to exchange what had to be the final vow. It just had to be the last one, Virgil heard Gordon mutter. Virgil agreed; the suspense was simply killing them all.  
  
"Do you, Scott Tracy, agree to take everything the Empress wishes as your own will, and that you will not question or interfere with anything she may desire or wish to take from you?" the oldest priest of them all droned. Helena winced as Virgil's fist nearly crushed her hand.  
  
"I do." Scott could be heard clearly, despite the odd quietness of his normally curt voice. There was an audible release of breath as the guests all leaned forwards as one. The Empress relaxed visibly, but if Virgil wasn't mistaken Scott appeared even more tense than before. Then there was a distinct shuffling in the vast hall. The priest turned his attention to Shiana. Most of the room held its breath.  
  
"Do you, Empress Shiana, Honoured and Loved Protector of the Kingdom of Aeden, take Scott Tracy's word that he will stay with you, and honour your very wish, and that he will not question or interfere with anything you may desire or wish to take from him? Are you satisfied that your souls will be joined in eternity?"  
  
Whether she ever gave an answer or not was soon to become a moot question, but her answer was drowned anyway as the screaming rebounded through the hall. Whooping and yelling deafened all the guests in the arena. Within seconds the room became a battlefield, and Virgil grabbed Helena and went to drag her to the ground with him. Guests started to run, screaming. Virgil realised that Gordon had vanished. He leapt up, hearing a familiar yell.  
  
Virgil spun as the sharp end of a blade came straight for his chest. 


	4. Underwater Empress part 4

Part 4: Missing  
  
Scott heard the yelling and thought, "Finally." Remembering his part in this, he grabbed Shiana's arm and said, "We have to leave. Now!"  
  
"Rebels. How, by Shiggeru's soul…?" Shiana gasped. Scott didn't have time to talk. He began to usher her quickly off the dais. As he turned, his heart stopped. There were at least fifty rebels running riot down there, and from his position he could see Virgil turning to face one who was charging with a pike straight at his heart. Scott took a step forwards, yelling a warning.  
  
Helena flung herself up, shoved Virgil out of the pike's aim, the blade catching him across one side of his chest. The rebel attacking him overbalanced and tripped forwards in front of him. More angry than hurt, Virgil caught him in an uppercut and the rebel fell, senseless. Virgil rolled from where he'd fallen, looked at Helena,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Move!" She yelled. Virgil twisted to avoid another pike and Helena scrambled to her feet. Virgil was forced to keep moving backwards on his back, with the rebel stabbing at him from above. Virgil's head hit one of the seats and he realised he was trapped; he could never get to his feet in time. The rebel raised the pike over him with a yell and he closed his eyes.  
  
Seeing Virgil safe for a second freed Scott to act. He dragged Shiana off the dais and ran onto the ground behind the throne. Still, he was furious. The rebels weren't supposed to be so violent, and they were meant to be after him and Shiana, not the guests. Shiana clung to him as the rebels broke through the thin line of real guards; the ones who had come with him had been merely servants in uniform. Scott looked back, but he was unable to see if Virgil was all right. There was no time to waste. They dived through the opening along from the throne and down the clear corridor until they reached the gardens. Behind them, the sounds of pursuit got louder and closer.  
  
"Where can we hide?" he demanded, "They're right behind us!"  
  
"I, I don't know…" she looked around wildly, "I, the rebels, they c, couldn't have…"  
  
"Come on!" He took her hand and pulled her deeper into the garden, past the statue where he had seen his brothers again, along to a series of taller rocks and barnacles. The place operated on a sort of tide, which refreshed the plants and little rock pool creatures every day. As they rounded the set of pink and green rocks Shiana grabbed his arm, pointing excitedly,  
  
"There! The, the drains, we can hide!" She cried. Scott nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" The drains were set into the biggest rocks; they were holes big enough for them to get inside, and Scott lifted Shiana down into the nearest one as he heard a shout.  
  
"There they are!" Scott looked up. The rebels were there and closing in. Scott let her go. She slipped and vanished down the drain with a squeal. Scott yelled,  
  
"Hang on, Shiana!" He took one last look, and then he jumped after her, and into the deep, watery darkness below.  
  
Virgil opened his eyes, surprised to find himself still alive and unhurt. The rebel lay in a bloodied mess in front of him, his glazed eyes open. Virgil blinked, and saw Helena stood over him, clutching a pike; her tall frame quivering and her face shocked and determined. Virgil scrambled up and stepped over the dead man, taking the pike off her.  
  
"You okay, H…?"  
  
Helena screamed; another rebel charged at the two of them. Virgil parried with the blunt end of the pike he was holding and smashed their attacker's weapon aside. He twisted in time to stop another one. Another flung herself at Helena, and he swung round, cracking her over the head. As the rebel went down he saw Gordon and the WASPs in a circle defending a group of terrified guests by themselves. He moved to help them, but Helena took his arm, and the sound of the trumpets filled the air, deafening him. He glanced around in surprise as the hall went quiet and the rebels appeared to fall back. Helena looked up, her lucid eyes tear-filled and hopeful.  
  
"It's over?"  
  
"I don't know." He saw more guards filling the hall, "Looks like the cavalry's arrived. Wonder what took them so long." The guards rounded up the rebels who were starting to struggle. Then the guards began to cut the rebels down one by one. Virgil looked away, disgusted. Helena buried her face in his chest, shaking. He gently stroked her hair, resting his own head against hers. The attack was over, but where the heck was Scott? He eyed the empty throne curiously. Where had his brother and the brat gone?  
  
The tunnel went down for miles. Scott could hear Shiana in the distance, but there was no time to worry about her as water rushed over him and he was suddenly engulfed in it. He choked as the pressure carried him down into the darkness, then he was aware that he was floating in it and that suddenly the tunnel no longer surrounded him. He was thrown out of the tunnel by the rushing water and landed with a splash in a deep pool. The cloak he was wearing wrapped itself around his body, pulling him under. It took all his self-control not to struggle, to remember what he had been told, to let the water carry him to safety. Scott HHHhHHHH hhhh emerged gasping in a shallow area of the pool. He pulled himself free of the cloak and tore off the buckle at his neck. Discarding the cloth, he swam strongly to the ledge of rock and clung to it before pulling himself out onto the reassuringly solid surface. He spent a second there collecting his breath, then glanced about. Tiny bug-like creatures let out a dim, wavering light as he scanned the high cave, which stretched for a long way beyond him. No sign of her.  
  
"Shiana!" he shouted. Then he spotted her struggling limply in the water, also confined by her clothes. He dived back in, guided her to the side and pushed her up onto the ledge. Her head was bleeding, and he cradled her gently. To his relief she was coming round. Her Atlantic eyes opened.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"We're okay, Shiana. We got away." He eyed her professionally, "You seem to be in one piece, anyway. How's your head?"  
  
"Terrible. I want to go home…" she moaned. Scott gently traced the wound. A scratch, he decided. She whimpered. Scott lifted her to a sitting position.  
  
"We'll get home, Shiana. First we have to figure out where we are. Any ideas?"  
  
"The, the drains go miles away from the Palace. Oh, Scott, we, we're in the Eerie Caverns!"  
  
"Eerie? So I see…"  
  
"No, it's where the worthless poor live! The starving and the sick…I, I want to go home!" she wailed. Scott nodded reassuringly.  
  
"We will, honey. Just try not to panic."  
  
"Panic?" She drew herself up, some of her old haughtiness returning. "I am not afraid of that scum. We must return to the palace at once so that I can have those who drove us here executed! They will pay for…" she wavered, putting a hand to her forehead. Scott steadied her; she put her arms over his shoulders. The pilot grimaced. Her bloodlust was as strong as ever, despite her fragile state. He let her kiss him, aware that they would have to get moving soon.  
  
"Do you know how to get back?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then we'll have to find someone to help us. We'll leave when you're feeling better."  
  
"Yes, Scott." She said. Her eyes filled with fresh tears. "Oh, they ruined it! They ruined our wedding!" she sobbed furiously and put her arms around him. Scott patted her head gently.  
  
"Uh, yeah, my heart's broken, too…it's a real tragedy." And it had been a close thing, he thought wryly. He hoped Virgil was okay. When this was all over he would get a chance to make him understand. He felt the band of the watch on his cold arm. He lifted her gently to her feet. "We should move. Are you okay now?" she nodded, looking childlike and paler still in the thin light. Scott shivered. "I need to get warm and so do you. Why's it so cold here?"  
  
"How should I know?" she sniffed. "This place is a wasteland. The people existing here are scum. There's nothing I need from them so why should I care?"  
  
"You know, you're really not helping." He said. She scowled, and he took her arm. "Come on, honey. Let's start walking. I know we're gonna find our way home. Both of us." She brightened a little. They started to make their way into the coolness of the cavern. With Scott holding her arm and supporting her, she began to talk; her shrill voice dampened by echoes, asking him,  
  
"Scott, what is honey…?"  
  
Virgil and the Ambassador sat together while Gordon saw to the few cuts and scraped limbs that Marina, Troy and Phones had received during the mêlée. The Ambassador was gradually recovering, and Virgil's own wound needed dressing, but he had refused to leave her side until she came out of shock.  
  
"Any more word on Scott?" Troy asked. Gordon wiped sweat from his face and shook his head.  
  
"I haven't been able to get anything out of anyone. They're ignoring us." They had been escorted back to their quarters and given orders to stay put until someone told them what to do. Which they had done, crammed into one bedroom, for the last half hour. Virgil looked up.  
  
"I saw him take the Empress somewhere. I don't think she's been killed."  
  
"We don't know that, Tracy." Troy muttered, "They probably think that we had something to do with the attack. It's no secret that you didn't approve."  
  
"So, that doesn't prove anything…"  
  
"Oh no, not until they decide that we'd make great scapegoats. Listen, Tracy, I say we grab the next guard and get out of here while we still have the chance. It can't be too hard to escape back to Stingray."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. We don't have our diving gear, anyway. They've still got it. And Scott must have known that this was going to happen." Virgil frowned, "He didn't want to tell us, though. Probably didn't think want us to interfere."  
  
"Scott knew all along? Why on earth would he keep it to himself?" Troy asked angrily. "Look at us, we could have been killed…"  
  
"Hermes." Helena murmured.  
  
"What did you say, honey?" Virgil asked. Her attractive features were slowly regaining focus. She leaned into him, her supple frame relaxing.  
  
"I think that her aide knows. Hermes knows what's going on. We have to ask him." She smiled thinly, "Scott told me that not much gets past him. He said that Hermes had been..." She frowned at Virgil, "You're bleeding."  
  
"It's nothing. We have to find Hermes…"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby." Helena got to her feet, shakily, and took the cloth from Gordon, rinsing it in the bowl of water. She attended to the scratch on Virgil's chest. "I shouldn't think they're in any danger."  
  
"What about us?" Troy muttered.  
  
"You said these people were peaceful. You were right. I don't think they want to provoke an incident." Helena murmured. Virgil stripped off the waistcoat and she wiped the blood from the vicious gash on his side. She smiled more cheerfully, "I'll see what I can do." Virgil watched her curiously. He felt her cool, no-nonsense fingers against his bare skin. She glanced up. Her light blue eyes brushed his. "Scott wanted me to stop you doing anything crazy." She added, thoughtfully.  
  
"Sounds like you and he had quite a chat." He murmured.  
  
"You saw I managed to get him that watch. That was important to you, I know." She pushed a strand of thick blonde hair from her face. "I'm sure he's okay – sorry." She pursed her lips as Virgil flinched. "Well, at least it's stopped bleeding."  
  
"We can't wait here too long, Virgil." Gordon said. "We need to call base and Marineville."  
  
"Gordon's right, we need to get back to Stingray." Troy agreed. "How do you feel now, Ambassador?"  
  
"Well enough to attempt a bit of diplomacy." Helena stood away from Virgil, he stood up too, "Just let me speak to one of the guards."  
  
"This could be tricky. We're locked in." Troy said.  
  
"They'll listen." Helena walked over to the door. "I just hope it won't take too long for them to bring us some food. I'm bloody starving."  
  
"I'm hungry." Shiana repeated. Scott didn't stop walking. The tunnel was evidently used sometimes by the poor wretches who subsisted on the meagre pickings this far from the city. Hermes' words came back to him, that Scott wasn't as important as the good of the people in this half-dead kingdom. Its leader had stopped and was sulking. He called to her behind him.  
  
"Then you'll have to wait until we find someone."  
  
"I'm not moving until you get me some food." She pouted, folding her arms. Scott sighed quietly and walked back. He took her arm, stared down at her patiently.  
  
"If you don't move, I'm gonna have to leave you here."  
  
"Pleeease?" she whined. "Scott, my feet hurt…"  
  
"Listen, Shiana, I can't just magic food out of nowhere…"  
  
"What's magic…?"  
  
"…And if you don't come with me someone else might find you and recognise you. And you aren't the most popular person in this neck of the kingdom."  
  
"Who dares to say that? The people love me!"  
  
"Hermes mentioned something about rebels being from the poor end of town. I've a hunch this is what he meant." He folded his arms, "Now you can take your chances here but I'll tell you…this is one creepy place to hang around in."  
  
"Humph." She put her nose in the air, "I am protected by Shiggeru."  
  
Scott shrugged and turned around.  
  
"Then you don't need me…" he began to walk on. She hissed after him,  
  
"Uh, Scott, I think you should stay with me. For your own protection. You're safer with me…" he heard her feet slap on the black rock floor, but he kept walking, "Scott, wait! Honey?" she wailed. Finally he paused and she caught up with him. She punched him angrily on the chest, he grinned. "You…you lump of crab vomit…" she spluttered.  
  
"Glad to hear you're back, Shiana." He said. She glared at him. Then her whole body stiffened and she turned her head, listening. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Voices." She whispered. "Around the tunnel…"  
  
"Okay. Get behind me." Shielding her, Scott cautiously crept around the corner until he heard the voices too. Three voices, coming from a larger cave off-shooting from the cavern they were in. Scott peered around the corner of the rock wall. His heart rose in relief. He brought Shiana closer, "I think we're in luck. Let's go and make some friends…"  
  
"She's been gone a long time, Virgil." Gordon said.  
  
"She's got a lot to ask." Virgil murmured. He glanced over at Troy, fast asleep on one of the beds, while Marina and Phones sat together on the other. Virgil and Gordon had done enough pacing that they hadn't sat down at all yet. Virgil frowned, looking at his brother then glancing once more at the WASPs. He put an arm over Gordon's shoulder, "Hey, have you tried to call Scott on the telecomm yet?"  
  
"No. I didn't get the chance. I'll do it now?"  
  
"Okay." Virgil covered him while Gordon lifted the watch. He whispered into it,  
  
"Gordon calling Virgil. Come in, Virgil…" it was Virgil's telecomm after all. The signal would only respond to that call sign. "It's not working, Virgil." Gordon shook it, and then tried again. He looked at Virgil, concerned, "He doesn't answer."  
  
"Must be ignoring us." Virgil said.  
  
"What's going on?" Tempest asked from the bed.  
  
"Nothing." Virgil sighed. He exchanged glances with Gordon. "Guess that's it."  
  
"Well why would he ignore us?" Gordon exclaimed.  
  
"Scott knows what he's doing. We just have to wait."  
  
"You mean we should just sit here?"  
  
"Yeah. We just sit here." Virgil walked towards the see-through section of the membrane around them. He gazed out. "At least until Helena gets back."  
  
Gordon's reflection clearly wasn't happy.  
  
Scott told Shiana to stay put and walked out around the corner into the wide cave beyond. The three people looked at him curiously. One was a man with dark, almost blue hair a little older than Scott. The other was a thin woman with greenish hair like Shiana's; in her late teens, and on Scott's appearance she called to a little girl of about five or six. They were gathering mussels and seaweed from the little rock pools in the damp cave. Scott stepped forwards and caught the older man's eye.  
  
"Hi. Hi, er…my friend and I are lost and we were wondering if you could help us out. If that's okay. Hello?"  
  
"You're a Terran." The man said. Scott nodded. He was never sure how they knew it, but they always did. The man frowned, "How did you get here?"  
  
"That's a long and exciting story, friend." Scott looked closer at the man. He had a series of markings on one arm, like a shimmering tattoo that ran up in light red and green swirls to his neck. "I hope you're the person I'm looking for." The pilot said.  
  
"I hope I am. Do you have anything you can give me and my sisters?"  
  
"This." Scott removed the gold buckle he had saved from the cloak that had nearly drowned him. The man nodded,  
  
"Then come and join us. I am Lageau. This is my sister, Finn, and my baby sister, Fran. We have shelter in the cavern where you can join us if you wish."  
  
"Thanks. Is it okay if my friend here tags along?" Scott gestured back to Shiana. She walked over using her haughtiest step. She put out her hand.  
  
"My Consort is…." She began. Scott stepped in,  
  
"This is, er, my, er…" his throat suddenly felt tight, "My fiancée, Penelope." It had been the first name he'd thought of. He grinned. Lageau looked at him, Scott shrugged, and Shiana tugged his arm.  
  
"Give me something to eat." She commanded Lageau piercingly.  
  
"First you'll have to help us collect food." Lageau said reasonably.  
  
"Whaaaaat? How dare you…!" Scott covered her mouth and tried to hide his growing smile. She struggled, and then went limp, fuming behind his palm.  
  
"Sounds great." He said. Lageau nodded and tossed him a basket.  
  
"You can start now."  
  
At about the same time, Virgil had called base using the radio brought by the WASPs. As he made his report, Troy was snoozing, and so were Gordon and Marina. Phones was on watch but was actually looking out of the windows. Virgil told Jeff everything that had happened, up to Scott accepting the marriage, feeling some of the worry ease as he explained to his father about Scott's second mysterious disappearance.  
  
"Obviously Scott is in on whatever they're doing. You don't know any more about the situation?" Jeff's gruff voice sounded concerned, but it reassured Virgil all the same.  
  
"Not yet, Father. We're waiting for Helena to return now. She should be able to tell us more."  
  
"Helena?"  
  
"She's the Ambassador who came with us in Stingray."  
  
"I see." Jeff said. Virgil was grateful that he couldn't be seen over the relatively old-fashioned radio. He sensed his face flush guiltily. "How did you find Stingray, anyway? Is it as fast as they say?"  
  
"Oh, it's faster. Could even beat Thunderbird Four. Pity their Captain's a complete jerk." Virgil found himself saying. Jeff chuckled,  
  
"It's not like you to take such a dislike to someone, Virgil. Still, he's meant to be the best there is."  
  
"Yeah." Virgil glanced doubtfully at the snoozing WASP captain. "I still don't know how well he and Phones know Gordon. Didn't he ever do anything interesting in the WASPs?"  
  
"Apart from spending a year underwater? He was about to join the Submarine section of the outfit when I started this idea. Then he had the accident, and…" Jeff paused.  
  
"Oh, I see. I never heard the full story. Anyway, you should have been at the wedding. Scott looked ready to faint!" he heard Jeff laugh and joined in.  
  
"I can't imagine that! Wish I'd been there. Well, keep trying to reach him on the radio, son, but if he's ignoring the calls it must be for a good reason. We'll stand by here if you need anything."  
  
"F-A-B, Father. I'll call you at once if we learn any more."  
  
"I know you will, son. Now get some sleep. Meanwhile, try not to strangle Tempest. You might need his help later on."  
  
"Yeah, and catfish are fighting rock snakes on Mars…"  
  
"I heard that." Troy murmured. Virgil winced.  
  
"Goodnight, son." Jeff said through undisguised laughter. Virgil switched off the radio and turned to Tempest, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me, Tracy?" the aquanaut demanded.  
  
"I only have a problem with the chip on your shoulder. Now, I'm gonna get some sleep before Helena gets back…"  
  
"You two seem awful cosy." Tempest said, not budging.  
  
"Meaning?" Virgil flexed his hand thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think you're including us in your little discussions. Maybe you should keep us more informed about what's going on, or you might put us at risk."  
  
"I don't neglect my duty. I don't know what common practice at Marineville is. Maybe I don't think you're capable of doing anything on this mission. You've done nothing but gripe since we arrived." Virgil drew himself up. "Maybe we should have brought Atlanta along."  
  
"Take that back!" the captain's blue eyes blazed. Virgil set his jaw. He'd had enough of this.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"If you think you can beat me…"  
  
"I'd like to see you try…!"  
  
They circled each other like caged animals; glaring. Tempest swooped in with a fist just as the mirror door opened behind Virgil. Virgil ducked and the WASP captain careered straight into the person entering the room.  
  
"Ow!" Hermes landed on his butt as Troy fell over him. Virgil stood over them both, and the others, woken by the argument, gathered round. An astonished Gordon grabbed Virgil's arm,  
  
"What the heck did you do?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure Troy here'll explain everything." Virgil went to help Hermes to his feet. The older man looked surprised but unhurt. He brushed himself down,  
  
"You young fools! What did you think you were doing?"  
  
"Sorry." Virgil said. Tempest nodded, getting up.  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry."  
  
"You idiots!" Hermes snapped, "I just hope that your brother isn't as frelling irresponsible!" He glanced at them, "I have a message from Ambassador Brown. She wants you to join her in the gardens. You only." He added, looking at Virgil. Troy rolled his eyes. Gordon frowned.  
  
"How come, Virgil?"  
  
"Because she wants to spend a little quality time with your brother." Troy snorted. Virgil walked past him,  
  
"Shut up, Tempest."  
  
As the door closed Gordon helped Tempest back to his feet. The WASP captain grunted,  
  
"What's his problem?"  
  
Scott dropped another slimy sea-creature into the basket and wrinkled his nose. Shiana gave another squeal and leaped backwards.  
  
"It tried to bite me!"  
  
"They can't bite you." Lageau said. Scott peeled another slithering creature off the wall and held it out; Shiana was sulking for the fourth time and had her arms folded and her back to him. He couldn't resist.  
  
"Aaaaaaargh!!"  
  
Helena's lovely face broke into a bright smile as Virgil entered the gardens. Hermes left them. Virgil smiled back at her, and then she startled him by hugging him tightly. Her face lifted up to his, and for a second they checked, then he relaxed and put his arms around her. She paused, stopped him leaning any closer to her suddenly dry lips.  
  
"Come with me, Virgil." She said. Virgil reluctantly let her go. She took his hand and led him into the garden. "We have to get out of sight."  
  
"Why?" Virgil sensed the ambiguity in her; her hand was smooth as the heat of the gardens swirled around them.  
  
"I called you here because I wanted to get you alone." She said.  
  
"Oh. Really?" Virgil raised an eyebrow and Helena smiled to herself.  
  
"I need to talk to you." She told him, "Let's go over there, where we won't be seen." They walked past the rocks where Scott had taken Shiana, past them to another set of statues, to a bench beneath tall-growing seaweed rising out from a pool. She sat down on it and gestured for him to join her, and Virgil saw that she had renewed the blue sea-orchid in her hair, that her creamy skin was covered in a thin film of sweat. She returned his scrutiny, and tugged at the shoulder sleeve of the loose, shimmering toga she was wearing. "This thing makes me feel like an actor in some crummy Trek fantasy." She complained.  
  
"Women always had the better outfits." He smiled, not really listening to her words, just the sound of her voice. Helena raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're certainly a case in point. Not that it's a complete loss…"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Er, Virgil, listen. I called you here because I want to tell you away from the others. It's important."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Virgil, this is the Prince of Calshoom and his aide, Demetri."  
  
Virgil looked up in surprise. The kind-faced man from before was walking over, followed by the most repulsive man he had ever seen. Virgil drew back before he could stop himself. Helena put a warning hand on his leg,  
  
"Don't react too badly, he's royalty…"  
  
"It's just a, a shock, that's all." Virgil glanced at her, Helena moved her hand, and he stood up to meet the ugly man in flowing robes. A little closer Virgil realised that the man was merely extremely old, his dark eyes shone brightly from the withered face, but there was something about it that unsettled him, made him want to check that all his own features was still there. He forced a smile and shook his hand.  
  
"Virgil Tracy? The Ambassador said that I should meet you, to reassure you about your brother. Scott is doing us a great favour, and his actions will save this Kingdom and its people."  
  
"That's very kind but what the hell is he playing at?" Virgil asked angrily.  
  
"Sit down and I shall explain. I am not as young as I was." The Prince sat in the edge of rock beside the pool. Virgil sat opposite, noting that Helena had reclined a professional distance away.  
  
"So, what's the story?"  
  
"Scott was being poisoned by the Empress' aide, Hermes…"  
  
"That's why Scott was so ill? That sonuvabitch…"  
  
"He believed that Scott was a temporary distraction and that if he died she would change her mind and marry me. But even if I did marry her, she had no will to help her people, and any the aide I sent would not be put to its use. The husband of the Empress has no rights in the running of this land, even if I rule my own cities at home." The Prince waited and Virgil nodded,  
  
"So how did Scott help?"  
  
"I decided that your brother must be saved, discovering as I did that he was also a member of the Terran organisation who saved us from the deadly sludge on the rig. I tried to explain this to the Empress, but she would not listen. I protected your brother so that he could aid us in the next part of the plan."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"To take Shiana on a tour of the less-wonderful parts of her kingdom. To show her how bad it was and how a simple vow could change all that."  
  
"So the attack at the wedding…"  
  
"Was organised with Hermes' assistance. I had no idea that it would be so terrible." The Prince sighed, "But it was the best way to make Shiana trust Scott and to get her to the underworld. They escaped down the drains over there. They were washed out in an expected place, and by now, the palace guard should have joined them. He will protect them both in a prearranged scenario. When Shiana appears to have reached an understanding of her people's plight, we will find her and bring her back."  
  
"And Scott can go home?"  
  
"Yes, Virgil, Scott can go home."  
  
"Are you sure he'll be safe out there?"  
  
"He is not alone, but he will have to be careful. I think that if he has survived this far, he should return alive." At this Virgil frowned, scratching the back of his head. The sweat was tickling his shoulders, his neck.  
  
"That's not the most encouraging reassurance I've ever heard. Isn't the poor area where the rebels came from?"  
  
"The rebels come from everywhere. They do not know about our plans but they have spies everywhere. We must be careful. Just explain the outline to your other brother, but do not tell him everything until tomorrow." The Prince got up and smiled through crumpled features at the pilot. "Then we will begin an official search to draw attention away from the area the Empress and Scott are in."  
  
"So Scott's not in any danger?"  
  
"It'll be dangerous, but it's better than what might have happened. Trust me, Virgil Tracy. I believe your brother is a good man to have around when there is danger."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, he can handle trouble." Virgil folded his arms, "I still don't like it, but I guess I don't have much of a choice. Scott'll just have to cope for himself."  
  
"The man with them, Lageau, is one of our most dedicated soldiers, Mr Tracy." Demetri told him. "He won't let anything happen to the Empress or Scott."  
  
"Great." Virgil was still unconvinced but looking more resigned. The Prince smiled and patted his arm.  
  
"Your brother is saving a whole Kingdom of people, Virgil. He had no regrets." With another smile, the Prince of Calshoom left and Demetri hurried after him. Virgil stayed where he was, arms folded, thinking. Helena touched his shoulder and he looked up, startled.  
  
"You heard the Prince? Scott will be okay." She said. Virgil took her hand.  
  
"I heard. I just don't like not being able to speak to him. I wish he'd told me."  
  
"I guess he thought you would try and stop him."  
  
"I wouldn't have. I just, I don't know. Scott's more than capable of looking after himself, I just…" Helena knelt beside him and she looked into his eyes. Virgil seemed hesitant and she tilted her head.  
  
"Scott wouldn't want you to worry, Virgil. Oh, Virgil, it's so gorgeous here. Can't you just let yourself enjoy it for a while?"  
  
"Depends on who I'm with." Virgil took her other hand. For a moment they just looked at each other. "I should get back and tell Gordon the news." He said. She could see in his eyes that he didn't want to. Helena wondered at herself, fooling around with a member of International Rescue.  
  
"You know, it really isn't in the manual…" she murmured. Virgil's coffee-coloured eyes widened,  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I was sent here to help you…"  
  
"You have."  
  
"Not really. This whole thing was set up before we even got here." Helena sighed. Virgil brought his handsome face closer to hers.  
  
"That's okay by me. You didn't do any less than you could have." Virgil's intense dark eyes were suddenly uncertain. Helena lifted a hand to his face and stroked the damp hair from his forehead. The intimacy was finally at the right moment. She lifted her head and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Virgil's arms came around her; it felt as though the music from the throne room had surged into the gardens. His kiss was warm and more forceful than she would have expected. She was lost, and ran her hand across his chest; she felt his fingers run up into her hair. There was no need for words, just standing together in the garden for a time neither of them counted. Virgil nuzzled into her, and Helena smiled through the kiss, blinking to look at him. Sensing this, Virgil looked at her. They parted, he left a hand on her neck and she bit her lip.  
  
"I'm glad we didn't wait any longer." She breathed. His eyes were bright and searched hers with a gleam that turned her legs to fluid.  
  
"I can hear music." He murmured. Helena laughed and so did he. They embraced and then he slid his arm around her waist and they walked like that in the gardens together for what felt nothing like hours.  
  
"Hermes, what a pleasant surprise." The Prince put down the cup he was holding and started to rise.  
  
"No need to move, Prince, this is merely a quick visit. I came to ask why you have told his brother everything. I was under the impression that you would ask him to leave. Too much is at stake for you to tell a Terran all our plans."  
  
"To start, Hermes, may I remind you whom you are speaking to. I'm not your child leader; I am the ruler of Calshoom. Secondly, I told his brother through the Ambassador. The girl clearly has affection for him that should cover any worries he has for at least the next few days. She understands the urgency and the need for this plot to succeed."  
  
"Thank you for that warning, Prince." Hermes replied with a cursory smile. "However, I think that we should have her under constant surveillance from our guards. We need to make sure that idiot doesn't let her get into trouble."  
  
"You really know nothing about International Rescue, do you, Hermes." The Prince sneered.  
  
"I have decided that we will get her back in three days. No less. I will have her tracked down as of now. After that, she will marry you. Even if we have to kill the Terran and his guests as well to persuade her."  
  
"Your Kingdom is as bloodthirsty as ever." The Prince shook his head, "You will pay dearly for condoning this violence. When I marry her things will be very different around here."  
  
"Your idealism is…heartening, Prince. However well this ends, what we really need is for trade to return. New fishing grounds, and work for the people to do. And only you can do that. So the Terran must be disposed of. I've seen her, and she's quite infatuated with him"  
  
"I hate you, Scott Tracy!" Shiana yelled angrily. Scott ducked as the slimy creature whistled past his head and splatted into the wall beside him. Shiana started to thump him on the chest until he gripped her by the forearms and stopped her.  
  
"I never had a little sister. Guess it wouldn't have been all that different." Scott grinned. Shiana screwed her face up and glared at him.  
  
"Why can't we go home?" she asked tearfully.  
  
"We don't know how. These nice people are going to help us."  
  
"Don't patronise me, Scott. Don't forget who…"  
  
"How could I. But keep it to yourself, huh?" Scott released her and noticed she was shivering. He put his arms around her from behind. Shiana sighed and relaxed against him. The two girls had stopped to watch them. Lageau clapped his hands.  
  
"I think we're finished here. We should get back."  
  
"Then we can eat?" Shiana asked. Lageau smiled at her.  
  
"That's right, Penelope - then we can eat." He started to make his way from the caves; carrying the baskets that were each half full with the collected creatures. Scott rocked Shiana gently from side to side.  
  
"Well, Penny, whaddya say?"  
  
"I'm not eating those."  
  
"You're starving, aren't you? It might be all they have."  
  
"But then they'd be…"  
  
"Poor." He whispered. Shiana pulled away and gave him a fierce look.  
  
"Stupid. Like you." She marched away. Scott wiped his face with his arm and breathed deeply, then followed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
"You sure took your time. Did she have anything to say?" Gordon lifted an arm to welcome Virgil back. His brother walked through the door, humming a jazzed up version of Dangerous Game by the Cass Carnaby Five, (or Five, as they now preferred to be known since Cass had gone on to pursue his own career). Gordon exchanged glances with Phones. Someone had scrounged up a pack of cards and the two aquanauts were sitting playing blackjack. Troy was fast asleep on one bed and Marina was watching the fish swim outside.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Scott's being used by the Prince and co in a plot to make the Empress marry the Prince of Calshoom." Virgil landed on the empty bed, practically bouncing up and down on it. Gordon put down his cards and stared at him.  
  
"Sure, that's a good reason to look like you just kissed the Ambassador."  
  
"What?" Virgil went bright red. Gordon laughed in delight,  
  
"I knew it! Troy was right!"  
  
"Yay, Troy." The Captain muttered from the bed. Virgil just grinned.  
  
"So, what happened? You crazy kids!" Gordon got up, genuinely curious. Virgil stretched out with his arms above his head and said,  
  
"We talked, and walked in the garden for a while, and…"  
  
"Yeah, right." Gordon shook his head, "Wow, Virg, I mean, it's been what, five years…"  
  
"Uh, so what's the deal with Scott?" Troy asked, "Even though I can't wait to hear the details of your love life, Tracy, I think we should know what's going on"  
  
"How's that eye, Troy…?"  
  
"Come on, Virg, what did she say?" Gordon asked.  
  
"What I already told you. Scott's being used to teach the Empress about the plight of her people. They're in the underworld." Virgil frowned, "That suddenly sounds a lot worse than I meant it to."  
  
"I don't understand. How?"  
  
"When they escaped the fighting Scott took her somewhere, and right now he's still with her and acting as her conscience."  
  
"You're not telling me you actually like eating this filth." Shiana was finally whispering her insults at him instead of screaming them across the floor.  
  
"My family would probably tell you I'd eat anything and frequently do. Even when I'm not this hungry." Scott gulped down another sea slug and raised an eyebrow, "Eat up, kid, it's good for you."  
  
Shiana pouted, but put one in her mouth. The little girl laughed at the face she made. Shiana glared at her and the little girl just sniggered.  
  
Five others had joined them in a small cave that had been cleared and made to resemble a home. Scott had been met with curiosity and Shiana was put to work helping to prepare the food. The sea people were relatively cheerful, although Scott understood that they had been luckier than most. Lageau kept a wary eye on the two of them even as the food was shared out. Shiana had lost her temper more than once, only to burst into tears and go running to Scott's arms. He would gently encourage her and send her back, even mucking in with the preparation himself. The slimy creatures needed careful slicing to make them edible, leaving only a small sliver of material that nonetheless looked completely repulsive. The other sea slugs were eaten complete, and Scott found them on the whole more filling. When they had all finished, the group began to talk.  
  
"Are you going to ask them to take us home?" Shiana asked. Scott grunted,  
  
"Soon."  
  
"Penelope, come and play with us." Fran called. Shiana looked round. The little girl had a bubble about the size of an English soccer ball. There was another little girl with her and a boy. Shiana put her nose in the air.  
  
"I don't play children's games."  
  
"Ah, come on, Penny. A little exercise never hurt anyone." Scott got up and Fran threw him the 'ball'. He caught it and threw it to Shiana, who fumbled it and then kicked it back at him. She pouted.  
  
"This is a stupid game – ow!" The bubble bounced off her head. Angry now, Shiana raced forwards and tried to grab it. Scott threw it back to Fran, who passed it to the little boy. The bubble shot past Scott and Shiana and hit Lageau on the head. Shiana laughed until it came back at her, and she dodged it with surprising grace and ran after Fran who ran off with it. The chase took them out of the little cave and further away. Scott shouted,  
  
"Wait! Come back!" suddenly he was in a darker section of the tunnels. He stepped forwards, "Hey! Penny? Fran! You there!" he turned around to find his way back. They were probably already in the cave, and he'd let a few turns and a bit of darkness confuse him. Navigation was never his strong point. Scott heard whispering behind him and turned. Something white flashed out of view. Curious, he spun, hearing it behind him. The whispering became a hiss. He glanced as the white shape flashed just out of view. Then the hiss became a more insistent growl. Scott's mouth went dry.  
  
"Shiana? Honey?" he tried to move as quietly as he could, and stepped backwards.  
  
He banged into something white with huge eyes. "Arrrgh!"  
  
"Ha! Ha!" Shiana danced away from him, her silver cloak making her appear ghostly in the poor light. Scott exhaled noisily, and, laughing, said,  
  
"Good one, Penny. Now let's get back to the party…"  
  
"Oh, after I lost you and the kids so cleverly?" she brought the cloak around her and went close to him, bringing her arms up around his neck. Her girlish face was paler still and she eyed him mischievously.  
  
"Shiana, what are you up to?"  
  
"Now we're here, and you're going to marry me, I thought that we could…" She kissed him insistently on the mouth.  
  
"I…No. Absolutely not." Scott pushed her away. Shiana looked crushed.  
  
"Why? I thought…" he silenced her with a guilty kiss and murmured,  
  
"It's, er, against my upbringing." Well at least that wasn't a complete lie, "I was always told to wait. Until I was married." He could already hear Gordon laughing at him. Shiana's expression changed up to disappointed.  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"Yes." He kissed her again, the taste of salt in his mouth, "And now, I need something to drink. Let's go back. We were winning that game."  
  
"I was winning it…" She said as they started to walk back, Shiana on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, right…"  
  
"You were hopeless…"  
  
"Well look who I had on my team…"  
  
"You lump of…"  
  
"…crab…"  
  
"…vomit."  
  
"You little catfish…" Both sniggering, they returned to the light in the caves beyond. When they did, Scott faced a very angry Lageau… 


	5. Underwater Empress part 5

Part Five: Scarlet Water  
  
After debriefing Gordon and the others in more detail, Virgil tried to concentrate on a card game, "Twist."  
  
"Virgil, who says twist after they've got a nine a ten and an ace?" Gordon asked, exasperated. Virgil put the cards down.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Tracy. You stay in love, and you can owe me more money." Virgil glanced at the Captain. Troy grinned.  
  
"Where is she, anyway?" Phones asked.  
  
"Helena had to talk to Hermes. Just as we were leaving." There was a pause. "She warned me to look out for that guy. He's ruthless." He decided against telling them any more, about the poisoning that made his blood boil.  
  
"So, Scott was lucky." Phones murmured.  
  
"Yeah…." Virgil collected the cards, "Let's all hope he stays that way…Guess you were wrong about this being just a peaceful little kingdom." He was getting worried about Helena as well. He wondered just what Hermes had been saying to her since he'd left her in the gardens.  
  
It had ended too abruptly, but Virgil had finally decided he should go back and let the others know what was going on. "…Or Troy might accuse me of keeping big secrets from him."  
  
"Couldn't have that." Helena murmured. Virgil had kissed her, smiling.  
  
"Are you coming back with me now?"  
  
"To the rooms?" she'd kissed him back and felt his arms around her. How was it possible to feel this way twice in one lifetime? He'd nodded, and she'd said, "All we can do now is wait there, until..."  
  
"Ah, Ambassador. I thought I would find you still here with Mr Tracy. I must talk to you."  
  
"Hermes." Virgil suddenly looked angry. Helena kissed his cheek,  
  
"Why don't you go on back? I'll see you in our quarters." Virgil glanced warily at the man. Then he straightened, and smiled tightly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Okay, honey. Don't be long."  
  
"See you, Virgil." She watched him stride out with his graceful assurance. Her eyes wandered, and then she snapped her attention back to Hermes. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Sit down, my dear." He gestured to the marble bench. Something in his tone made her uneasy. She sat, suddenly wishing Virgil were still there. Hermes walked around Helena. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"What do you want, then?"  
  
"I see you two have grown close…"  
  
"What if we have? It won't affect the final outcome. The Empress changes her mind, his brother goes home and we leave you in peace." She realised that she was being a little defensive, but Hermes was worrying her.  
  
"I cannot allow you to leave, now that I know you have told him everything."  
  
"The Empress will change her mind, Hermes. There is nothing to worry about." Helena flinched as Hermes leant near to her.  
  
"I don't think you understand, girl. Virgil Tracy and his brothers cannot be allowed to jeopardise the plan. I have already decided she will be rescued. I was a fool to agree to this in the first place."  
  
"What about us? What about Scott?" Helena was truly scared now. Hermes gave a serpent's smile.  
  
"You think that the Empress will want him to live when she finds out he has been deceiving her? And as for you…you must be the worst Ambassador the Terrans have ever produced." He glared. "And you have killed a man. All for that stupid fool, Tracy. I am starting to believe that you only want this plan so that you can stay with him."  
  
"You bastard!" Helena snapped. She stood up, her blue eyes blazing, "There is no need for any action so extreme! If I hadn't told them about the plan, Virgil and the others would have taken even more drastic measures to find him. The plan would have been even harder to keep secret!" she was millimetres away from strangling him. Hermes actually looked afraid at the expression on her face. She took a step towards him and continued. "It may not be the most reliable plan in the world, but it's the best way your Kingdom can keep its integrity! You won't get any help from anyone if you insist on executing or poisoning everyone in sight!" She drew her head level with his face. "And trust me, Mr Hermes, I will find a way out of here and I will tell everyone unless you keep to the deal!"  
  
Hermes wrinkled his nose and noticeably shrank back. Helena was too angry to notice, but managed to listen calmly as he said.  
  
"I am still unhappy with the Empress being left out there…."  
  
"You have to trust Scott and Lageau to keep her safe. I was told that you believed in keeping the peace in this Kingdom." She appealed to his better side.  
  
"Which I will go to any lengths to protect, Ambassador."  
  
"And I will do exactly the same to protect my charges." She said. She held his gaze firmly, without shrinking. She sensed she was getting through to the older man. Hermes looked at her with a slightly different expression from before, and Helena silently breathed a sigh of relief. Hermes narrowed his eyes shrewdly, and then nodded, thoughtfully.  
  
"I will arrange for the Empress to be collected from the Eerie Caverns within two days. I will not wait for longer than that. But, you have…convinced me that this may work." Hermes took her shoulder; Helena managed a pleasantly surprised smile. He said to her, "If the Empress returns here without any trouble, then you will all be freed. But if I have any trouble at all from Scott Tracy, the Empress or your new lover…" he brought his face close enough for her to smell his salty breath, "…I will be forced to take extreme action once again." He drew back. "I will allow your party to move freely, but in the visitors quarters only. I will tell them this myself. The deadline is in two days time. I do not want to see you until then, when I also hope that we can end this peacefully."  
  
"I understand. Everything will work out, Mr Hermes."  
  
"I hope so." Hermes tilted his head to look at her, "For your sake, and for the peace of the Kingdom."  
  
He left quickly. Helena sat down as her legs turned to jelly. That had been far too close for comfort. She drew a hand across her forehead, feeling drained. She wanted to see Virgil again, but she was so tired. Grimly she forced herself to her feet and made her way back to her room, glad that she had bought them a little more time.  
  
The sphere of light gave off a steady glow that made the dull cave seem even starker. Scott leaned back against a rock, trying to get comfortable and listening to the others talking. Shiana complained to him about being hungry, until Scott had reminded her that all people had to eat here were the sea slugs, "we could always go and get some more." She'd made a disgusted face and sat down, bored. At least she had given up on her overtures of…well, Scott was just glad that she seemed to have let it go. She fell asleep beside him. Looking at her fragile features, it was easy to forget how ruthless she could be - nope, not his type at all.  
  
Lageau sat down beside him  
  
"Our little girl has had enough?"  
  
"Tuckered out by the big day." Scott smiled. He stretched; the hard rock digging in his back, even when he shifted. "So what do you think? Think she's convinced yet?" Lageau smiled.  
  
"You're missing home."  
  
"Of course I am. I hate being stuck here." Scott was surprised by his own frankness. "I miss the sun, and my family, and…and chocolate…" He looked over at the sleeping Empress, "But she has to understand. Guess this is the only way she ever will…"  
  
"You're a good man, Scott Tracy. So, tell me, before you returned here, did you and her…"  
  
"No."  
  
Lageau laughed and stretched out beside him. His dark eyes regarded the pilot with more than casual interest,  
  
"That, my friend, makes you worthy of a son of Shiggeru itself. Why ever not?"  
  
"You think I'm an idiot." Scott drawled.  
  
"Yes. Of course. But I am impressed by your…restraint."  
  
"Okay, Lageau, better hold it there before I pour our next meal over you…." They both laughed at this, and Scott actually felt relaxed for the first time since arriving in Aeden. He asked quietly, "So are they really your sisters?"  
  
"Yes. I came from here originally. Fran and Finn are all I have left."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Our fishing grounds are now empty, and the only places left to get food have become very dangerous. There are sharks around, and they sense our weakness. They killed our mother and father. They were too weak from hunger to swim away in time." Lageau looked at the sleeping Shiana with a pained expression, "The Empress is barely a child. I cannot blame her for this, but I must make her see how to stop it."  
  
"We will, friend." Scott smiled, "You and me both. The sooner she does, the sooner you can get back. Where are we going tomorrow?"  
  
"There is a fishing pool a little way off which we will visit first. Then we will go closer to the main City. It should only take us a few days to get back."  
  
"Good." Scott tried to hide a deep yawn. Lageau leaned back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Get some sleep, Scott Tracy. We have a lot to do tomorrow…"  
  
"I'm still hungry, but…sleeping's the next best thing…." Scott felt his head nod, and despite the stiffness in his back he found a marginally more comfortable position on the rock and dropped off into a deep slumber.  
  
Helena was fast asleep in her room. The door opened quietly, and someone set a plate of food and glass of odd blue liquid by her bed. She could sense his presence but was too sleepy to move from her position, face down on top of the covers.  
  
"Why are you so considerate? How come you're different from all the rest?" she grunted, feeling him move behind her.  
  
"You missed dinner so I asked them to save some." His palm traced down her back. That was it, now she had to move. Helena lifted an arm with effort and propped herself up on the sheets. Virgil pulled up a chair and sat down opposite her. She smiled, unable to help herself.  
  
"You're too nice. Thank you, Virgil." She sipped from the drink, "Aniseed, mmm…" then she nibbled at the elegantly displayed meal, "How late is it?"  
  
"It's about eight o'clock by Gordon's watch. Wondered where you were."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was so tired…" she sat up a little straighter. Virgil watched her from his seat. He didn't look tired but was certainly relaxed.  
  
"You didn't miss much." He smiled, "Just Troy wanting to go home. It's been a long day for everyone."  
  
"It was worth it." Helena put the half-eaten food aside and shuffled over to him. She kissed him on his mouth. "I'm sure that this will be over soon."  
  
"Then what?" He suddenly looked serious. Helena shrugged. She put a hand on his face and leaned into him.  
  
"I wouldn't have believed that International Rescue were allowed relationships." She said thoughtfully. "Everyone at work used to say that…"  
  
"Well, we're not banned from them. Who at work?" he raised an eyebrow. Helena flushed slightly,  
  
"Er, n, no one…Office gossips."  
  
"I see." Virgil was very serious until she caught his eye and hit his shoulder, grinning. He couldn't keep his hands away from her hair; she let it drift over him.  
  
"You don't have to worry. I…" She made a face, "This is what it's going to be like between us, isn't it. Secrets. You're a man of mystery, Virgil. When we leave here what will we do? What's happened before?"  
  
"I don't know." He said, ruefully. "To be honest, since International Rescue started, there just hasn't been the time for anyone else in my life."  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" Helena smiled. Virgil shook his head,  
  
"It's true." He gently took her shoulders and nodded at the half-eaten food on the bed. "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Don't change the subject. I don't really want to know about anyone else, but I am curious. And yes, I think I should finish it." She said, before sitting back. He waited until she finished eating the rest of the plate, playing lazily with his foot against her own. Helena washed it down with the blue water, and prodded him with her toes. "I meant it, Virgil, about it being difficult when we leave..."  
  
"You reminded me to enjoy the beauty around here for as long as I could." He said quietly. Nodding, Helena stretched back on the bed, felt him come and sit beside her. She murmured with half closed eyes,  
  
"Although sometimes I do think that you just wake up and let the world hit you in the face."  
  
"When was your last big romance?" he asked suddenly. Helena looked at him.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"So I have something to blackmail you with." They sniggered. She sat up and took his hands. Virgil gazed at her with the same look that had made her heart melt. She couldn't tell him now, not when everything was going so perfectly. Instead she slipped her arms tightly around his waist and they both folded together onto the sheets.  
  
Scott was walking down the golden beach on his island home. He shielded his eyes from the glare of the wonderfully hot sun, looking out to sea, at the waves as they rose and fell in gentle white-tipped waves, the water as deep and blue as his own eyes. The hot sand slid across his feet like burning silk. A shadow flew overhead, and Scott looked up, his eyes followed it, it was a massive gull, and it led his view to a person seated at the far end of the beach on some rocks. It was hard to make out who it was, but he knew, and Scott took a step forwards. In a few seconds he was beside the person.  
  
"Virgil! It's been so long since I've seen you."  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm painting." Virgil did not look up. Scott noticed that his brother was, all of a sudden, at an easel, in full painting outfit, brushing at a canvas that he could not see. Scott saw him dip his brush in the sea, and apply the clear salt water to the surface of the picture. The water lapped around their waists even while Scott struggled forwards to see the picture. He splashed to Virgil's side, and asked curiously.  
  
"I don't understand. What is it supposed to be, Virgil?"  
  
"It's not finished yet." Virgil murmured. He calmly twisted around, suddenly stabbing into Scott with the brush, and Scott blinked. Blood oozed from his stomach, but he felt no pain. Virgil coated the damp canvas and the bright red liquid blossomed, creating the finishing touch to his artwork. Virgil finally looked directly at Scott, his brown eyes vacant.  
  
"Well, big brother, do you like it?"  
  
"I, I don't know what it is..." Scott covered the soaking wound with his hand as it smeared his blue shirt, turning it a dark black. Virgil glared at Scott; the water was reaching their shoulders now, and claiming them both. He screeched,  
  
"I've spent so long making it for you and this is how you repay me? Can't you even be bothered to see Death when I paint it for you?"  
  
"Death…?" Scott coughed, trying to keep his head above the water. The painting floated past him. He fought to stay afloat and gripped the painting. Virgil's face disappeared beneath the waves. Scott choked, and ducked his head underneath. Storm crashed above. All was starting to go black. The blood made thick scarlet tentacles in the water. Scott yelled, feeling one wrap around his trouser leg…  
  
"Wake up, Scott Tracy!" Lageau was shaking him violently. Scott was yanked back into reality, and grinned, getting his breath back.  
  
"It was just a nightmare…Jeez, it's been a while since I…what is it, Lageau?"  
  
"Scott Tracy, the Empress, Penelope, is missing!" The others on the room were all still sleeping. Finn stood behind a worried-looking Lageau.  
  
"When did she leave?" Scott asked.  
  
"I think she left with Fran more than an hour ago. Finn can take us to where they might have gone. But I should not let either of you out of my sight, which means that you must come too."  
  
"Sure. She's okay, isn't she?" The memory of the dream chilled Scott. Lageau frowned more deeply.  
  
"The area around here can be dangerous when alone. I think that they may have gone to get more food." Scott brushed the last of the sleep from his eyes. He nodded to the other two.  
  
"Lead the way." Memory of the dream had almost gone, but an image still chilled him. He could still see the scarlet water.  
  
When Helena woke, her arm stretched out instinctively to the place beside her in the bed. It was warm, but Virgil wasn't there. Her sleep-blurred mind took in the chronometer by the bed. Where on earth would he be at half- past three in the morning? She waited for fifteen minutes but he didn't return, and if it were anyone else she would have quietly cursed them and gone back under the sheets, but she was restless now and, pulling on a robe, noticed his clothes were gone too.  
  
Helena padded out of the room; following a hunch, she walked to the end of the corridor where there was a small garden and a large swing chair, loosely carved out of the darker rock. A small waterfall trickled out of the wall into a small pool that was pink with coral. Helena went into it and saw Virgil lying asleep, stretched out on the chair. Helena smiled and smoothed back the hair from his fringe, kissing his forehead. He stirred.  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
"Sssh." She whispered, "What are you doing out here, Virgil?"  
  
"Didn't want to keep you awake." He smiled. He reached out to her and traced her neck. "You were so fast asleep."  
  
"Not anymore." She said.  
  
"Well, as you're awake now, there was something I was going to ask you, before we got so, er, distracted." He brought her face close and Helena tilted it curiously.  
  
"What is it, love?"  
  
"What did you and Hermes talk about?" He was surprised at her suddenly guarded expression, which dropped quickly at his confusion. She kissed away the sweat that collected on his upper lip, and said,  
  
"Well, I managed to persuade him that we should be let out of our rooms."  
  
"He told us himself."  
  
"I thought so." She smiled, "And that Scott and the Empress will be rescued in two days. I only hope it works in that time."  
  
"Where are they, anyway?"  
  
"Some place called the Eerie Caverns, I believe he said. Doesn't sound all that good, does it."  
  
"Sounds bloody awful, what?" he replied, gently mocking her light British accent. He looked a little worried and she chuckled and kissed him.  
  
"How much trouble can your brother get into in two days? Or is that a daft question?"  
  
"You just answered it, but I promised myself I wouldn't think of it, and I'm not going to. He can always call us if there's any trouble."  
  
"Really? How?" Helena was curious. Virgil grunted something and she leaned nearer to hear him. She was caught out as he pulled her above him, and after that she didn't bother to hear his reply.  
  
Scott raced after Finn and Lageau as they hurried towards a series of caves nearly a mile from their shelter. Scott was aware of a sense of danger that didn't normally fail him, and the others seemed to run agonisingly slowly. Finn finally shouted,  
  
"This is the place!" as the tunnels opened into a huge cavern. He skidded to a halt and saw a deep pool in the centre, as a thousand tiny pearls reflected the poor light from the few creatures in the area. They ran over to the pool and looked down into the water.  
  
"Shiana…" Scott peered down into it to see the Empress and Fran swimming deep beneath the surface. They were briefly relieved, and then Scott heard Lageau's gasp of horror. Then he saw why. There, under a shelf of rock and silver shells, was a dark bullet-shaped silhouette. The pointed nose was starting to drift closer to where the two girls were swimming.  
  
"Shark…!" Finn cried.  
  
"We have to warn them, now!" Scott yelled. He heard a splash, Finn had dived in and Scott lunged forwards. Lageau shoved him backwards.  
  
"Not you. You stay here! You're only a Terran." He snapped. He quickly turned and dived in too. Scott scrambled over to the edge and peered down. Shiana and Fran had seen the shark and were cowering at the side as the big shark headed for them, its tail flickering purposefully. Scott felt sick fear knead at his stomach wall. Finn had dived quickly under the shark and was heading for Fran; Shiana pushed the little girl towards her. Lageau swam directly at the shark, as the beast grew nearer to her Lageau clung onto its fin. The shark thrashed and veered away, and Finn grabbed Fran and pulled her upwards. Scott sighed with relief.  
  
A trickle of blood sprayed across the water. Lageau let go of the shark as the shark thrashed; it had scraped him with its harsh skin, and the creature went crazy. It charged as Lageau swam upwards quickly. The shark followed, Scott saw it charge upwards, and Lageau barely leaped onto the opposite side of the pool before its teeth whipped around and snapped beneath him.  
  
Shiana, Fran and Finn were also swimming to the surface, but the shark was excited now and was going to get to them first. Scott jumped in, hitting the surface with a splash. He could see the shark change direction, its shadow cutting through the water towards him. Lageau shouted across the water at him, and Scott kicked back while he saw Shiana reach the surface and pull herself out. The shark turned as she lifted herself onto the rock, and headed back down to where Fran and Finn were swimming.  
  
"No!" Scott hit the surface of the water, thrashing wildly, trying anything to distract it, but it carried on. Shiana looked at him once, desperately, and then she dived back in. Scott ducked under to watch, as she dived towards Finn and Fran who were by now pinned against the wall, too terrified to move, unable to escape. Finn saw Shiana moving towards them, as the shark drove closer she lifted her little sister up above the shark's range, and Shiana got in above the beast and lifted Fran away even as it opened its mouth. It went nearer still. Shiana twisted in the water, Fran clearly screaming, and the water clouded with thick blood.  
  
Scott felt something brush past his thigh, and gave a startled gurgle as another shark, attracted by the action and blood, swept against him. Scott swam quickly back to the rocks, clambering up and running around to where Shiana was struggling to the surface with Fran tightly held in her arms. She only just reached the surface, bursting through, and the dark silhouette of the largest shark yet headed towards her, its snout barely four feet away. Shiana shoved Fran into his arms; he grabbed the little girl and put her as gently and quickly as he could on the solid surface beside. He swept round for Shiana. The Empress lifted herself out of the water. He saw the teeth of the beast rising behind her, it was huge, he grabbed her arms, felt her cling to him and they stumbled backwards and her toes barely cleared the final snap as the monster crashed back into the water.  
  
It was a few moments before either of them moved. Scott felt her gradually coming back, sobbing against him, her long greenish hair soaking him. It was easier to wait there for a little while, until faint crying came from further away. She lifted her fragile face; her big grey eyes were regaining their old sharpness, at odds with the tears that poured from them. She kissed his neck, shaking, but let him go and stumbled over to the child who was sitting on the rocks and gathered her up in her slight arms. Scott sat there and got his breath back, feeling the adrenaline rush ease away. His head felt light. He looked across at the water, its ripples disturbed by the rushing of many fins now breaking the surface. Scott forced himself to stand and stumbled to the waters edge. Faint traces of scarlet were visible, but the sharks had made short work of her. He sank to his knees. Finn was dead. 


	6. Underwater Empress part 6

Part Six: Betrayal  
  
Barronnell waited until the couple were caught up in each other again, and sneaked away from behind the rock that he had used as cover since Virgil Tracy had crept out to the dell over an hour ago. He padded quickly past the guards who ignored him. After all, what could the court tailor ever do that would concern them? Barronnell smirked to himself as he went down the corridor to the secondary visitor's quarters. He reached one of the doors from the area where council guests were stationed, and rang a bell outside. The door opened. A man with all-black eyes and thin lips stood in the doorway, and asked in an irritable voice,  
  
"What do you want, at this time of night?"  
  
"Let me come in, Councillor." Barronnell shifted his eyes nervously, "I have important information." The man sighed and opened he door wider. He ushered Barronnell through quickly and closed the door quietly.  
  
The man gestured for the tailor to sit down on one of the lower seats while he sat behind a large desk made of whalebone. He narrowed his black eyes and peered over steepled fingers.  
  
"We do not enjoy having our time wasted. What is your name?"  
  
"I, I am the court tailor, Barronnell. I know of your group's intentions, and I have information that can help the rebels." The tailor felt a twinge of worry before the man opposite nodded thoughtfully. He replied in an eager voice,  
  
"Tell me what you have learned, quickly."  
  
"I, I have been t, trying to find the true location of the Empress. She is not in hiding anywhere in the palace, and I of all people would know where she would be. She relies on me, you see…" Barronnell speeded up, unaware of his own arrogance, scared by the expression on the face of the thin-faced man. "…I happened to overhear the Ambassador with the Consort's brother. She told him that Hermes told her that the Empress is in the Eerie Caverns, with only one guard and her Terran Consort to protect her."  
  
Barronnell waited nervously. The man said nothing for a moment; he just stared at Barronnell with his coal-eyes, as if trying to see through him. Then his lined face seemed to light up, and the look of scrutiny lifted. The man stood and leaned across the desk towards the tailor. He said, almost laughing,  
  
"Do you make a habit of listening in on lovers?"  
  
"O, only when they have i, information…" Barronnell stammered. The man did laugh then, and said mockingly,  
  
"And what do you wish in return for all this hard work you have done?"  
  
"I only want the Empress captured, so that the Prince c, can help us, as he promised…"  
  
"Ah, yes. The Empress is missing, but no one outside the Palace knows at all.Not even the Councillors like me." The man sat back, "I hope that this information is correct, little tailor, or our friends will not allow you to continue, er…breathing"  
  
"It is true. I heard it from her lips. She would not lie to him."  
  
"But she may keep more from him that she could say later. I want you to keep an eye on her as we have monitored Hermes." The man shook his head as Barronnell started to protest. "I do not have to tell you keep this to yourself, but if anyone hears of this before we have the Empress in our hands, you will suffer."  
  
"What about the Consort?"  
  
"He is only a Terran. I am sure that we have no need for him, and with Hermes' betrayal exposed and the Empress in our hands, we will be able to eliminate him as soon as possible." He caught Barronnell's expression, "Why, is there a problem?"  
  
"No. No, I hate him. I am g, glad to hear it." Barronnell grinned broadly and the man nodded, waving a hand at him,  
  
"Then leave, tailor, before anyone else sees you here. Unless you have more information I do not wish to hear from you at all. Go away, now."  
  
"Yes, r, right away." Barronnell stumbled to his feet and headed for the door. He banged into a vase on the way out and scrambled out through the door. The man chuckled. Soon, the Empress would be dead!  
  
Scott woke feeling hungry and bruised. A warm body moved beside him. Shiana was huddled tightly into his side, and Scott tenderly brushed her face as it twitched at a bad dream. Beside her the little girl was sleeping even more quietly, and Scott gradually remembered the events of the previous night. His mind was still dulled by a drug that had been given to all of them to help them sleep. His eyes traced the dark cave. They had returned there, bloodied and staggering, shock taking hold of them. There was Lageau, his wound treated, and still asleep after blaming himself terribly for his sister's death. Shiana had been amazing, helping to care for little Fran who had finally gone to sleep sometime into the early hours. She had a steely side behind all the pouting and whining. The people with them in the cave had worked wonders, and Scott was not sure how long they had been sleeping here since then. The rocks in his back made him shift and Shiana murmured,  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"It's okay, Shiana." Scott said quietly. She huddled in more tightly and he smiled, putting his free arm around her. "We're all okay now."  
  
"I want to go home." She said, not whining or snivelling, but looking him evenly in the eye. "I want to take Fran with us."  
  
"That's a great idea." Scott smiled. They were not the only ones awake. Scott and Shiana fell silent as they heard two others talking in the tired silence of the cave, whispering although their voices carried faintly in the damp air.  
  
"The Empress let this happen."  
  
"Finn would still be with us if she had married the Prince sooner…"  
  
"But she won't, will she"  
  
"Because she's a spoilt little brat…"  
  
"And we'll all be killed or starve. I want to join the rebels…"  
  
"Yes, I heard that they would kill the Empress if they had the chance…"  
  
"I heard that she was going to be married…"  
  
"Not to the Prince…"  
  
"No, just to some pretty boy who she found…"  
  
The voices belonged to a man whom Scott had noticed hanging around with the late Finn, and to an older woman, who were lying at the edge of the little group. Scott sleepily noticed that the group was now only seven, not counting himself and Shiana. Lageau snored from his place near the glowing sphere. Shiana had heard everything and frowned, puzzled.  
  
"Don't they understand?" she whispered to Scott. Scott winced. He just said,  
  
"They miss Finn as well. Like Fran will when she wakes up."  
  
"I never knew…that it was so dangerous…" Shiana rested her head in the crook of his neck, he inhaled the taste of her odd-scented hair, and she hugged Fran to her with one fragile arm while looking thoughtfully at nothing. Scott shut his eyes again, trying to shut out the desire to shake her, to make her see that it was so close. It had taken poor Finn's death to achieve it, but hope surged in him that very soon he could go home. The closest he had been to it so far was in that damn nightmare. While he was thinking of home he drifted slowly back to sleep, hearing Shiana's soft breath inside his ear.  
  
"So this is where you two have been hiding!" Virgil's eyes flickered. That voice was familiar, yet…  
  
"Aaah!" he choked as something wet and slimy hit him in the face, and jumped to get out of bed except that he was still on the swing-seat and ended up sprawled unceremoniously onto the sandy floor. There was a squeal and something heavy, blonde and long-limbed landed on top of him. "Gordon! Come back here right now!!"  
  
Scott's mind swam up into reality again and he groaned. Shiana had moved and his right arm was now dead. He shifted, sitting up and gently easing her off his neck, he shook his arm to get the feeling back. As he did, he glanced round and saw that the others were waking up as well, and some were even about to share out what remained of the slugs for breakfast. His stomach lurched and he smiled ruefully. The cave was almost silent except for whispers, and he gently leaned to Shiana and touched her shoulder,  
  
"Honey, you'll miss breakfast…" a sudden jolt of warning ran down his spine. He sat up quickly. Shiana blinked,  
  
"What is it, Scott…?" he was glancing around for what was sending his senses reeling. Something was wrong, he could tell…at the edge of the cave there was a shadow that he didn't like. He caught Lageau's bleary eyes, then jumped to his feet and pulled the Empress after him.  
  
"Run! We have to…" it was too late, he was nearly at one of the cave exits when…  
  
"Stay where you are!" there was a scream. Scott heard Fran cry out beside Shiana and Lageau was there in an instant. Just then people charged into the little cave, bearing pikes. Shiana gasped and Scott tensed, checking all the exits. All of them seemed to be guarded by the intruders. The little group froze as ordered, and an armed woman stepped forwards and surveyed them commandingly. "We are sorry to disturb you, but we must search quickly. The Empress is missing from the palace following an attack from our mighty rebel forces…."  
  
"Oh, no…" Scott looked at Lageau, but the blue-haired man was staring into space with an expression that worried Scott more. There were cheers from the group of civilians,  
  
"The Empress was useless!"  
  
"Good riddance!"  
  
"Quiet!" the woman raised her pike, commanding their attention again. She continued, "We have received word from our intelligence that she is hiding in these very Caverns. She escaped with her Terran consort, just before her evil wedding was completed. Help us find her, and she will be forced to help you or die!"  
  
Shiana whimpered. Scott swallowed hard; his mouth went dry as the whole group turned and looked at him. He thrust Shiana behind him, and to his relief Lageau came to life and also shielded her. The woman stepped towards him.  
  
"You…" she sniffed, then smiled at him like a cat smiles at a mouse, "You are a Terran. Now how did you get here?"  
  
"Guess I fell down a rabbit hole." Scott eyed the pike and her and she peered at Shiana,  
  
"Whatever that is, I doubt it, my friend. Now who is the little runt hiding behind you?" she waited for him to move, and when he stayed there she pointed the blade at him and hissed, "Let me see, now!" Scott waited a few more seconds, and she prodded him in the chest with the blade. He tightened his jaw and edged slightly to one side. "That's better." The woman said. Shiana cowered and the woman cackled, "It's her! It's her!"  
  
"Leave her alone." Scott growled. The woman laughed.  
  
"Come here, Empress! What are you afraid of?" Lageau moved swiftly and was about to attack when a rebel with a pike moved to stab him. Scott yelled angrily,  
  
"Don't move or they'll kill you!" Lageau met Scott's eyes, his face blank. Scott recognised the look; he'd seen it before on men during combat. Mainly on men who were about to…  
  
"Time to leave, Shiana!" Scott gripped her arm. The woman spun, and Lageau gave a desperate yell. He snatched away the pike belonging to the nearest rebel and used it skilfully, wreaking havoc among the attackers. The rebel woman reeled and Scott, Shiana, and Fran, held in Shiana's weakening arms, ran towards the exit. The rebel woman shouted an order, running after them,  
  
"Get after them! Get them now!"  
  
Virgil and Helena chased after Gordon, who laughed until he skidded on a piece of torn sponge floor and fell forwards. Virgil stooped towards him and he shouted in mock fear, "Okay, okay! I surrender!"  
  
"You're not getting off so lightly, little brother." Virgil grinned, hauling him up by his ear. Gordon looked pleadingly at Helena who was smiling widely, and Virgil looked over at the waterfall.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Gordon struggled and Virgil dragged him over to the running water, "I didn't mean it!" Virgil stumbled and Gordon got free, and Virgil gasped as Gordon tripped him forwards. He landed headfirst in the pool. Coughing and spluttering, Virgil pulled his head out of the water. Gordon and Helena were in stitches, and Virgil glared at them both before finally laughing at himself too.  
  
"Come and have breakfast, Virgil." Helena called. He squeezed out the water from the waistcoat and nodded at her and his brother.  
  
"Be there in a minute."  
  
"See you there, Virg!" looking pleased at goosing his big brother twice in two minutes, Gordon turned to make his way out of the dell and Helena whistled. Virgil started to laugh again. Gordon turned around, then as he squinted back he suddenly realised what they were laughing at.  
  
"Guess you need to see Barronnell about some new pants, bro!" Gordon fled and they laughed until they were light-headed. Helena took the front of Virgil's coat and purred up at him,  
  
"I am hungry, you know."  
  
"You're always hungry, honey." He said. She pushed him into the waterfall and he pulled her after him.  
  
"Stop getting me wet!" she shouted.  
  
Scott charged down the corridor, taking little Fran from Shiana as he ran. He had no idea where to go this time, although he realised that they were heading for the shark cave, as they rounded another bend, and he saw the reflection of the tiny pearls set into the rock. There was no other way. He felt Shiana tugging his arm, slowing him.  
  
"We don't have time for this…" He snapped.  
  
"We can't go back there I can't go back there…" she babbled, he heard Fran sob against his arm and he grit his teeth and pulled Shiana closer with his free hand.  
  
"Look at me, Shiana. Do you think I'm going to let them kill you? You have to come with me; it's the only way. Was there another way out of that pool?"  
  
"S, sharks…"  
  
"Empress." Scott met her eyes, and something in her expression changed. Her face was lined, her hands steadied. She drew a deep breath and said, more slowly,  
  
"I followed a tunnel. A tunnel leading up, to the outside…"  
  
"Then we have to go." He said grimly. Her Atlantic eyes widened,  
  
"But you're a Terran, you'll drown…!"  
  
"Look out!" Three rebels entered and Scott ran to the water. Shiana dived in and he dropped Fran in and followed. He blinked against the salt water, a little relieved to see Fran following Shiana, and he followed them both, swimming powerfully, seeing Shiana head right, under the rocks and down a dark tunnel. He went after her, his arms worked to keep up, and he seemed to swim for an age guided only by the faint flash of her silver robes. His eyes stung, and his heart pounded in his ears. Still they went up, and up, there was no end to it, and Scott dimly acknowledged that however hard he swam now he was not going to reach the end. He refused to believe this, and he fought the water that pressed into him, until finally his lungs gave in. His brain screamed in protest, he felt air escape from his lips. He stopped moving altogether, and the red mist covered his vision. He clenched a fist, once, and then hung there limply in the water. He could see the island paradise, and he was getting nearer to it and the pale beach rushing towards him and the gull a rapid shadow below.  
  
Shiana burst through the pool's surface in the cave above. She grinned at Fran who grinned back. The cave was huge, and half of one side was open to the deep ocean, covered only by the thick membrane material. Shiana nodded at Fran,  
  
"I think that we got away from those people, Fran. Now climb up and get a bubble from the cover, and you and Scott and I can escape." She glanced around as Fran climbed out. The little girl peered worriedly at the water and said,  
  
"Where is Scott, Penny?"  
  
"I, I don't know." Shiana glanced around more urgently; there was no sign of Scott anywhere. She looked down – he wasn't in the pool, he must still be in the tunnel! Shiana dove underneath, back to the tunnel. A dark shape saw her move.  
  
Scott drifted closer still to the beach, and knew that nothing could turn him back. A little voice told him to relax and he did. Part of his mind muttered, "So, this is a near death experience…"  
  
Shiana saw him, halfway down the tunnel. He was still, his blue eyes hardly moving, and the last few bubbles were escaping from his open mouth. Shiana swam quickly to him and did the only thing she could think of. She framed his face with her narrow hands and covered his mouth with her own.  
  
Then a taste rushed down his throat. The sweetness filled his senses, he breathed, and the memory of its meaning made him open his eyes and look into a pair of big Atlantic grey pupils that were both scared and happy. The air reminded him how to move, although his head burned, he felt her hand on his shoulder and wearily kicked his legs in the direction he was shown. All thought concentrated on getting to where there was more air, and a pair of lips over his mouth fed him more, until, finally, there was bright light and a rush of delicious oxygen.  
  
"Scott! You're alive! Scott, you're alive!" Shiana shouted, hugging him and showering him with kisses. He choked on the water that had reached his lungs and managed to smile, unable to talk. She helped him to the side where he finally gathered the strength to haul his body clear. A dark shape swam near, and drew close to Shiana. She made to get out after him and the dark shape grabbed her foot.  
  
Scott heard her squeal but he could barely move. He managed to half-sit even as Shiana splashed furiously, being pulled backwards, and more dark shapes cut through the water towards them. They leaped out and one of them rounded on Scott. The rebels had found them after all. Fran ran to Scott and he got unsteadily to his feet, seeing they were surrounded. He was finding it hard to breathe, and as Scott coughed up more water, the rebel woman strode towards him and swiped him across the back with the blunt end of her weapon. The pilot went down on the floor, still coughing. Shiana cried out in horror.  
  
"Bring her up here." The woman ordered. Shiana was dragged out onto the rock floor of the cave. She glared at them, her grey eyes steely.  
  
"What do you want, scum?" she hissed, refusing to appear scared. The woman stood over Shiana.  
  
"We will take you to our base where you will sign an agreement to marry the Prince. If you refuse to sign it, you will die!"  
  
"I will not be forced to do anything!" Shiana said defiantly. "Especially not by peasants like you!" The woman frowned,  
  
"I think that we will. Maybe we will start changing your mind, firstly by getting rid of this stupid Terran." The woman peered at Scott; the pilot was regaining his strength and he looked back at her. Breathing hard, he said,  
  
"Forget about me, Shiana. Just do what you want." The woman smiled delightedly. She crouched by the pilot, and put the pike beneath his heart.  
  
"I can see why the Empress would prefer you. You certainly aren't bad for a Terran. It's such a shame." She raised it to strike him. Scott lurched upwards, knocking her over. He made a grab for the pike but she kicked him in the face with her hard foot and he fell to one side, kicking her legs from under her. She slipped and he made another desperate grab for the pike handle. He nearly managed it, getting hold of the blunt end and pulling it away from her. Scott pushed at it to shake her off, and Shiana shouted,  
  
"Look out!" Scott let go and just fell clear of another rebel who had been about to stab him. He dropped down and sweep-kicked the man clean over. The man dropped the pike and Scott grabbed for it, but the man kicked it away and went to punch Scott. His blow connected and the pilot slid sideways, then dived under the other man's fists and hit him in the stomach. The man sagged, winded, and another man without a pike charged at Scott. Scott dodged like a bullfighter and kicked the man in the back. Shiana watched, wide-eyed as he made to pick up the pike and she was about to run towards him when a hard hand gripped her neck and she choked.  
  
"Hold it, Consort!" the woman Scott had defeated barked. Raising the weapon, Scott flicked his eyes as Shiana gulped unhappily and the woman tightened the blade against her stomach. "Drop the blade or the Empress gets a very slow death!" Scott stopped dead. Shiana shook her head, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Run, Scott…" she pleaded. Scott saw more rebels appearing out of the water, and looked at the pike in his hands. The woman smirked.  
  
"You can't escape, pretty boy. Resign yourself and you will die more quickly."  
  
"I don't want you to hurt the Empress." Scott replied. He dropped the pike onto the floor of the large cave. His blue eyes tried to reassure Shiana who was struggling to free her throat. The woman laughed,  
  
"The Empress will not be harmed as long as she agrees to our wishes. I'm afraid that you get in the way of them. So, you have to die." She cast the Empress aside, "Kill him, now!" the other rebels closed in around him. Scott wondered briefly if he would have time to use the pike at all before they finished him off.  
  
He was driven to his knees as a terrible scream filled the air. He covered his ears but it didn't seem to do any good, he felt his throbbing brain melt under pressure of the endless whine that filled his mind and he doubled over, aware of the others doing the same. Just as he thought that his eyeballs would pop next, the sound stopped and a vacuum of white noise replaced it. He opened his eyes and dared to look up.  
  
The rebels were all crouched in agony, but they were recovering faster than he was. Shiana stood by the pool, her bedraggled clothes hanging from her swaying form and the faint cave light focussed on her alone. She raised her thin arms and made another unearthly scream. Scott pushed back from it wild-eyed, he pressed his fists into his ears in an attempt to deafen himself before she did it for him. Her voice became more musical, like a dolphin's click and a whale's song, and he stared, dazedly, trying to think straight. It was then that the familiar tingling of fear caressed his back.  
  
"What is she doing?" one rebel man, the one Scott had winded, demanded. The rebel woman's face filled with fear. Then the man pointed shakily out at the almost translucent membrane. Scott blinked, following their gaze.  
  
Out there in the dark ocean water, a huge pale eye was watching them.  
  
Scott frowned as Shiana's voice hit a new pitch and the thing moved in a rush of tentacle shadows and he caught a glimpse of a huge beak before the whole cave started to judder, shaken by the strength of the beast outside. Scott covered his head with his arms as rocks started to fall from the ceiling, sending the rebels into panic. Several were hit and one dropped beside Scott with blood pouring from his skull. Scott saw the surviving rebels fleeing into the deep pool, even as Shiana sang a different key and the beast started to ease its attack. The rebel woman charged at the Empress, Scott scrambled over but he was too late. Shiana was knocked hard to the ground and the woman punched her in the face. Scott yanked her off the Empress and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Are you happy now?" He snarled into her face. The woman used her knee making him crumple, and she stumbled away. The cave started to shake even harder. Scott crawled to the Empress, and checked that she was still breathing. Rocks tumbled around them, he heard the rebel woman scream, she disappeared under a huge rock, which blocked his view of the membrane outside. A hand touched his aching shoulder.  
  
"Fran! You're okay!" he hugged her to him tightly even as the cave continued to shake.  
  
"Is Penny going to be all right?" Fran asked. He tried a grin, and said to her quickly,  
  
"I hope so, Fran. Now, I want you to get into that pool, okay? I'll take Shiana with us." He saw Fran's eyes go worried, but she nodded solemnly. The beast outside was making the cave collapse, and Scott lurched out of the way with Shiana held limply across his shoulder just as more rocks tumbled down onto where he had been bare moments before. Fran ran towards the pool and dived in, and Scott was right behind her when most of the cave roof collapsed and landed right on top of him.  
  
Virgil and Helena had almost finished breakfast with a sulking Troy, and a Phones who was teasing Gordon relentlessly about his little accident earlier that morning. Helena then regaled them with a story about skinny- dipping, which made Virgil's mouth drop open, and left Gordon with plenty of material for when they got home. Virgil was forced to counter with a story about how he and Scott managed to help Gordon avoid getting expelled after a tiny accident in a chemistry lab turned all the students bright green for a month.  
  
"…But he wouldn't let us know just how much of him wasn't affected!"  
  
Helena giggled and Virgil waited for Gordon's retort. Instead, Troy said,  
  
"Ambassador, if you're not too busy I'd like to know when we can leave this place."  
  
"Heh, er, I don't know, Captain…" Helena grinned, almost unaware that she was looking at Virgil instead. Troy said,  
  
"Well you should! Stingray is important for Marine defence and I think that we should leave here soon and head back to Marineville."  
  
"Don't you have another Stingray by now?" Gordon asked in surprise. Troy shifted awkwardly, catching Phones' eye.  
  
"Er, we do. Of course we do. But Titan's a tricky guy and we're the best crew at dealing with him."  
  
"Titan?" Virgil asked, intrigued. "What, that evil undersea ruler guy?"  
  
"How do you know about that?" Troy demanded.  
  
"Guilty." Helena admitted. Troy gave an exasperated sigh and flopped back in his chair. Virgil grinned.  
  
"Well, so much for security."  
  
"So when can we leave, Ambassador?" Troy said. Helena's face tightened.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really can't say. Soon." She answered. She looked unhappy and Troy shook his head,  
  
"I knew it! You are useless!" Virgil went to rise but Helena was faster,  
  
"Stop being sore just because I wouldn't go out with you on that first night!" she snapped. Virgil froze halfway up and Gordon groaned. Marina got up from the table and swept gracefully out of the dining room. Gordon nodded to Phones and the two of them stood up as Virgil rounded on Troy,  
  
"That's what this has all been about?" the pilot exclaimed. Then Gordon's watch went off.  
  
Scott groaned. The rocks had broken something in his left hand, and his whole right arm was trapped under his aching chest. His whole body hurt but somehow, impossibly, he was still alive. He tried to shift, as his eyes accustomed to the faint light given by a few remaining sea creatures. As he did he found that he was stuck fast under a piece of rock, which didn't seem to have broken his legs. Not yet, anyway. A faint groan came from his right and he reached out to Shiana, making out her pale face and her eyes that almost gleamed in the dull light. She was twisted awkwardly but also seemed to be in one piece.  
  
"Answer me, Shiana. Tell me, can you move?" Scott asked. She looked at him uncertainly,  
  
"My, my arm hurts…"  
  
"Can you move?" he repeated.  
  
"N, no, and my leg hurts too, Scott…" she sounded ready to cry. Scott spoke quickly,  
  
"If it hurts then you haven't injured your back. That's something. What can you see from there?"  
  
"There's water. Scott, what happened?"  
  
"You called something to get rid of those rebels. Guess it worked." He cursed as he tried to free his legs and felt the weight of rock starting to increase, "I don't know if it's still there…"  
  
"Shiggeru came to save me." Shiana said, sounding far away. Scott winced,  
  
"Oh, that was Shiggeru. Figures. Ow…" he forced his right hand up in the cramped space to see if the watch was undamaged. Shiana murmured weakly,  
  
"Scott, I, I can't control him…He's going to keep attacking…I can't concentrate, Scott…" Shiana's eyes closed and she fainted back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Shiana! Dammnit!" He peered around the cave. They were both trapped under the section of the ceiling that must have fallen just before he passed out. The pool gleamed faintly beside Shiana's body, the part he could see anyway. The gap of water looked big enough for Shiana to escape into. He remembered that Fran had escaped that way, and hoped that she was all right.  
  
As he lifted his arm and spoke into the watch, he heard a faint rumbling from outside the part where they were trapped. He was relieved that the whole cave didn't seem to have collapsed yet, but he wasn't too sure how long that would last.  
  
"Virgil! It's Scott!" Gordon shouted excitedly. Virgil gave Troy a warning look and moved beside Gordon.  
  
"Scott?" he could see his brother in the tiny screen looking pale and covered in sweat. It was very dark wherever he was.  
  
"Virgil, Gordon! Listen to me; we're in deep trouble here. There's been an accident. You've got to try and find where we've been trapped."  
  
"Are you all right, Scott?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Just get your butt over here, Virg. I'm stuck under some rock and Shiana's in a bad way. I think you can reach us if you can find an underwater tunnel, or a membrane-covered cave entrance. But there isn't much time."  
  
"We're gonna need Stingray." Virgil said.  
  
"There's more. We were being attacked when the Empress called up a big old sea-monster. That's pretty much what brought the house down. And I think it's still out there. You'd better be careful. Now can you track the signal okay?"  
  
"Gordon, get John on the radio." Virgil said. Gordon gave the watch to Virgil and headed to the WASP quarters with Phones in tow. Helena leaned forwards on the table where she was sitting, her eyes watching Virgil curiously. Troy spoke to her,  
  
"Listen, I didn't mean what I said, okay?"  
  
"I think you should just say nothing from now on, Captain. Virgil's going to need help to rescue Scott. Maybe you could start proving your other reputation now."  
  
"We have to see Hermes and get back to Stingray." Virgil said suddenly. The other two looked up and Troy got to his feet.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" he exclaimed.  
  
Scott filled them in on the rest of his predicament. The rock kept shaking, and he could imagine the creature outside clinging tightly to the outside of their shelter, its long tentacles drumming on the rocky exterior.  
  
"We'll be on our way as soon as we can get to Stingray. Then we should be able to find that tunnel you were talking about." Virgil said.  
  
"I sure hope so, Virg. That brute's huge, and until the Empress comes around I don't think it's gonna move away."  
  
"How is she?" Virgil asked.  
  
"I don't know, Virg. I can't get to her! Hey, maybe you should get Thunderbird Four down here as well…"  
  
"Dad knows by now, so he'll get Alan to fly her over. Just sit tight, and sing out if there are any changes."  
  
"Don't worry about that!" Scott tried to grin. Virgil turned away, nodded to someone off-screen, and said,  
  
"I've gotta go, Scott. We're trying to reach Hermes so that we can get our diving suits back and reach Stingray. You need to conserve battery power on that thing, anyway."  
  
"Guess so. "  
  
"F-A-B." Virgil switched off, and Scott clenched his teeth, trying to free himself and get closer to the unconscious Shiana.  
  
Hermes burst into the room looking furious. He rounded on Virgil, gripping the pilot's shoulders, and demanded,  
  
"What do I hear? Shiggeru unleashed and the Empress is about to die?"  
  
"The Empress called this thing. They were being attacked by rebels who were about to kill Scott." Virgil freed himself from the other man's grasp and folded his arms.  
  
"And he has condemned her to death!" Hermes blustered.  
  
"Oh, rot." Helena took charge, stepping between Virgil and Hermes. She said, "The Empress was hurt and the creature continued its attack, driving away the rebels, but it is still trying to break into the cave. The Empress will be crushed, and so will Scott, unless we can get Stingray there in time and get them out." Helena paused and Hermes put a hand to his head, looking older than they remembered and worried beyond belief. Helena nearly caught herself feeling sorry for him. Hermes looked up, his face hardening.  
  
"So, you believe only you can save us…"  
  
"There's no time for this, Hermes. Now are you going to accept our help or not? Do you want the Empress to die?" Helena had struck a nerve. Hermes glared,  
  
"First show me how you know all this!"  
  
Virgil showed him the watch with Scott's picture on it, and Hermes examined it and frowned until he was satisfied that Scott had told him everything. He handed it back to Virgil.  
  
"Of course I don't want her dead! If she hadn't been trying to save that stupid brother of yours…!"  
  
"Then let us go and get them out." Helena said, hastily. Hermes paused again, then nodded, finally.  
  
"I had Barronnell look after your diving suits. I'll have them brought here at once, then you will be taken to Stingray."  
  
"Thank you." Helena said. Hermes left the room without answering. Helena put a hand on Virgil's shoulder, and Virgil lifted the watch,  
  
"We're on our way, Scott."  
  
Scott waited in the cramped space, hating that there was nothing at all that he could do. It was touch and go that there was even a way into the cave, let alone a way out again. His legs were jammed fast under the rock and he still wondered how he had avoided death that way. The coolness of the air raised goose bumps on his arm. He heard the water rushing around outside. The water bubbled beside Shiana, and he tensed. Then a small face peeped up out of the water. He grinned,  
  
"Fran!" she rushed out and hugged him, and he said, "I thought I told you to get away through the tunnel."  
  
"It was blocked, Scott. And, Shiggeru's outside and he'll kill us!" She said tearfully. Scott tried not to groan out loud. He called Virgil to let him know.  
  
Virgil, Gordon and the two WASPs climbed quickly back into their diving suits and hurried to the nearest point from where they could reach Stingray. Virgil walked quickly with Helena beside him and Hermes leading the way. When they reached the area, they prepared to leave for Stingray. Marina and Hermes went through and the others prepared their masks and breathing gear. Troy went through, and then Phones.  
  
"Come on, Virgil!" Gordon said, diving through the membrane. Hermes looked at the pilot from outside the membrane, and in the exit room Helena reached up and kissed him.  
  
"Good luck, love…" she whispered. Virgil embraced her and kissed her back before turning and putting his mask on, diving out through as well. He quickly joined the others and Helena watched them all disappear into the darkness. She turned away, and saw Barronnell leaving the room. She frowned.  
  
Scott had tried to make Fran go back into the water but the little girl was unwilling to leave them, and she pointed out that she couldn't get out, anyway. Scott had not heard Shiggeru make any more noise in the last hour or so, and he had drifted slowly into a doze that was punctuated only by the soft breathing of the two girls, and the lapping water. He was woken by the sound of rumbling, and then his watch buzzed. He moved his arm stiffly and said,  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nearly there, Scott. Hermes is with us, too. We've traced your signal to…" Virgil's voice trailed. Scott frowned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's…" Virgil couldn't finish. Scott went cold. Virgil never cut off like that, ever, and he had to wait another minute for his brother to reply. Virgil finally said, "There's some sort of squid right on top of where you're trapped."  
  
"I told you…"  
  
"It's huge, Scott! I mean big! Empire State, Thunderbird Three huge!" the panic in Virgil's voice was quickly controlled, but Scott was frozen by it. Scott asked, tightly,  
  
"Can you see the membrane entrance?"  
  
"Not sure yet." Virgil spoke off-camera to someone, and then he said, "We'll have to bring Stingray in closer. We're coming up with a plan. How are you trapped?"  
  
"I'm stuck under a rock. Just my legs, I don't think they're broken, but I don't like the sound of that rumbling."  
  
"Must be the beast. It's started moving again." Virgil talked to some one else again, and then he said, "We're going to try something. Stand by."  
  
"F-A-B."  
  
Helena waited in the exit room until Hermes returned from taking them to Stingray. Hermes looked worried, and she felt grimly satisfied. See how you like it, she thought.  
  
"Where is that radio?" he demanded.  
  
"Back in our quarters. We should go there and use it." Helena said. They walked back to the room, and as they did, Helena commented, "I noticed our tailor taking an interest in our plans, and following us there. Is that normal?"  
  
"Barronnell?" Hermes looked at her as if she were crazy, "Of course he shouldn't have been there."  
  
"Oh." She said innocently. They rounded a curving corner, a thick black eel passed above them. She glanced behind her, and was sure that she saw someone duck back around the bend. Hermes stopped. He followed her gaze.  
  
"What are you implying, Ambassador?"  
  
"That he might be more interested than he ought to be."  
  
"Really." Hermes frowned. They both stepped closer. Helena dived forwards and yanked forwards a small struggling man, whom she lifted easily and shoved before Hermes. The older man gripped him by the collar.  
  
"And what are you doing here, my little friend?"  
  
"Who are you talking to, Scott?" Shiana murmured softly.  
  
"My brother, honey. He's going to get us out of here."  
  
"But how…you had a radio…" Shiana closed her eyes again even as the cave shook. Scott shouted in alarm,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's working. The thing's noticed us." Virgil cried. Scott grinned.  
  
"Good!"  
  
"I'm handing the watch over to Gordon. He can't swim for long enough because of his back, so I'm gonna go with Troy and we're gonna find a way to get you out. Stand by."  
  
"F-A-B."  
  
"I still don't like this. I should be on board when Stingray attacks that thing." Troy said as he and Virgil and strapped on the fresh air tanks inside Stingray,  
  
"Don't worry, Skipper." Phones said.  
  
"Yeah, Troy, between us we'll handle Stingray…" Gordon grinned at Phones. Troy looked puzzled. Virgil finished fixing the tanks and checked them over, he said,  
  
"Now remember, Gordon, we can't do anything unless you distract Shiggeru. We'll get in there and get Scott out. Be ready to pick us up." Marina walked to Troy, clearly ready to join them.  
  
"No, Marina, you have to stay here. It's too dangerous." Troy said. She looked annoyed but Gordon said,  
  
"We'll need you here, Marina." She looked silently at the aquanaut, and then she shook her head insistently.  
  
"Troy's right, Marina." Virgil said. She shook her head again. "I'm sorry but we don't have time to argue." Virgil said bluntly, and Troy said,  
  
"Er, yeah. You'll be safer here." They both headed for the airlock, with Marina staring sadly after them.  
  
Troy and Virgil swam out of the airlock, and Virgil switched on his radio.  
  
"Can you hear us, Phones?" He asked.  
  
"Loud and clear, Cap'n."  
  
"Hey, I'm the Captain around here." Troy said in an aggravated voice. Virgil was in no mood for Tempest's griping.  
  
"Leave it, Tempest. Can you hear us, Gordon? How's Scott?"  
  
"We can find his signal okay, Virgil. According to John, he's stuck about sixty feet away from you, inside the cave system. But Scott's just told me that the water's flooding in now. He thinks there may be a breach in the membrane itself."  
  
"Then we need to locate that membrane fast." Virgil said, "You drive the beast away and we'll swim round and find it."  
  
"Yeah, fire sting missiles!" Troy said. Gordon paused, then he said,  
  
"We're going to try an attack. Get undercover."  
  
"F-A-B." Troy and Virgil swam quickly to some cover and the super-sub whisked past in a flurry of bubbles.  
  
"I hope that little brother of yours knows what he's doing, Tracy." Troy said darkly. Virgil peered over the side of the rock wall. He didn't answer, his eyes transfixed by the huge, squid-like creature. It was moving uneasily as Stingray drew closer like an underwater plane buzzing a monster. There was a flash and two missiles detonated next to it. The creature whipped out with its tentacles, heading straight for Stingray. Virgil shouted out, and Tempest too, but the submarine deftly out-ran the deadly suckers and skimmed out of reach. The beast had turned to watch it closely with its one enormous eye, which was easily the size of Thunderbird Four. Stingray swerved around again and brought Stingray in to fire another salvo of missiles. They didn't appear to harm the beast at all, but at this second affront the squid detached from the rock it had clasped to, and in a rapid puff it had nearly reached Stingray. The sub sped clear just in time.  
  
"Now, Troy!" Virgil cried. They swam quickly and in a few minutes they were next to the section where Scott was trapped. Virgil spoke into the mike, "Gordon? Where is he now?"  
  
"Hold it, Virg, just gotta shake off this baby!" the squid had gone after Stingray and they could barely see it. A few minutes later, Gordon spoke again,  
  
"I think that we've got it clear, we're going to hide for a second. John says that Scott should be immediately next to you, thirty degrees across from your current position.  
  
"So the cave entrance must be pretty close, huh?" Troy said. Virgil agreed,  
  
"Must be around here somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Tracy." Troy's laconic tones answered. They swam along the rock wall, searching. They were just getting worried, when Troy gave a shout. "There it is!" along the where the beast had been there was a gap covered by a strip of the translucent, rubbery shield.  
  
"Give me another check on Scott's position, Gordon."  
  
"Check. He's twenty feet away."  
  
"It's gotta be that cave. Thanks, Gordon. Tell Scott we're close by."  
  
"F-A-B."  
  
"Ready, Tracy?" Tempest swam closer and Virgil followed. They drew up to the surface of the membrane, which was about the span of three men across. The very edge of it, where it was fixed to the rock wall, was flapping a little in the current.  
  
"Scott was right. It looks damaged." Virgil murmured. He glanced at Tempest, "But should we risk pushing through it?"  
  
"Well, there isn't any other way…" Tempest said. Virgil pushed experimentally against the jelly-like covering. It gave way, and the tear at the side seemed to be holding. Virgil met Tempest's eye, and they were decided.  
  
"Now or never." Virgil muttered. He and Troy carefully pushed through it one at a time, and emerged on the other side into a dark, rock-filled cave. Water was sloshing onto the floor.  
  
"Scott?" Virgil took off the mask and shouted. His voice echoed dully. As he shuffled forwards, the end of his flipper nudged a figure on the floor. A woman looked up at him. She was trapped under a large rock, and grabbed his leg.  
  
"Help me." She pleaded. Virgil stooped and looked up at Troy. They both worked to lift the rock from her body, then they released her, and as the woman leaned on Virgil's shoulder he could tell that she was hurt.  
  
"She needs help." Virgil said, "But we have to find Scott too and get out of here. We need to know exactly where he is."  
  
"Virgil!" Gordon shouted excitedly over the mike in Virgil's air mask, "Scott says that he can hear you! And John says that he's really close, too!"  
  
"Take care of her. I'm going to find him." Virgil said gruffly. He passed the woman to Troy and stomped over to the pool. Across half of it was a slightly curved piece of rock, about six metres square. He splashed around to the pool itself.  
  
"Scott!" he shouted again. "Scott can you hear me! Answer me!" he frowned, thinking he heard a voice, and something flickered rapidly in the water. He saw it move towards him, and then it leaped out. It was a little girl, very bedraggled, with huge eyes and a cut lip. She said in a surprisingly calm voice,  
  
"You're looking for Scott?"  
  
"That's right. Who are you?"  
  
"Scott's under there, and so is, is Penny…" The little girl chewed her bloodied lip and frowned thoughtfully. Virgil didn't notice, and said to her eagerly,  
  
"Show me where."  
  
Troy tended to the woman who wasn't as badly hurt as she first appeared. She asked him,  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, we're here to rescue a man who got himself stuck down here, and your Empress. How do you feel now?" Troy grinned. The woman was attractive in a stern sort of way, he thought. The woman smiled with interest.  
  
"I feel much better now, thank you. Where is he now?"  
  
"His brother's gone to rescue him from under that rock."  
  
"You mean he is still alive?" she asked, looking surprised. Troy nodded,  
  
"That's right. We should have him out in a couple of…"  
  
"And the Empress? She is alive as well?"  
  
"I, I think so. Hey, why were you here, anyway…ow!" the woman shoved Troy backwards and limped quickly to the membrane, leaping out through it. Troy groaned. He spoke into his mike, "Tracy, better hurry it up. That woman was a rebel and she's just escaped!"  
  
Virgil swam into the pool following Fran. The water was cloudy with dust from the fallen rocks, but he managed to see her well enough and they emerged within a couple of minutes in a small gap in part of the pool's surface that had been covered by a large slab of rock. Water was rising all around him; he shone a light-bar into the cramped space.  
  
"Scott!" Virgil splashed forwards quickly and Scott grinned blearily at him. He looked bruised, and one of his eyes was bloodshot.  
  
"Hey, Virg…" he grunted. "She's hurt…" Virgil then noticed Shiana lying unconscious on the floor near the entrance. He checked her over quickly,  
  
"The Empress is all right, Scott. But she's gonna need medical attention; she's busted her arm up pretty bad. I'll call Troy over."  
  
"Tracy, better hurry it up. That woman was a rebel and she's just escaped!" Troy told him over the mike. Virgil scowled,  
  
"Great work, Troy. Get in here and help me to get the Empress clear. She's wounded."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"He's trapped fast by the rock. We may need extra equipment to get him out." Virgil turned to Scott, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I hate being rescued on an empty stomach." Scott said, grinning despite his discomfort. He moved his arms to adjust his position, "I think I've broken my wrist…"  
  
"That's the Empress?" Fran said suddenly. Scott nodded,  
  
"That's right, honey. She's the Empress. I'm sorry we had to lie to you." He looked genuinely sorry and Fran nodded, her waif-like features looking thoughtful as she considered this news.  
  
"Could you go and get the other guy out there for me?" Virgil asked, unstrapping the first aid kit from the pack of equipment he had brought from Stingray. Fran nodded again and ducked back into the water. Virgil stooped to the Empress and started to do what he could for her.  
  
"Where's Shiggeru?" Scott inquired.  
  
"Oh, Gordon's keeping it busy. Let's hope we can get out of here before it comes back! It's like something from a Japanese horror movie."  
  
"Shiana seems to have a link with it. She called it here with her voice."  
  
"Yeah, you said. You think it's some sort of telepathic link?" Virgil asked. Scott seemed brighter already, his brother's presence lifting his mood.  
  
"Maybe. When she was knocked out it went nuts. She wasn't kidding that she was well protected. But she used some sort of high-frequency voice control on it first…"  
  
"Hey there!" Troy climbed out, and lifted his breath mask, "So, you're in a mess, huh?" Virgil looked at Scott who just laughed.  
  
"Guess so, Tempest, any suggestions…?"  
  
"Messing with an underwater princess is never worth it in my book." Tempest said. Virgil shook his head,  
  
"Better not let Marina hear you say that." Scott chuckled. Troy actually laughed too and then he and Virgil worked to get the Empress out of the cave.  
  
"Gordon, are you around?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Ready. The monster's gone, so we'll mosey on back and pick her up."  
  
"F-A-B." Virgil nodded to Troy and they took the faintly moaning Shiana out through the gap that led to the water. "See you in a minute, Scott. We're gonna try and get you out when Thunderbird Four gets here."  
  
"Thanks." Scott murmured. He watched them vanish back into the dark water. Virgil had left his light-bar in the cave, which simply made it easier for Scott to see the water slowly rising up and over the rocky bank of the pool, and fill the narrow space where he was trapped.  
  
They pulled Shiana gently through the cave entrance, Fran came with them at Scott's insistence, and Troy called Stingray,  
  
"Where are you now, Phones?"  
  
"Two minutes away, Skipper." Phones answered. "And Gordon says that Thunderbird Two should be overhead in about three minutes with Thunderbird Four."  
  
"Hear that?" Troy said. Virgil answered,  
  
"It's great news all right. Let's hope nothing else goes wrong. We've got to shift that rock before that cave fills with water." He looked at the membrane. More of it was starting to go, allowing yet more seawater to flow into the cave.  
  
"He'll be okay, Virgil." Troy said.  
  
Scott caught himself drifting off as his arms became wet again. The battering he'd endured over the last few hours was taking its toll, and his legs had started to go numb. He lifted his watch, fighting a strange fog that threatened to fill his vision.  
  
"Gordon, how long will this take?"  
  
"Scott! Er, Alan's just arrived with Thunderbird Four. TinTin's going to pilot it down here. It's got the rescue equipment and the extra air in it, we'll have you out of there in no time!"  
  
"Thanks, Gordon. I just keep…" Scott blinked. The water rushed insistently past his eyes, he realised that it had risen nearly a foot since he'd come round again. "Hurry, I think…I'm gonna…"  
  
"Scott! You have to stay awake! Scott!" Gordon yelled.  
  
Virgil had heard the end of the conversation as he helped The Empress in the small sickbay on Stingray. He ran into the bridge, followed by Fran, leaving her with Marina.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"He fell unconscious." Gordon said, "I can't raise him."  
  
"Gordon, TinTin says she's here now." Phones told them. Virgil turned round quickly and headed back to the airlock,  
  
"I'll go and meet her. We have to get that rock moved fast. Come on, Troy."  
  
"Thinks it up all by himself, don't he." Troy muttered as Virgil left. Virgil heard Gordon call back.  
  
"Just don't mess up the rescue, Troy." Troy ran off the bridge.  
  
"Humph!"  
  
Scott coughed on the salt water. Salt water? He had a sudden sense of déjà vu, and groaned. This wasn't good at all. He lifted his arm, and shook it. The watch was only just working; he spoke into it and got a fuzzy picture of TinTin. He frowned, his tired mind was unable to make sense of her appearance and he shut his eyes again.  
  
"Any contact with him, TinTin?" Virgil asked. She was still in Thunderbird Four. The return to familiar systems was already easing a nagging migraine. As Virgil and Troy swam back to the cave mouth, TinTin replied, sounding worried.  
  
"He came around for a moment, Virgil. But then he passed out again, and he's nearly underwater!"  
  
Virgil charged into the cave. He carried the spare air tanks and part of a special lifting unit that TinTin had brought with her. Troy carried the other part. They splashed through the now waterlogged cave and he followed Virgil's instructions on how to set up the unit on the rock where Scott was trapped. Then Virgil swam quickly to where Scott was, ready to give his brother oxygen and to guide Troy on lifting the rock. He found the entrance and swam up.  
  
Scott murmured. He was trying to avoid the gull, which was battering at his head with its wet wings, slapping at his face. He couldn't get it away from it; then he felt it peck at his face. The tentacles of scarlet water were pulling him under now, away from the gull, and he pulled uselessly against it. Something closed over his mouth and he fought it, opening his eyes to see what it was…He inhaled in shock. A figure in a black mask was looking at him from a pair of worried brown eyes, and he was forcing something over his face…a hoarse sound filled his ears. Scott realised it was his own breathing.  
  
"…'Sy Scott, you're gonna be okay now. Can you hear me?" The voice was deep and familiar. Scott blinked. He gripped the arm of the person in front of him with the hand that didn't hurt. The person seemed to smile at him through the large clear mask in the suit. "You gave me quite a scare, Scott."  
  
"Liar." Scott rasped. Virgil put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, and crouched by him in the deep water.  
  
"Listen, Scott, Troy's out in the cave with the lifting gear. We're going to get that rock off your legs. Are you sure nothing's broken?"  
  
"I was sure, but now anything's possible. I can't feel 'em at all now…" Scott tried not to wince. Virgil spoke to Troy.  
  
"You get that?"  
  
"Yeah, Tracy." Troy answered, "It's all set up now."  
  
"Okay. Stand by to activate the lift."  
  
"Okay." Virgil gripped Scott's hands tightly; his brother was suspended by the water from just above his knees. "Scott, I'm gonna haul you clear the second there's enough room."  
  
"Good." Scott grinned, "Try not to break my other hand, though, won't you."  
  
"We'll try not to break your legs, too." Virgil answered, "Ready, Troy?"  
  
"Sure, Tracy."  
  
"Start lifting – now!"  
  
Helena and Hermes had both questioned the little tailor and decided that he could be allowed to go free this time. Barronnell scurried away and Helena folded her arms.  
  
"Why have we let him go?"  
  
"I'm having him followed, my dear. He should go and report the operation to his little friends at any time, and he will lead us to them."  
  
"Good. Well, I'm going to go and listen to the rescue. I hope they're okay. At least they don't have to worry about rebels, now."  
  
Outside in Stingray and Thunderbird Four, the aquanauts were waiting anxiously. TinTin sat in the cabin, listening intently to Troy and Virgil as they carefully inched Scott to safety. She saw that the membrane was steadily tearing away. Their constant use of it was starting to tell. Just then, Gordon gave a shout,  
  
"Shiggeru's back!" he cried. "It looks mad!" Virgil wondered briefly what a mad squid looked like.  
  
"It must be after the Empress. Get out of there, Gordon! Try and draw it away." Scott said. Scott was recovering, Virgil noted with amusement, as his older brother took charge again almost without meaning to.  
  
"But how will we get you…?"  
  
"Don't argue, Gordon, just beat it!" Scott shouted.  
  
"F-A-B." Gordon answered. Stingray left the area quickly, and fired at the beast. Enraged, it chased after them, leaving Thunderbird Four waiting near the cave mouth.  
  
Virgil pulled Scott gradually away from under the rock as it started to ease its hold. Scott grit his teeth, determined not to complain as the feeling returned grudgingly to his numbed legs, and he said,  
  
"Well, at least nothing else can go wrong…"  
  
"We're in trouble, Virgil!" TinTin's voice cried over the radio, "There are people heading for you and they're armed!"  
  
"Oh, perfect." Virgil muttered, "Don't panic. Sit tight. TinTin?"  
  
"Yes, Virgil?" she sounded on the edge of panic. Virgil said,  
  
"Can't you ram them? Try to scare them away with Thunderbird Four."  
  
"I think they're too close to the rocks!" TinTin cried. Virgil looked at Scott, and Scott yelled,  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
"Is he free yet?" Troy demanded. Scott and Virgil both answered,  
  
"Nearly…"  
  
"Two more inches." Virgil added. The rock edged upwards, and finally, as the cave finished filling with water, Scott was free.  
  
"We've done it!" Virgil cried.  
  
"They're outside!" Troy yelled.  
  
"TinTin, when I give the word I want you to fire as close to them as you can." Scott ordered grimly. Virgil looked at him, and Scott grimaced, "It's the only way we've got any chance…"  
  
"Can you move?"  
  
"I'll try." With that, Scott started to swim towards the way out, but his legs were clearly too numbed to move him very fast. Virgil dived after him; they both forced their way through the gap and out into the pool.  
  
"Get ready to fire, TinTin." Scott said.  
  
"Ready, Scott." She answered. They emerged into the soaking cave. Scott staggered, and Virgil supported him. They met Troy,  
  
"They're nearly here!"  
  
"Get to the exit." Scott grunted. Virgil helped him around the rocks and they half swam, half stumbled through the rising water. Rebels were waiting outside the gooey membrane. Virgil saw that it was about to give way. He nodded. No more time.  
  
"Fire!" Scott barked.  
  
Helena was listening in growing horror. She heard Scott shout the order to fire, and then there was silence. Virgil was still in the cave. What if TinTin hit the membrane? What if it destroyed the cave? She hugged herself tightly, and listened closely to their voices.  
  
"Come on, Virgil…" she breathed. Hermes muttered,  
  
"But what about the Empress?"  
  
TinTin watched the missiles shoot through the dark water and explode a few feet from the nearest group of rebels. She'd angled them so that they exploded as a warning, just beyond the rebels and the cave. The rebels darted away from the cave exit and she shouted excitedly,  
  
"I've done it, Scott! Come over now!"  
  
"Well done, TinTin!" Scott cried.  
  
"What are we waiting for!" Virgil said, "Let's get the heck out of here!"  
  
The trio pushed their way through the membrane and were finally all clear of the cave. Scott and Virgil swam with Troy just ahead, Virgil pulling Scott with him, Scott using only his arms as they pushed through the water. As they left the entrance and swam into the darkness beyond, more rebels swooped in on them. Virgil forced his body to work harder; he could see the lights of Thunderbird Four ahead.  
  
"We can make it! We don't have much further!" he encouraged Scott, who had managed to kick his legs at last, but he knew it would all be too late. The rebels were swimming far too quickly and at any second they would be upon them.  
  
"No…" TinTin murmured. There was no question of simply firing now that the three of them were outside the tunnel; there was too little room and no time. No time…  
  
"Virgil!" she cried out. Just then several rebels approached Thunderbird Four and started to attack the glass screen of the cabin. "Virgil, keep away! They're on the hull!"  
  
Gordon wiped sweat from his brow as it poured down his back and neck. He and Phones were working hard but the creature was tireless. Stingray was fast, but the creature was much faster. It seemed to catch them, and they thought they were racing away when Stingray's turbines stopped altogether.  
  
"It's got us!" Gordon cried, "Now what do we do?"  
  
In the medical bay on Stingray, Shiana heard a voice speak softly in her mind. She blinked as the voice said,  
  
"Wake up. Scott is in danger."  
  
"Scott…?" Shiana sat up and saw the solemn girl looking at her silently. "Did you say…who are you?" when the girl didn't answer, Shiana opened her mouth to demand what she meant, and then Fran jumped up and down beside her.  
  
"Shiggeru's going to kill us!" she cried to Shiana. Shiana stumbled out of the medical room and tottered towards the bridge, being led by Fran. Smiling now, Marina got up and followed. Shiana entered the bridge, but Phones and Gordon were far too busy battling the massive sea monster to notice her. Marina ran in front of her and switched on the exterior speakers.  
  
Scott exchanged helpless glances with Virgil and Troy cursed. They were surrounded.  
  
"I've got an idea." Troy said. He pulled a device strapped to the belt of his diving suit and held it out. "Virgil, you've got one too…"  
  
"This is never gonna work." Virgil muttered. He found one all the same. "This thing is only any use against sharks."  
  
"Nothing to lose, Virg!" Scott said. He found a similar device and the three men held them out as the rebels reached them.  
  
"Now!" Troy cried. They fired the devices three ways and the nearest eight rebels all reeled at the shark repellent.  
  
"Hah! Taste Terran electricity pulse ya rebel creeps!" Troy shouted. Scott and Virgil turned their heads to stare at him and Troy said, "What?"  
  
"Look, there's more of them!" Scott shouted. He could feel his strength going, the panic keeping him alert, but his body had had enough. TinTin was shouting something in his ear, something about more rebels attacking her, which didn't surprise him one bit. The device drifted from his hands, he blinked unsteadily. Virgil fired the device again. Illuminated by Thunderbird Four's powerful beam, it was easy to see the dark shapes of more sea people all-eager to destroy the Empress or any other Terrans who were in the way. Virgil swallowed, feeling fear against his stomach wall. He kept firing the device, and so did Troy. Then Scott gasped in surprise.  
  
"What the…" Someone was fighting their way through the rebel ranks and reached them in the red-tentacled water. "Lageau!" he shouted. There was no time to give thanks that the man was alive. Instead they shielded each other, but even then more rebels were appearing. As Lageau fought bravely to protect Scott from a concerted attack, led by the woman from the caves, another rebel woman dove at Virgil with a pike, and left a trail of blood in the bright water.  
  
Helena had heard Virgil's surprised yell over the radio, then Scott's furious voice and Troy swearing. She picked up the radio and cried into it, "Virgil! Are you okay?" Hermes started pacing the floor, arms behind his back and shaking his head. Then they were all deafened by an almighty scream.  
  
Virgil was vaguely aware of Scott shouting something but it all seemed quite distant and sound echoed hollowly. Just then, he heard a voice that brought him back to Scott's face and he smiled. He murmured, "Helena…" The rebels were all over them. Lageau was trying but even he couldn't keep them away now. Then a terrible scream sent them all reeling. Scott and the others floated unconscious in the bloody water, and the rebels were stunned.  
  
Shiana stood on the bridge, and her voice became a more gentle pitch. Gordon and Phones recovered from their initial shock and stared at her.  
  
"You…you…"  
  
"Where is Scott?" Shiana demanded between her connections with the sea monster. "We must help him."  
  
"Back at the cave…" Phones said, scratching his head. The Empress let out another ear-splitting wail, and the beast around them released Stingray.  
  
"Go there!" she said softly. Gordon looked at Phones, who nodded, and they both turned to the ocean and pushed Stingray quickly back to where Scott had been rescued.  
  
Lageau recovered in time to see the other three men hanging barely conscious in the water. The rebels were also recovering and were about to move in again. Lageau prepared himself to fight to the death, when a huge shadow fell across the bright light, and weaved swiftly towards the first wave of rebels. Fear mixed with wonder, he breathed,  
  
"Shiggeru…" The rebels scattered in terror. Then the others woke, looking dazed. They spotted the beast as well. Scott grabbed the bleeding man and he was shouting something. Then another larger craft closed in, slipping past the thick tentacles and approaching quickly. In behind the glass were two men and the slight figure of the Empress who was smiling broadly. Scott and the other man swam quickly towards it with the injured one between them and Lageau followed. As all four of them piled quickly into the airlock, the woman from before was suddenly next to them, and Scott saw her. As the hatch closed after them Scott hit her before she could react, and she fell out cold to the floor. Then there was silence.  
  
Scott ignored the unconscious body of the rebel woman and stooped to Virgil's side. The woman's pike had gone through his shoulder, stopped a little by the material of his wetsuit. Virgil had gone deathly cold and his eyes were closed. Troy swore again and helped Scott to get his brother out of the airlock and into the small medical bay.  
  
"Virgil, you're gonna be okay, answer me, Virgil…" Scott was muttering, as between them they got his brother onto the bed and took off the wetsuit. Troy winced. Virgil's shoulder was dripping thick red, and the puncture showed white bone. Scott felt a wave of dizziness overcome him and leaned on the bed with his good arm. Troy quickly wrapped a compress around Virgil's shoulder, while the pilot's blood covered his hands. Virgil murmured,  
  
"Helena…? Stay…Helena…" Stingray was moving, and Scott lurched on one side. He grimaced,  
  
"Where's Shiana?" as if in answer the door opened and Marina and Shiana came through. Shiana hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. She blinked up at him through tear-filled eyes.  
  
"You…" before she could finish her strength gave out and she slumped against him. Scott gently lifted her onto the other spare bed in the medical room and covered her with a blanket. Lageau had been watching all this quietly until Scott swayed again and the soldier took his arm firmly and made him sit down. Scott allowed himself a moment to relax, but worry kept him awake and looking at Virgil as the others took care of him.  
  
*  
  
Helena was waiting by the entrance when Stingray and Thunderbird Four slid in under a membrane gap in the floor. Hermes was on the radio instructing them where to rise, and they did, through a membrane-covered floor section in the hall. She ran over as the crew of both craft climbed out.  
  
Lageau appeared first with the Empress carried easily in his arms. Scott followed, and he looked slightly odd, pale and bruised all over, and there was something wrong with his arm. As he shuffled from the hatch at the top of Stingray he caught Helena's eye and managed a smile. Several servants and doctors raced over and took the Empress from Lageau as Scott turned to her. She gripped his arm, he looked at her with his water-blue eyes and he said, "Helena, huh? Virgil was asking for you…"  
  
"Oh, Scott is he…is Virgil…" she was furious at her own fear, at the inability she suddenly had to ask about someone she cared so much for. Virgil's dark-haired brother shook his head, seeming to gather his strength,  
  
"He'll live." He told her. Helena smiled tightly, and then Scott was led away by their medical people. Troy and Phones came out of the hatch next, carrying a deeply unconscious Virgil between them. Helena saw the bloody wound on his shoulder where the top of his wetsuit had been peeled away to reveal a hastily bandaged wound. She rushed to his side,  
  
"The rebels did this?"  
  
"Yeah. The one who did it tried to get Scott too, but she failed. She's tied up in there now." Troy motioned with his head, then tried to look reassuring, "Virgil's going to be okay, Ambassador."  
  
"Good." Helena said with considerable feeling. Then Troy and Phones handed Virgil over to the doctors, and Marina walked past her. Helena was about to go with them when Hermes caught her,  
  
"They have one of them aboard. A leader. We must question her." He smiled, and looked smugly triumphant, "Thanks to the Consort we shall uncover the real traitors in this Council."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." She said impatiently. "Now, if you don't mind…"  
  
"Oh, of course, er, yes...run along…" Hermes said absently. His eyes lit up as the rebel woman was pulled from inside Stingray. Helena felt giddy with joy; she forgot about Hermes and ran after the doctors who had taken Virgil. They were all safe. Everything would be all right now.  
  
* 


	7. Underwater Empress part 7

Part 7: Consequences  
  
Virgil rose out of a daze. His shoulder was on fire, he tried to move it but a familiar voice told him to keep still and the pain receded to a gentler tingle that numbed his whole chest and sent him back into the blankness. It seemed barely seconds later that he opened his eyes to a brighter world, where a lovely face was gazing down at him with obvious delight.  
  
"Say something." It urged him. Virgil managed a grunt that sounded something like, "Whughthuhuhamuh?"  
  
"He's back to normal." A caustic voice remarked just out of sight.  
  
"Quiet, Troy." The face said, smiling at Virgil. She brushed the hair from his cool forehead, and he lifted a numb arm and caught the warm hand by its smooth fingertips,  
  
"Helena. I…I…"  
  
"It's all okay." She breathed, kissing him on the brow. His brown eyes looked up at her, he asked in concern, making his mouth work,  
  
"Scott, and, and Troy, we were cornered by those rebels…"  
  
"Scott's just gone to watch over the Empress. He was here until a few minutes ago, we were all…Worried."  
  
"I'm fine now." He insisted, "Is Scott okay?"  
  
"He'll probably sleep once he knows you're awake. Never met anyone so stubborn in my life before, except you. He wouldn't let the medics even look at him until he was sure you were both out of danger."  
  
"It's a good thing I feel better." He grunted, trying to sit up so that he could see her. They were back in the quarters of the palace, he recognised the decoration in the room. Helena frowned playfully and attempted to stop him. Virgil grimaced as pain shot along his shoulder. Helena rolled her light blue eyes and he sank onto his back again.  
  
"That woman hurt your shoulder but the doctors around here don't think it's deep. You'd better not move it, though."  
  
"I got it." He gulped. Helena glanced behind her, "And Troy's here. Anything you want to say, Captain?"  
  
"Humph." Tempest came into view and looked down at Virgil, "Listen, Tracy, I'm glad you're okay. Okay?" it sounded more like a threat than actual thanks, but Virgil grinned anyway.  
  
"You didn't do so bad yourself." He said. "But I'm still glad I punched you." Tempest opened his mouth, and then smiled ruefully with Marina at his side. He was in his WASP uniform and had taken his hat off.  
  
"And Gordon wasn't all that bad at piloting Stingray, either." Phones grinned from the doorway. As Virgil looked over there, the door opened and Scott strode through it. He was wearing a loose blue robe and dark blue trousers, neither of which could hide the limp or the dark bruising across his chest. TinTin was beside him; her large dark eyes as beguiling as ever and turned on Scott who had a stubborn expression set on his face. Gordon followed as well looking agitated.  
  
"See, I told you he was all right so please relax, Scott." TinTin was saying. Then she directed a friendly smile to Virgil and Helena. Scott came over and leaned down to Virgil.  
  
"Hey, little brother. You scared me, this time." Virgil noticed him wince as he moved nearer. He said,  
  
"It's just a scratch. You look like you took on a mono-train and lost."  
  
"Ha, well, it's not that serious…" Scott said scratching the back of his neck. Virgil asked him.  
  
"How is the Empress?"  
  
"Shiana's tougher than she looks. She's got to get over a broken arm, otherwise she'll be fine in a day or two." Scott blinked and for a moment he swayed dizzily. Virgil exchanged glances with the others in the room.  
  
"Okay, Scott, that's it. We're handing you over to the doctors right now!" Gordon insisted. Scott held up a hand to stop them for a moment. He turned his attention to Helena, and said,  
  
"Never thought that Virgil would find anyone else to put up with his, er… intensity…" Scott grinned. "Virg, it's been what, five years…?"  
  
"It's lucky I don't punch the mentally challenged, or you'd be first up," Virgil said, looking stonily at his brother. Scott smiled,  
  
"Well, this is the guy who went to the Follies in Paris and had no stories to tell when he got back…" Helena replied first with a mischievous grin,  
  
"Oh, I doubt he had told you everything…" she purred. Scott let his eyes rest on her, as if considering her for the first time. The look was not intimidating; instead a strange quiver went down her spine. Helena turned back to Virgil, and he was glaring, although also faintly amused by Scott's words. Helena felt warmth seep across her back as Virgil found her eyes. She heard the others leaving and the joy that he was all right stole into her heart. Virgil traced the side of her face with his hand. Helena whispered,  
  
"Your brother's quite a guy, isn't he...?"  
  
"Don't encourage him." Virgil murmured. Then they kissed, sharing their relief. He didn't want this to end, even the pain in his shoulder receded around her, and he truly couldn't remember falling asleep a little while later while she rested her head lightly on his chest, and against his heart.  
  
*  
  
He had been here all night with the witch. Hermes glared at the woman, Zana, who stared back defiantly from where she was chained to a spiked shell. She had been the leader behind the rebels that much was clear, and she had stowed away aboard the Stingray craft, only to get a surprise from the furious Consort. The Consort himself was sleeping off the worst of the injuries he had sustained while protecting the Empress, as were the rest of the ever-multiplying Terrans. She was refusing to say anything other than the language she used, which was as exotic as her name. Hermes sighed and let the torturer take over. As he did, over her screams, a messenger appeared,  
  
"It's the Empress, Lord Hermes, she's awake now, and…"  
  
"Good." Hermes stood up and headed for the door. He looked back at the torturer, "All we need is one solid contact name. You can kill her when we've dealt with it." The bald man smiled thinly, and Hermes turned away with a chill and walked quickly up into the lightness of the palace above. This wouldn't take long. He planned to tell her just what had happened, so that she would kill the damn Terran gladly and she would see reason and end the strife within the Kingdom. Hermes tingled at the thought.  
  
When he reached the Empress' quarters, Demetri caught his arm just outside the door. Hermes narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled,  
  
"The Prince is with the Empress, now." Demetri said quickly as the older man walked swiftly past him. "They do not wish to be disturbed."  
  
"Rubbish." Hermes snapped, walking in anyway. The Empress was sitting up in her bed, dressed in flowing nightclothes as she talked to the ugly prince. Her face was tear-stained but there was an oddly fixed look in her eyes as she noted Hermes come in. Her lips pouted, and then she said to her aide,  
  
"I don't like you anymore…"  
  
*  
  
Scott jarred himself out of another nightmare. He sat up, breathing hard. The warmth of the room was in pleasant contrast to how he had spent the last evening, and he kicked off the covers, closing his eyes to think what will happen next. He smiled to himself. Surely Shiana would let him go now?  
  
"Scott Tracy?" the kindly faced Demetri from before walked in, "Good morning."  
  
"Demetri?" Scott murmured. "And you didn't bring me any…" Demetri looked puzzled "Breakfast?" Scott asked, and Demetri chuckled, shaking his head,  
  
"I have a message for you and for your friends. You will all join the Empress for breakfast in one marine hour, where she will deliver her decision resolving your future in this kingdom."  
  
"Really?" Scott sat up quickly, swinging his feet onto the spongy floor, "That's fantastic! Is she okay now?"  
  
"She has recovered, a little bruised, like yourself, but intact. You will know what she has decided soon, Scott Tracy."  
  
"Thanks, Demetri. Do you think the plan worked, then?" Scott added a little more nervously. Demetri touched the light beside Scott's bed, making it brighter, and looked mysterious.  
  
"That is for the Empress to reveal. I'm sure it will be a…surprise." Demetri hadn't quite mastered the art of 'sweeping' from the room, but he left too fast for the still sleepy Scott to catch him with any more questions.  
  
Yawning, Scott went into the pool of warm water that flowed from the 'bathroom' section of the room, and washed his aching frame, thinking of home. Ever the optimist, he was already imagining eating 'real' food again, and thinking of the things he would do once he was away from here. Typically, the minute he knew he might be leaving, he was also starting to appreciate the world that had been his prison and home for the last week. Few people would ever get to see what he had, he might even learn to miss being surrounded by water…Scott shook his head, and splashed the water cheerfully as he rinsed the cleansing sand from his body. He hummed a tune Shiana had taught him as they had passed an oyster cave on the way back, and thinking of music he remembered Virgil and the Ambassador and grinned more widely.  
  
*  
  
Virgil woke to find Helena fast asleep next to him. She had at some point joined him under the covers and lay there, snoring softly. He was still in the medical room, the bed just large enough for two. Virgil shifted at the stiffness of his shoulder and lay back. She didn't wake. Virgil burrowed deeper under the sheets and kissed her lips. Helena murmured,  
  
"Daniel…" Virgil frowned. He touched her cheek, and Helena smiled in her sleep. The door opened, Virgil quickly lifted the sheets over the two of them. Troy came in looking sheepish.  
  
"Morning, Tracy."  
  
"Hi, Tempest." Virgil grinned from behind the covers. Troy said,  
  
"I'm just here to tell you that we're all meant to join the Empress for breakfast in thirty minutes. Have you…seen the Ambassador?"  
  
"Why?" Virgil inquired. Helena stirred beside him. Troy shrugged,  
  
"Marina says she didn't come back to her room."  
  
"Oh." Virgil nodded. "Well, I'll look out for her."  
  
"You do that." Troy said. "So it looks like we'll be leaving here soon. Not soon enough, huh?"  
  
"Right." Virgil answered. Troy raised an eyebrow and said,  
  
"Your shoulder's okay now, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Virgil grunted. Helena was awake now and moving under the covers.  
  
"Uh-huh…" the Captain tilted his head, "Well, if you see her…"  
  
"I'll let you know." Virgil said. He shifted, Helena's hand appeared and she giggled underneath the sheets. Troy rolled his eyes,  
  
"Obviously I'm interrupting. See you at breakfast, Tracy." and then he turned and left. Virgil used his good arm to uncover her and she smiled down at him.  
  
"Did I hear…breakfast?"  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you have a one-track mind?" Virgil asked. Helena grinned and kissed him,  
  
"Only where one or two things are concerned. And…I'm too hungry…" she murmured, "So, hero, what was Shiggeru like?"  
  
"Mmmf?"  
  
"The big monster."  
  
"Big. Looked like a squid…"  
  
"But what was it? How did she control it?" Helena mused.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Virgil murmured, "There was this…terrible scream." Helena nodded suddenly, as if remembering,  
  
"I've heard of that. Yes, that explains everything…"  
  
"What's that?" he asked curiously. Helena explained,  
  
"The underwater princesses use their voices to control certain beasts of the sea."  
  
"Lucky them." Virgil murmured. Helena chuckled,  
  
"And then they control them and use them to help them to crush their enemies." She regarded him steadily, a little shy at her enthusiasm, "Nice, huh?"  
  
"Very nice." Virgil breathed. She looked thoughtful,  
  
"I didn't think that there were many of those Princesses left, but she must have had that power…" she nuzzled against his cheek, "Lucky for you."  
  
"You're really getting into this, aren't you." Virgil observed, looking up at her. She smirked,  
  
"I may hate being underwater, but the sea cultures fascinate me. There are so many different ideas and myths and philosophies, and…" she made a face, aware that he was watching her with raised eyebrows. "That sounds extremely dull, doesn't it."  
  
"Not to me." Virgil murmured. Helena pulled an overindulgent face,  
  
"Awww, you don't have to lie to me, love…" she hugged him, "Secret organisations aside, you can ask me whatever you like." They were silent for a moment, his chest rose and fell, and then Virgil asked innocently,  
  
"So, who's Daniel?"  
  
"No one." She said, suddenly looking cagey. Virgil traced his hand along her shoulder and said,  
  
"You said his name in your sleep, I just wondered who…"  
  
"I don't have to tell you. It isn't important…" she insisted angrily. Virgil was surprised and he was stung by the viciousness in her voice. He said using a considered tone.  
  
"I'd like to know."  
  
"Oh, you would!" Helena let go of him. Her good mood evaporated and she got out of bed and walked over to the warm pool where Virgil followed, frowning. Helena stepped into the water and he watched her duck underneath, putting a hand to the wound on his shoulder as it shot a jolt of pain down his powerful arm. Helena didn't look at him. Virgil frowned deeper and appealed to her,  
  
"Don't be like this."  
  
"Be like what? I'm not the nosey parker around here." Helena answered coldly. Virgil replied, his voice matching her tone,  
  
"Fine, then. I won't ask you again. If it matters that much." At this she turned her head, biting her lip. Virgil was pulling on a loose green robe with his good arm, getting ready to leave. She got out and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his neck. Her blue eyes regarded him with deep love, and she whispered,  
  
"No, I'm being ridiculous. I'm overreacting, and…" she sniffed, then smiled at him, "If it's so important, if you want, I'll tell you about Daniel. I don't know why…"  
  
"Okay." Virgil sat on the bed and she paced the floor while he waited patiently. She began in a rush, trying to get the story out as speedily as possible.  
  
"A year and a half ago, Daniel Weathers was the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I messed it up. We had a daughter, her name's Catherine. He got custody after we broke up, I hardly see her and I can't believe I said his name…it's painful…"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Virgil made to move to her and she shook her head, her long blonde hair falling behind her as she continued,  
  
"I thought he was seeing someone else when he wasn't at all. Of course, by the time I found that out, I had already taken revenge by…by sleeping with his best friend. Not exactly my finest hour. So, you can imagine the rest. It didn't go down too well, er, if you know what I mean. That's why I've hardly seen my daughter. You see why I didn't want to tell you about this…" her face looked strained, and Virgil put an arm around her then. She murmured, "Anyway, I think I'm over him by now. So, now you've heard my terrible reason for putting off new relationships." She stood back from him, "What do you think?" She didn't really want to know, and he avoided the question by kissing her forehead.  
  
"What you did then is none of my business. " he murmured.  
  
"Well how about you? Why the five year gap?" she asked. Virgil tilted his head – his shoulder was really starting to hurt him. He kissed her instead but she was onto him, "You could at least give me the full story about Paris." Helena grinned. Virgil eyed the time; she sensed him trying to escape and dug him gently in the ribs. Virgil winced. Then she noticed that the bandage on his shoulder was flowering with blood, "Oh, God, Virgil…" Within minutes she had tightened the bandage and called a servant in. Virgil grumbled at the fuss, until she made it clear that if he was going to continue like that he could just forget about joining her at breakfast. He laughed then and Helena did too. Finally a servant led them, a little late, to the banquet hall where the all the others were waiting.  
  
*  
  
Barronnell was running scared and charged down the corridors. He rushed past the doors along the corridor where the Councillor was and rang the bell insistently,  
  
"Councillor Amis, it's terrible! Councillor! She knows! She knows!" The door was flung open. Barronnell flinched with terror. Five guards reached down and grabbed him. He cried out, fighting pathetically, and the guards closed around him. As the little man was dragged away screaming, Demetri nodded and walked up to the Empress' breakfast.  
  
*  
  
Scott bumped into Lageau as he left his quarters. The older man was dressed casually in dark greys, his almost blue hair tied back neatly from his face. There was a strip of black cloth around one arm, showing he was still in mourning for his sister. He nodded at Scott who was in white robes and trousers, and he smiled,  
  
"Won't you miss being treated like a child?"  
  
"Oh, I'll miss being dressed by every woman in the place all right. How about you? Looks like Barronnell gave you a miss today. Guess he's slipping."  
  
"Who's Barronnell?"  
  
"He's that little tailor guy. I got the impression we all got to meet him and his sense of…style..."  
  
"No, I was given these by another servant. The court tailor would attend you if anyone, Scott."  
  
"Oh." Scott shrugged, "Maybe he decided this wasn't important enough. Only the Empress' Breakfast with her subjects…"  
  
"Where we shall find out if she has decided to change her mind." Lageau nodded, his face now serious. Scott sighed before he could stop himself, and Lageau put a hand on his shoulder as they walked,  
  
"I saw how the Empress felt about Finn's death, and she has kept Fran near her while she has been recovering. I truly believe that she has had a change of heart."  
  
"Hope you're right. I don't intend being stuck down here any longer, that's for damn sure…" Scott touched Lageau's arm, "Er, no offence. Of all the people down here, you're the least, er…"  
  
"What do you mean? You are in paradise." Scott caught the twinkle in Lageau's eye and the two men snickered as they continued down to the end of the corridor, where two servants led them on to the banquet hall. Virgil and Helena were just finding their seats and Virgil looked much better. Gordon gave a cheeky wave and rolled his eyes, Scott chuckled and sat down. He glanced at the empty seat at the head of the long table, which he sat two places down from. Where was Shiana? Then there came the sound of trumpets.  
  
As the Empress entered everyone stood up, and she walked past them all with a cursory nod and took the large seat at the end of the table where half the council and all the Terrans were seated. Fran ran in beside her. They sat down and she said nothing, merely motioning at the head servant to begin serving breakfast as the guests also sat down again. The Empress wore a loose grey gown, while Fran was dressed in brighter finery, her young face nearly glowing with delight. Helena sat next to Virgil, TinTin eyed them both, and Scott caught her look and smiled. Virgil passed Helena more of the 'red stuff' and she nudged him,  
  
"What's very wrong with this picture?" she said softly. Virgil glanced up at the table. He was too ravenous to concentrate, and shook his head. Helena murmured, "Look at her." Virgil did, and at first he still couldn't see what she meant. Then Scott said quietly just a few places down,  
  
"Where the heck is Hermes?" and Virgil realised they were right. Hermes, normally a constant presence by the Empress' side, was not there. "I didn't see him at all this morning." Scott frowned. Helena reached for a glass and glanced at the Empress. Her arm was in a healing sling; her childish face paler than even Scott remembered it, and her big blue-grey eyes glittering as if with a problem that she had to work out alone. She kept glancing at Scott, her lips narrowed, but she said nothing.  
  
Scott and the others carried on oblivious, clearly enjoying the first decent meal they had had together in a while. Gordon was joking and laughing with Phones and winding up Virgil and Troy. Marina was looking amused, happy that her Captain was safe at her side again. When the Empress started to talk quietly to Fran the others relaxed a little. Virgil and Helena were exchanging what Gordon termed goo-goo eyes, and TinTin, Scott and Lageau were recounting their favourite songs to each other, when the Empress stood up suddenly. The whole room fell silent. Her Atlantic eyes dripped hatred and she jabbed the thin finger of her good arm at Scott, who had just finished eating.  
  
"You!" She snapped. He gulped the last of his breakfast and turned to her.  
  
"What…?"  
  
"You! You have committed an unacceptable crime!" she spat. Scott actually flinched at the force of her voice and Virgil took Helena's hand, fear running down his back. Troy looked at him,  
  
"Tracy…?"  
  
"What's going on?" TinTin whispered. Gordon pulled a face and Helena had gone white. The Empress waited seconds before launching into her full tirade,  
  
"You have betrayed me! You have deceived me and lied to me, and because of that, many people have died! You lied to me!" she repeated, seething. Scott shook his head vehemently.  
  
"Shiana, listen, I can explain…"  
  
"You had a way of contacting the Palace all the time! Later I learn that you were in league with that traitorous slime, Hermes." She put an arm around Fran's shoulders and the little girl stood up beside her. Then ten of the Empress' soldiers marched in. Shiana announced, "I have asked the Prince and agreed to marry him, for the sake of my people, and for children like Fran. But you will die, to mark the occasion of my wedding!" she sobbed then; her thin frame shook with uncontrollable emotion although she swiftly covered it. Tears flowed from her eyes, full of anger and grief, then she yelled,  
  
"All of you will be sacrificed to Shiggeru tonight!" With that she turned abruptly and stormed out of the hall. Fran followed her quickly, held by the Empress' hand. The other Councillors took the cue to leave and Scott shouted after her,  
  
"Shiana! Wait! Shiana! Dammnit!" as the guards moved forwards, Virgil and Troy stood up and Scott got in front of TinTin while Helena backed away, and the WASPs and Gordon faced the Empress' soldiers. Ten guards surrounded them,  
  
"You are to come with us as prisoners of her Highness." One growled. Scott pulled away as one reached for his arm. Helena cried out, one guard had grabbed her by the neck, and she screamed in pain. Virgil ducked the guard nearest him and with eyes blazing he smashed his fist into the guard holding Helena. The guard was felled by the fury of his attack, dropping her to the floor. Virgil stooped to help her.  
  
"Look out, Virg!" Gordon yelled. A guard hit Virgil across his bad shoulder and he staggered, another scooped Helena up as Virgil struggled to get to his feet. Scott swung a punch at the guard standing over Virgil, knocking the soldier down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Virg!" he cried. Virgil shouted, gasping at the pain,  
  
"Help Helena!" Scott twisted, and Lageau held up a pike behind him.  
  
"Careful, Scott!" he warned. Scott went to snatch up a pike, rounding on a huge guard who was targeting him. Scott backed away, cornered, while the others moved quickly. As Lageau made the way safe for Troy, Phones and Marina, the remaining guards were getting angry and even more determined to round them up. TinTin squealed as two reached for her and Gordon protected her. Then Phones and Marina succeeded in escaping when Lageau clouted three more over the head in quick succession; the soldier whirled efficiently and dealt with another one.  
  
"Go!" he roared at Scott, but the pilot ducked round and helped Gordon, hitting another guard, and his brother rushed out with TinTin. He paused to collect his thoughts, and suddenly realised his mistake.  
  
"Stupid…" he muttered, and then he crumpled when the bear-sized soldier smashed him from behind.  
  
Virgil was torn between his brother and the guard who was making off with Helena, until Troy gripped his arm and yanked him along with them. They made a break for the doors and rushed through them and out into the corridor.  
  
"No!" Virgil protested as Tempest and then Gordon dragged him from the room. Lageau joined them, running alongside, "No, we can't…let me…"  
  
"There is nothing we can do!" the other man insisted,  
  
"Scott's still back there!" Virgil snarled,  
  
"We have to go now! Or we share their fate! Come on!" Lageau answered. He saw the blood pouring from Virgil's damaged shoulder, the young pilot was looking sicker by the second. Too exhausted to protest, Virgil went with the group as they raced down the corridor and made it to where the two craft were waiting. Troy dragged Virgil into the Stingray hatch and TinTin and Gordon scrambled into Thunderbird Four. They submerged out and away from the membrane, down into the deep ocean and sped swiftly clear of the Palace.  
  
"Scott…Helena…" Virgil was breathing too fast. He was slumped into the chair in Stingray, ignoring Marina as she patched up his shoulder. His brown eyes had darkened; he was silent, looking ill. Lageau sat watching him, still panting with the exertion of their escape. After fifteen minutes Troy was finally satisfied that they were clear and called a halt. He turned to the numbed pilot.  
  
"Virgil? Snap out of it."  
  
"We left them behind. I left them both behind." Virgil said wretchedly. Lageau put a hand on his good shoulder,  
  
"We will go back and save them, you will see."  
  
"That little brat!" Troy grimaced, "She controls that monster. How by Neptune's water-wings are we gonna stop her from making them Shiggeru's dinner?"  
  
"What I don't get is why you helped us, er, Mister Lageau." Phones said. The older man shrugged and said evasively,  
  
"I have failed to protect Scott, I could not let her destroy him…and the Ambassador. She means a great deal to you, Virgil Tracy."  
  
"Both of them." Virgil breathed deeply, his shoulder was hurting more as his concern grew, and it was affecting his ability to think clearly. He added, "And it isn't as if Scott needed another threat to his life…"  
  
"Now quit worrying, Tracy. We'll go back there and get them out, somehow. Right? We'll get there before the monster and rescue them." Troy said encouragingly.  
  
"I have seen this ceremony before. She performed the ritual killing twice last year to bring luck to the kingdom during harvest." Lageau told them thoughtfully, "It will take place exactly eight hours from now in a certain cavern. The close quarters do not allow for good odds for one lone, er, submarine."  
  
"We'll take our chances." Troy insisted. Virgil clenched his teeth, standing up shakily. He said,  
  
"And if we fail, then we all die."  
  
"Virgil, maybe we could use Thunderbird Four to rescue them while you distract the beast from Stingray?" Gordon called over the radio. Virgil frowned, thinking hard as he did, and shook his head,  
  
"It's still too uncertain. That thing is fast, and in an enclosed space it would still have the jump on us. No, there has to be a better way to distract the thing but what?"  
  
"Even if we do distract it, the Empress can call it back again at once…" Lageau said, "You're right, Virgil Tracy, there is no way to…"  
  
"Wait, that's it!" Virgil's eyes lit up and his shoulder twinged as he snatched up the radio, "Gordon, tell Father to get Brains flown over here in Thunderbird Two. I've got an idea how to stop the Empress from having it all her own way."  
  
*  
  
Scott was scraped off the banquet floor and taken to a series of dark caves with thick stone bars. He was thrown inside, and he lay there limp and still. Helena gasped and shouted through the bars of her own cell,  
  
"Scott! Scott, answer me!"  
  
"Owww." The pilot turned his blue eyes on her from his place on the floor, and squinted in the dingy air. He smiled boyishly, despite the obvious pain he was in, "Nice to see you, Ambassador. What…Where's Virgil and Gordon?"  
  
"Those bastards knocked you for six, but I think the others escaped." Helena smiled back, her face scared but set. Scott wondered if it was her inner strength or long blonde hair that Virgil had first fallen for. He sat up, rubbing his jaw,  
  
"I think those bastards messed up my plans for a family reunion. Owww." He grimaced again. Helena breathed out in frustration,  
  
"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't even be in this situation. You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"Except lie to her and lead her on."  
  
"Well, that was for a good cause. She's too…stupid to realise that!" Helena kicked the stone bar with her sandaled foot, "Dammnit!"  
  
"No, she isn't stupid." Scott muttered. Helena leaned nearer to him through the bars. She smiled ruefully,  
  
"You liked her, didn't you."  
  
"Right up to when she wanted to kill me." Scott said. Helena laughed and there was a hysterical edge to it; Scott moved nearer as the laughter became tears. She wiped her eyes and Scott shushed her through the bars. "It's all right…"  
  
"Oh, shut up." She said angrily. "Why aren't you worried? Virgil will come back here and try to save us, and probably get himself killed…"  
  
"I know he'll try." Scott said. "If he made it out of the palace, nothing will stop little brother from doing something to save us, whatever it takes."  
  
"I hope you're wrong." She sighed. Scott nodded,  
  
"So do I. I gathered you two got pretty close…" Helena looked at him. His blue eyes were guileless, interested, and Helena felt calmer as they rested on her. Scott grinned, "Not that it's any of my business…"  
  
"You're right, it isn't." she smiled. "It drives me out of my mind, thinking he might get killed. Or hurt. How do you stand it?" the last line was a plea, she sat opposite him with the bars between them, hugging her knees. Scott sat as close to the bars as he could, she felt him reach through and take her hand.  
  
"He's Virgil. He does what he has to…"  
  
"I didn't ask you that. He's your brother. You risk your lives, each other's lives. He thought you were dead, when he saw you here and safe he was a different person. He gets…dark when he's worried." She smiled self- consciously, "You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Virgil all intense is not a pretty sight." Scott agreed. Helena sniffed and wiped her eyes. She said almost to herself,  
  
"That's what I liked. He cared. He…It isn't fair." her hair covered her face, and Scott nodded. He sat back, hearing the water dripping around them in the dark heat of the caves. His white robes were stained and torn. Helena's shimmering blue dress glimmered dimly against the darkness of the cave. She was angry and not really scared yet, but Scott cursed himself for not realising that Shiana would resent him for deceiving her, and that she would take it out on his friends and family. And on whom his brother loved. He patted her hand gently. Helena lifted her head.  
  
"Tell me about him." She whispered. Scott smiled and started talking.  
  
*  
  
The fifteen men in the conference room all looked grim. They nodded in agreement, and the large man stood up and addressed them.  
  
"The Prince has informed us that it is too risky to antagonise this Kingdom further. What began as a simple favour for International Rescue has developed into something much more serious. The Empress still has powers we could and should exploit. So, we play it her way. Let her marry the Prince, and she will be in our hands."  
  
"What about the Ambassador, and the International Rescue man?" another man inquired. The overweight man in the too-tight suit shrugged,  
  
"We know that she killed a man to save one of them. We would be far better off without that little complication." He allowed several chuckles of agreement before saying, "The others have survived and no doubt they are planning something. If they do, we'll be ready. The Empress must not be annoyed. International Rescue will not affect our plans at any cost."  
  
"It could be too late, although we have sent two World Navy ships to the area. The execution is at eighteen hundred hours tonight, our time. Our ships will order International Rescue to leave – the commanders won't know exactly why, of course. I've given Stingray orders to prevent any rescue while it's there. If International Rescue try anything above or underwater, we'll be ready to stop them." There were more murmurs of approval. The man wiped sweat from his brow, "Very well, gentlemen. Then that's the course of action we shall take. Scott Tracy will help us more than he knows. Let us wish him a quick death." The others all murmured agreement. The fat man closed the briefcase with a file marked, CONQUEST SEA: AEDEN typed on it. "Which I'm sure our project will grant him."  
  
*  
  
"I've had word from Marineville about our little problem, by the way. They say that we're supposed to stop the rescue before the ceremony starts." Tempest said. Phones nodded.  
  
"Why would they ask us to do that, Skipper?"  
  
"I don't know, Phones. But I can't just leave them to die down there. We sure have a problem."  
  
"What are you going to do, then, Troy?" Phone's tanned face wrinkled and Troy nodded grimly. Marina watched with a pleading expression on her face. Troy set his jaw,  
  
"I explained we had radio interference, Phones. I don't care what a bunch of suits want. We're going to get them out of there and to hell with the consequences."  
  
*  
  
Helena laughed. Scott chuckled too, and Helena wiped her eyes,  
  
"I don't think that he would appreciate…knowing I know that…" she said smiling. Scott shrugged. They heard voices, and he frowned,  
  
"They're early."  
  
"It's the Prince…" Helena pouted more tightly, "He saved you before."  
  
"He was lying." Scott had an intense expression similar to Virgil's when he looked up. The voices drew closer, the hideous face of the Prince appeared in the gloom. Scott stood, glaring.  
  
"Scott Tracy…" the Prince began,  
  
"You betrayed me! You said you cared about protecting life!" He snarled. The Prince raised a sagging eyebrow. He smiled at Scott.  
  
"Forgive me, Scott, but it was the only way to make her agree."  
  
"What do you want anyway?" Scott demanded. The Prince said amiably,  
  
"I wanted to see you in person before your execution. Lageau protected you over the Empress, but he failed. I'm still curious as to why, but it was quite a compliment. He must have had great…respect for you, as do I. I truly regret…" Scott gripped the bars and thrust his head as near as he could to the other man's face.  
  
"You sold me out. You spineless piece of crap." Scott was trembling with anger; the Prince simply nodded,  
  
"Your mistake was lying to Shiana about your feelings for her. I think that if it were not for that, she would have let you go free. But you broke her heart."  
  
"Don't blame me for that! It was your idea!" Scott argued. The Prince was still smiling and he shook his head gently. He said,  
  
"Your face is your curse, dear boy. As is mine. And now, you will make the ultimate sacrifice for your ideals." He touched Scott's hand, and said benignly, "You will die to protect a nation of innocent people, Scott."  
  
"And what about her?" Scott breathed angrily, "What about Helena?"  
  
"She is far from innocent. You have a daughter, don't you my dear, whom you hardly ever see. And you ruthlessly killed a rebel for your lover." He added to Helena who bit her lip and turned her head away. Scott's blue eyes glittered and he grabbed the Prince's hand, pulling him close against the bars of his cell.  
  
"You aren't very convincing, my dear friend. What do you really want from the Empress?"  
  
"I don't know what you…ow…you mean…" Scott tightened his grip on the old man's brittle wrist and muttered,  
  
"Well I just hope she never finds out your betrayal. You were never gonna let me go, were you."  
  
"Let me…go…" there was a snapping sound and Scott released the Prince. Demetri had called guards in by this point, the Prince was gaping at Scott in shock and hurt fear. "You…you broke my hand…" he wailed. Scott dropped back and pushed himself away from the bars. The bars of Scott's cell opened and three guards surrounded him. Helena threw herself at the bars of her own cell,  
  
"Call them off!" she screamed. The Prince and Demetri were already leaving and the old man turned and looked at her. Scott's cries filled the damp caves; she pressed against the wall, helplessly, "Please." She whispered. The Prince looked steadily at her, and then he turned back to the guards.  
  
"Let him be." He ordered hoarsely. The soldiers backed away from Scott, reluctantly. Helena glared,  
  
"I don't know who's worse for these people. You or that little brat. But at least she's doing this from the heart. Someone messed up this kingdom a long time ago, peaceful paradise my arse." The Prince narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I will make it peaceful. It is a shame that you must die to achieve it. You both have my…condolences." Before Helena could say another word, Demetri had hurried him along and they left quickly followed by the soldiers. Helena rushed to Scott's side of the cell and she sobbed,  
  
"Say something."  
  
"Virgil's a lucky man. Hope he…knows it…" Scott remained where he was on the floor. Helena sank against the wall. Scott shut his eyes and added, "You got anything for a…headache over there?"  
  
*  
  
Sitting on the surface of the ocean, Stingray and Thunderbird Four waited for the arrival of Thunderbird Two and Brains. Virgil sat on the smooth hull of the super-sub, looking up at the morning stars that were shining down. Gordon saw him from Thunderbird Four, and TinTin said sadly,  
  
"Poor Scott. And Helena as well, we have to save them..."  
  
"Relax, TinTin. Brains'll get them out of this. Remember what Helena said?"  
  
"I know, Gordon, but what if Brains can't…"  
  
"TinTin, when has he ever let us down?" Gordon grinned at her encouragingly. Her delicate features lifted a little and she smiled back,  
  
"Of course you're right, Gordon. I'm just so worried. Scott has nearly died twice now, and this is the third time. I'm just worried that he's used up his luck…"  
  
"Hey, Scott has more lives than a cat. We'll save him." Gordon echoed his brother's words from a few days before. TinTin nodded and gazed across at Virgil.  
  
"We will." She agreed. "We will."  
  
*  
  
Helena had grown worried about Scott. He hadn't moved for a while, not since the guards had lumbered in with a final meal and Scott had forced himself up to eat it. His eyes had been unfocussed and he seemed to have at least one broken rib. Now he slept still and silently, his breathing was shallow. Helena looked up at the roof of the cave. She had no idea of the time and that made it worse. The constant dripping water was starting to get on her nerves, and she let her head hang low.  
  
"Ambassador." A familiar voice whispered. She glanced up, and said,  
  
"Hermes?" she pulled herself over to the front of the bars. Across the low corridor was another series of cells, and she peered into the room opposite. A shadow moved in the corner, and emerged closer to the bars. It was Hermes, but a much sadder and older looking man than she recognised from before. She laughed hysterically at seeing him.  
  
"I find your Terran humour repulsive." Hermes grunted. "But I saw and heard all. The Consort has quite a temper."  
  
"It was an accident…"  
  
"Is that why you liked his brother? It is a shame you'll never see him again."  
  
"The Prince has betrayed us both." She hissed. "You stupid old fool."  
  
"She used to call me that. She was a child. I wonder what he taught her out there."  
  
"You're disgusting, and she's learnt nothing. I hope you're digested slowly." Helena answered coldly. Hermes smiled grimly.  
  
"You are a useless Ambassador but a good fighter. You and Virgil Tracy would have been very happy together…ah, I've hit something, haven't I." He noted her face change at mention of the pilot. "All that destroyed, it will never be…"  
  
"Don't say anything else, I'm warning you." Helena said, "You were a terrible father to her. Oh, I know her real father died years ago. That was in the file, but, you, you brought her up to be a spoilt brat and look where it got you." She mocked his expression, "Ah, have I struck a nerve?"  
  
"There is no point in our arguing. We're both going to die tonight. He is, too. And if any of his friends try to help him, and us, the Prince has assured me that they will take steps to prevent it. We're doomed." He sounded gloomily cheerful, resigned to his fate, "And it will save the kingdom."  
  
"Who's 'they'? Titan?"  
  
"Oh no. Your own government will do this." He assured her. Helena gasped. Then the guards entered. They opened the bars and removed her forcefully. Scott's limp form was lifted and he was carried after her. Hermes didn't resist as they took him. He muttered vacantly,  
  
"Shiana…My little girl's all grown up…"  
  
*  
  
Brains assured Virgil and Gordon for the third time. The two brothers were back in their blue uniforms, and were talking to their friend in the pod after Virgil had landed Thunderbird Two on an atoll nearby.  
  
"I, it will work, as well as I can m, make it…"  
  
"I believe you, Brains." Gordon said, "Guess it just seems a bit of a long shot to me at least..."  
  
"I, it will…"  
  
"Okay, Professor. Helena knew that this was how Shiana controlled the beast." Virgil said finally. Brains absently pushed his glasses up and nodded at the grim-faced pilot. He walked over to the device in the pod,  
  
"The o, only trouble will be p, placing the device n, near enough to have an effect. It n, needs to be positioned close enough to send it away for a while."  
  
"I see, Brains. I'll go." Virgil said. Troy scoffed,  
  
"With that shoulder? You're insane, Tracy."  
  
"I'll do it." Gordon insisted. Virgil shook his head.  
  
"Your back is still out, Gordon. We can't chance it seizing up at the wrong moment." He folded his arms, "Which leaves either TinTin or Alan."  
  
"I'll go." Troy said. Virgil looked at him sharply.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Don't look like that, Tracy, I've done stuff like this before. I'm the best aquanaut in all WASP!"  
  
"Great." Virgil muttered. Troy frowned,  
  
"I'm not gonna beg you to let me do this. But I will do it, if you don't have any objections, that is?"  
  
"No. Sorry, Tempest. Thanks." Virgil smiled grimly. Tempest nodded,  
  
"That's settled, then. We'll go through the procedure in a minute."  
  
"Sure. Nice work, Brains. But the real test will be tonight." Virgil said.  
  
"Virgil? Gordon? How is it going?" TinTin came in bearing a tray of steaming coffee. They voiced their thanks while drinking it down and Brains and Gordon filled her in on the plan. She nodded, looking worried,  
  
"It will still be very dangerous, won't it."  
  
"It's the best chance we have. We have to stop her and this is the only way." Virgil said quietly. TinTin exchanged a subtle glance with Gordon. Virgil had the 'calm before the storm' expression, and god help anyone caught in the way. TinTin thought she really wouldn't want to be Shiana right now.  
  
*  
  
"I certainly wouldn't want to be you right now." Demetri whispered to the Prince. The older man grimaced and checked himself in the reflective rock wall. He said,  
  
"It is only a wedding. A little unorthodox in its timing, perhaps, but Shiana wants this over and finished with today."  
  
"How is your arm?"  
  
"It is fine. Scott Tracy was just desperate to live. Every man has a breaking point, old friend." The Prince checked his reflection again and Demetri nodded,  
  
"Very good, my lord." The Prince chuckled,  
  
"Your lies never convince me any more. But keep saying them." The Prince murmured. "It's too bad that the little tailor died during interrogation. He did have a way with these blasted robes…"  
  
The bell rang on the door. Demetri answered it, and a servant said,  
  
"There are three hours to go, my lord."  
  
"Very well. First we shall attend the execution, and then all this will be over."  
  
*  
  
"Shiggeru will attack them when they are o, outside the m, membrane, around h, here." Brains pointed to the diagram on the board. Virgil, Troy, TinTin, Phones and Alan all sat in a semi-circle, watching as Brains and Lageau outlined the final plan. Lageau nodded, and pointed out another part of the diagram,  
  
"Shiggeru approaches from this section here. There is only one tunnel in or out from the ocean."  
  
"We will have to plant the device h, here, inside the c, cave. And we have to do it fast, before the thing arrives if we can. It'll be a few seconds before we can repeat the sound needed." Brains added. "I'm afraid that it will only work for a sh, short time though."  
  
"That's all right. Five minutes is all I need." Troy said heroically. Marina started to grin and covered her mouth. The Tracys rolled their eyes. Virgil stood up.  
  
"I just hope you're right, Tempest. Now let's get going. The ceremony starts in two hours."  
  
*  
  
Helena, Scott and Hermes were taken to a membrane covered room as large as the throne room, but with a deep pool in its centre. This was the Hall of Ceremony, and Scott lifted his head with a groan,  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I told you. This is it, Scott." Helena said. "The Empress is going to kill us."  
  
"Great. Then maybe my headache will go away…" Two guards were holding them. Scott winced as trumpets announced the arrival of the Empress. She swept in, clothed in a tight, shining black dress. Her hair was piled high and she seemed much older than before. Her eyes fell on Scott and Helena. She stopped and walked over to him.  
  
"Scott." She said his name calmly, and while Helena watched the Empress reached out and touched his bruised face.  
  
"That's kind of a new look for you, isn't it?" Scott said. Shiana smiled coldly,  
  
"I could even believe you cared even when you were mean to me. But now I know you never wanted me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Shiana." He said, "I thought…I thought it would be all right..."  
  
"I will give you one last chance…" she breathed. "Say that you love me, and you will be spared. You can change your future."  
  
"You still don't get it, honey?" his rugged features creased into a harsh smile, "Let Helena and Hermes – even Hermes go free. Then maybe I'll change my mind."  
  
"This is your last chance." Shiana screwed up her face and gazed pleadingly at him, "I want you to tell me if I was right to trust you. Well?" she demanded. Scott suddenly found the situation he was in extremely funny and utterly terrifying. He told her through a grin that was so wide it hurt,  
  
"You were wrong." She slapped his face, and he grimaced. The Empress stood away from him.  
  
"Now you will die. Take them to the pool."  
  
"You crazy little brat!"  
  
"Quiet, Helena." Scott rasped. The Ambassador glared angrily at him and at the Empress.  
  
"Scott has not done anything wrong! You think he betrayed you, fine, get over it!" she bellowed. The Empress' expression was livid and the guard flung Helena to the floor. Scott struggled but he was still too weak to move properly.  
  
"No!" he pleaded, "It's me you wanna hurt." Hermes started laughing. The Empress turned on the older man and said,  
  
"How could you? You let me suffer, and you lied to me as well…" she tilted her head, "And yet…I will miss you most of all."  
  
"Then why not let him go?" Scott murmured.  
  
"You're right, Scott." The Empress smiled. "And Shiggeru will punish the two of you enough to satisfy me. Free Hermes and put the Terrans in the spheres!" she cried. Hermes was cut free while Helena was pulled roughly to her feet and she and Scott were frog-marched down to the pool, which seemed to be the way into to the huge, shadowy cavern beyond the membrane around them.  
  
Virgil watched the two small craft submerge beneath the massive bulk of Thunderbird Two. TinTin spoke over the radio in Thunderbird Four,  
  
"We're both clear, Virgil."  
  
"F-A-B." Virgil replied. He switched on the monitor, so that he could see what Thunderbird Four could see. Bubbles rushed past and the water grew darker. As they went, Virgil noticed a warning light come on.  
  
"What do those ships want?" he murmured. There were several fast ships heading towards the area. Virgil frowned. He called base,  
  
"Dad, we've got company."  
  
Scott and Helena were dragged down to the water's edge. The Empress looked on coolly. In her black dress her pale features appeared harsher and colder. She ignored Scott's repeated plea for Helena to be spared. Scott gave Helena one last look before he was shoved inside the large sphere. Before he could escape it he was thrown into the water, and Helena was too. They floated helplessly inside them on the water's surface. Hermes stood back at his old place beside her, and he frowned as the Prince put a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"You are doing the right thing, my dear." He said.  
  
"Get your hand off me or you will lose it." She answered without taking her eyes off the pilot, "I hear that Scott broke your wrist."  
  
"He has a temper that you were fortunate not to see." The Prince murmured. Scott and Helena struggled and spun round and round in their prisons, going nowhere. The Empress leaned forward and breathed,  
  
"You have no idea. And you are a very poor replacement, Ugly One."  
  
"You still love him. You child."  
  
"He must die." Shiana said tightly. She leaned forwards away from the Prince, "It is only right that I do this. His life was mine." She stood up. "It is time to call him."  
  
TinTin and Lageau rushed on in Thunderbird Four, while Troy Tempest, Phones, Gordon and Marina followed in Stingray carrying the device that Brains had built. They had reached Aeden, and Lageau directed Gordon from the smaller craft. Before long they had reached the entrance to the sacrificial cavern.  
  
"Virgil from Thunderbird Four. We are at danger zone. No sign of the big nasty as yet." Gordon said.  
  
"Okay, Gordon. I can see it now. Are you guys ready?"  
  
"Yes, Virgil. As soon as Troy leaves with the sound replicator, we'll be ready to collect them."  
  
"Good. Be careful. And make it quick; we've got company out here. Guess they found out about our little plan."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The World Navy. They want me to leave. I'm going to pull away from the area, new contact point is gonna make it harder to get to you. It's thirty miles west of our last position, reference point…" Virgil related it to Gordon and TinTin while Troy looked uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't understand it…" Troy mused.  
  
"So why would they do that?" Gordon asked, "Hey, we're getting the same orders here. They want Stingray to stop us! You can't listen to them, Troy?"  
  
"And we aren't going to. We don't have time to worry about it, Gordon. We're there." Troy said hastily. The WASP captain had an inkling of the reason, but he was already concentrating on the mission. "I'm going to swim through with the device. Get Thunderbird Four ready to go through and collect Scott and Helena."  
  
Scott and Helena watched in horror as two guards walked to the water's edge with large pikes raised. The Empress lifted her hands and opened her mouth, she screamed. The tone was piercing but it wasn't all that loud, until it resonated off the whole ceiling. The membrane itself vibrated at the sound, it carried it round and round the hall until its volume had been expanded many times, and it was beamed out, across the whole cavern and out through the wide tunnel that led to the ocean beyond.  
  
Gordon and Troy did not hear the sound. By then it had become a mere whisper, as Troy left Stingray with the device in his hands and went forwards using the aqua-sprite. He shot past the screens and vanished into the tunnel. Lageau watched anxiously.  
  
"The beast is close." He murmured. TinTin called them,  
  
"Brains? Troy is inside the cavern."  
  
"O, okay, TinTin. He will have to p, position the replicator inside the c, cavern, in order to confuse it. The, er, Empress' voice will not be picked up unless it can collect the sound at it's closest intensity. Then I can r, replicate it as n, needed. That's why he will have to go as c, close as possible."  
  
"Then that's what I'm going to do." Troy answered sounding tense, "I'm nearly out the other side of the tunnel. Entering the cavern – now."  
  
"Look!" Lageau cried, "She has called Shiggeru!" they saw what he meant. They all stared as the massive creature swept past them, its eight limbs rippling like banners at its speed. TinTin whispered, "Oh, be careful, Troy." The strangely elegant monster paused at the entrance to the tunnel, and seemed to glance at them suspiciously with its massive, pale eye. She fought the urge to pull the tiny craft away from it, before its tentacles found them as well. With that, the beast vanished inside.  
  
Scott and Helena were floored by the great wail that the Empress let out next. It didn't seem to affect the rescuers outside, but inside this massive bubble of a room, and inside the spheres where they were, it was deafening to the point where Helena was crying with pain. Scott knew exactly what was coming next. He threw himself against the bubble, which merely resulted in further movement of the membrane. He may as well have been trying to break out of jelly. The Empress raised her hands, her eyes huge with sensation. She could sense it nearer now. It was coming.  
  
Troy set the device down just as Gordon yelled a warning. By then it was too late. The massive creature swept past him and swooped down to the outer side of the membrane. Scott and Helena had to be below, then. Troy muttered,  
  
"It's here all right. Tell Brains to be ready with the frequency reader."  
  
"P.W.O.R." Phones said. TinTin also confirmed it,  
  
"Did you hear that, Virgil?"  
  
"Yes, we heard. Brains in standing by to collect frequency." Virgil replied from Thunderbird Two. Troy grimaced tightly behind the mask, swimming nearer and nearer to the beast. Its attention was solely on the dome below, and it didn't see him swim close enough to have to battle the waves created by the beast's massive limbs.  
  
"I've switched it on, Virgil." Troy said. "The next time she yells, we'll be ready to go!"  
  
Scott and Helena gazed above in horror. Through the weird transparency they could see the shape of the creature, wrapping itself lovingly around the membranous ceiling. If it was possible it seemed even larger than before, Scott waited with a dry throat for the monster to finish its contemplation. He could hear Shiana calling to it using gentle clicks and sonorous whines.  
  
"Come on, Virg, come on…" he murmured. Real fear started to pour over him this time, he could see no way to escape. Starting again on the bubble, his hands sank over and over into the soft material as it started to submerge. He and Helena were leaving the cavern and going underneath, drifting towards the creature.  
  
Shiana raised her hands and communed with the beast outside. Her eyes filled with tears. Her long pallid neck stretched up and she lowered her arms, hearing it breath inside her head. She called to it joyously,  
  
"Kill him quickly for me!"  
  
She made a sound that soothed it, and sent it drifting expectantly towards where Scott and Helena had started drifting. The beast sent ripples along the membrane as it felt its way down the side, as if enjoying the sensation of the membrane itself, or as though it were admiring the girl inside. Scott and Helena floated up into the cavern, and seeing them there, Shiana screamed once more, and there was a note of confused emotion in it that only the beast could hear.  
  
"That's it! Now, Brains!" Virgil roared. Brains flicked the switch, deep below Troy planted the device just on the membrane, and buzzed clear in the aqua-sprite moments before the sound Shiana had made was regurgitated through the device and out into the cavern. The sound it made was different again, harsh and grating. Everyone listening was thrown into confusion, and that went for the Stingray crew and Troy as well. Virgil gripped the controls of Thunderbird Two and yelled,  
  
"Get them out! TinTin! Get in there!"  
  
"V, Virgil?" She answered, "Yes, yes I'll, I'll go…"  
  
Inside the cavern Shiggeru thrashed in the water, crashing against the massive sphere, it pounded it in agony and breaches started to show. Troy came to his senses and shone a beam across the cavern. Scott floated in a bubble that went past, sent by the waves created by the monster. He saw Tempest and pounded against his spinning prison. Troy called,  
  
"TinTin! Move it!" Thunderbird Four's beam filled the cavern then, sending the creature's whirling shadows wild. Two clamps extended and attached themselves to the bubble containing Scott,  
  
"I'm taking him to Stingray, Troy! Look for Helena!" TinTin called urgently. Troy nodded. Shiggeru was still going crazy, and so far Shiana had been unable to get it under control. Brains had claimed that this particular frequency would make it attack the thing making the sound, and so far that was proved true. Troy glanced around desperately for Helena. Then he saw her. She was right beside Shiggeru, floating next to its writhing tentacles.  
  
"Lower the intensity, Brains! It'll tear Helena apart!" Troy yelled. The noise that followed from the device sounded like a dying whale, low and sorrowful. Shiggeru stopped moving altogether, "Great! It's stopped moving altogether!" Troy cried, "I'm going to get Helena!"  
  
"Hurry, Troy! I d, didn't keep the frequency that low before, b, because it may allow the, er, Empress to…" Brains stuttered just as another scream from the furious Empress burst over the air. Shiggeru sprung to life and Tempest barely had time to nudge Helena clear before it had seen him and lunged for him with incredible speed. Brains countered with another massive sound wave, causing Virgil to switch off his radio in the cabin. The effect on Shiggeru was quite devastating. Beating the water wildly, it clung to the inside of the cavern and started to shudder, torn to obey both instructions. Troy saw the lights of Thunderbird Four and sped close to it, he shouted,  
  
"She's over there!"  
  
"I can't see her!" TinTin wailed. The cavern around them was starting to quake. Rock was sending great clouds of dust into the water, turning it into a shadowy mist of cascading particles. The beast pounded harder,  
  
"Stop making that noise! Calm it down!" Troy bawled. Brains didn't answer. Virgil's voice cried,  
  
"Where is she? Where's Helena!"  
  
"The cavern's cracking wide open!" Gordon told them from Stingray, "You have to get out of there now! Before you're buried!"  
  
"Get in Thunderbird Four, Captain!" TinTin cried,  
  
"Not until I find her!" Tempest replied. The powerful beam from the Thunderbird illuminated, just for a moment, a vision of Helena suspended like an angel in a luminous sphere, with her blonde hair and dark blue dress floating elegantly in the water that had filled it. Troy went cold.  
  
"There she is!" he yelled. Thunderbird Four charged forwards and secured the bubble, and then it turned and Troy hung onto the fin of the yellow craft as it turned and escaped in a flurry of bubbles.  
  
"Somebody tell me something!" Virgil cried. "I'm coming to get you now, original reference point!" He swiftly steered the massive craft back to the original danger zone. Then he heard the proximity alarm go off, and turned to the radar screen. There were two extremely fast ships heading straight for him. Then there was a radio call from John,  
  
"We have a warning from two World Navy attack craft in your area, Virgil. You have to be out of the area in five minutes or they're gonna open fire on Thunderbird Two!"  
  
Gordon was pulling Scott inside the airlock when Thunderbird Four burst out of the rapidly collapsing cavern. Shards of rock and a now fierce current were close behind it. As it approached, a cloud of smoky water enveloped it along with several hundred pieces of rock as it exploded from inside. Thunderbird Four emerged out of it but at the same time the creature flung itself after the rescue craft and its tentacles shot out after it. TinTin screamed and sent Thunderbird Four in a steep upward curve, throwing Lageau backwards in the cramped cabin. She raced the creature, pushing the little craft to its very limit. It reached the surface of the ocean and Shiggeru emerged around it and lifted the little sub into the air using one 'arm'.  
  
The force of the beasts' departure had made the bubble leave the airlock with Scott still trapped inside. Gordon yelled as it floated upwards, rotating slightly as it went. Gordon swore and ducked back inside Stingray, closing the airlock  
  
"Our only chance is to force that thing to the surface!" he said, "Ready Phones?"  
  
"Aye-aye, Skipper."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
Virgil saw Thunderbird Four break the surface and his heart lifted when he saw the bubble in its delicate grabs. Then nine Tentacles appeared around it. Virgil opened his mouth and Alan was already running as he ordered,  
  
"Shoot it! Now!"  
  
The tentacles lifted Thunderbird Four high up, and then the beast lifted it closer to its huge eye, as if curious about the origin of the odd creatures inside. Helena was motionless as it brought her near, trapped on the tip of the craft itself. Virgil saw and grimaced,  
  
"Ready Alan?"  
  
"F-A-B. Ready to fire…"  
  
"Hold it! Wait until it's let them go!" Virgil's eyebrows knit as the creature Thunderbird Four. Then it flung the little craft onto the ocean's surface with a terrific smack. Thunderbird Four bounced like a pebble for nearly half a mile, and the grabs finally gave in and sent Helena skimming back under the water. The bubble split altogether and she fell into the ocean. The creature should have roared then, but instead it disappeared silently under the sea.  
  
"Helena!" Virgil shouted, "TinTin, come in! Answer me! Please!" but there was no reply from the little craft. "Gordon! Go look for her!"  
  
"What happened?" Gordon asked as Stingray surfaced beside Thunderbird Two's pod. "We are about to get Scott into the pod…"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"See for yourself!" Gordon replied. Virgil made out the bubble as it reached the surface and Scott was inside it, either too seasick or too relieved to move. Probably both, Virgil reasoned. Then Gordon said,  
  
"Phones is searching for a sonar on Helena. If she's close we'll find her, don't worry!"  
  
"She wasn't far at all…She was on the surface…" Virgil glanced up as the sun went in and rain began to beat on the windows of the cabin, he leaned towards them, his brown eyes raking the ocean below. "She was there…"  
  
"Thunderbird Two from Thunderbird Five, come in Thunderbird Two. Father says that you have to leave now, Virgil!" John's blunt voice called insistently over the radio. Virgil answered grimly,  
  
"Tell him I'm not going anywhere. Helena's still down there. And so is Troy." But all hope was rapidly fading for the aquanaut. Below, Brains and Marina were hauling the sphere containing Scott towards the ramp of the Pod Four. The waves were choppy and Virgil knew that he would have to pick them up soon. Jeff said,  
  
"Virgil, you have to go now. There isn't just a storm coming, you have two World Navy Ships coming towards you who want you out of there now, they're saying we were not to interfere in this rescue."  
  
"They're too late." Virgil grimaced, "This rescue's nearly over." Before Jeff could reply, TinTin's voice rushed over the radio,  
  
"We are all right, Virgil, but we have to leave! We were damaged in the last attack! I don't know how much longer we can keep going!" Thunderbird Four was moving but it was still some distance away. Virgil fought to keep himself focussed although every nerve in his body screamed for him to look for Helena. He said,  
  
"I hear you, Thunderbird Four! Come in, Stingray, any sign of Troy?"  
  
"No. No sign of him." Gordon sounded worried. Even more worried than before. Virgil groaned seeing the World Navy ships were nearly upon them. He barked into the radio.  
  
"Stay there until I give the order! I want you to…" Thunderbird Two shook. Virgil cursed. In all the panic, he'd missed the return of the monster. It smacked the side of the huge craft and he nearly lost control, he lifted the massive ship up and the force of the retros made it let go long enough for him to yank it out of reach. As he cleared the space, he saw the missile warning light go off. The creature must have seen the twinjets of the missiles coming for it, and it ducked underwater before they exploded with considerable force right beside it. Then he heard John shout that the Navy were attacking. Virgil swore. Then he pulled on the missile jammer and shouted,  
  
"Answer me! Somebody!"  
  
"We're okay!" Gordon said, "But we need to get out of here, now!"  
  
"You'll be safest in the Pod! I'll swing by and pick you up." Virgil sounded calmer than he felt, thinking how much of a sinch it would be in these increasingly high seas. Gordon caught onto Virgil's plan,  
  
"F-A-B. Entering Pod – now!" Stingray took a run up to the pod entrance and the massive impetus thrust it forwards. It landed with a crash into dry-dock within, scaring the wits out of Brains, Marina and Scott.  
  
"Now to move in and grab her…" Virgil muttered, angling the huge bulk of Thunderbird Two over the rapidly shuddering pod. He pulled on every ounce of skill into picking it up, breathing a sigh of relief when he finally heard the magnets clamp it securely to the mother ship. He lifted the craft away, blasting clear as another salvo of rockets soared towards them. He saw that they were meant as warning shots, and they missed by more than they should have. Virgil called for TinTin but there was no answer.  
  
"TinTin? Come in, please." He implored over the radio. Nothing. Alan asked him quietly,  
  
"Can you see her anywhere?" and Virgil paused before replying,  
  
"She's just got to be down there somewhere, she can't have just gone." The waves were crashing with a vengeance now. He stared into the water desperately,  
  
"Virgil, you've got to leave, now. The Navy are accusing us of spying on them of all things, and…"  
  
"Now we've lost TinTin." Virgil cut in, "She must have been hit, by that first missile attack." It hadn't sunk in, the possibility that he would lose them both. It wasn't hitting him fully and his mind was not imagining, not thinking, and just saying the first meaningless words that came into his numbed brain. He barely heard his father shout,  
  
"Leave now or they're really going to attack! Virgil, it's your responsibility!"  
  
Virgil blinked. Reality flooded back in, he gasped, dragging his remaining strength into a tight ball he began to steer away from the storm. Just then he gave another cry, and this time Alan heard a note of harsh joy in his voice,  
  
"What is it, Virgil?"  
  
"I can see them! I can see Thunderbird Four!" Virgil bellowed with relief. "Get up here, Alan, we have to use the grabs! Hurry!"  
  
Alan helped Virgil to lift the now very battered but still intact mini- submarine off the choppy surface of the water and away from the area. As they went, Gordon joined them in the cockpit looking shaken. John informed them of reports from the World Navy ships battling a sea monster, a nine- tentacled squid with a voracious appetite for missiles…  
  
*  
  
Barely an hour later, Virgil started to land Thunderbird Two at the heliport sector at Marineville. They had been unable to make contact with Thunderbird Four from inside the cockpit, although they were fairly sure that the hardy little craft had not been breached and so there was an excellent chance that TinTin was still alive. The crew waited anxiously. Gordon hadn't mentioned Helena's name, and once Scott had heard what had happened he had gone silent as well. The fact that Tempest had also lost his life was also starting to hurt. Virgil finished gently lowering the sub onto the tarmac and then landed Thunderbird Two nearby. He opened the pod and left the cabin, his usually smooth face hard and unreadable.  
  
Thunderbird Four bore the scars of the giant squid's attack. The suckers had ripped off paint so that big grey patches of metal were exposed. The emergency services had arrived in force by now and Virgil walked slowly towards the little craft as they surrounded the pod and Scott and the others emerged into the stormy air. The storm was leaving the area for now and the sun was starting to break through the darkness. Scott lifted his head and gazed up at it grimly. He looked over at his younger brother, and leaving Gordon still consoling Phones and the grief-stricken Marina. He followed Virgil to Thunderbird Four,  
  
"I'm sure TinTin's okay in there." Scott murmured. Virgil didn't answer. The fire-crew was working to open the airlock. Virgil angrily stepped in and pressed the code on the door, and it swung open. All of them gasped in astonishment.  
  
"It, it can't be…" Virgil breathed. Scott heard Gordon gasp behind him; he was all at once lost for words. Lageau and Troy Tempest staggered out of the cramped airlock space. Lageau had a nasty bump on his head but he seemed to be okay. Tempest saw Virgil and started babbling something but Virgil saw immediately what he meant. Another figure was lifted out of the airlock as well and their blue eyes opened wide and fixed themselves on Virgil. She was let go and she rushed forwards, and Virgil flung his arms around her and they kissed passionately. Virgil was oblivious to anything but her, crushing her to him. Helena gripped his shoulders and held him until her eyes watered. The sun warmed the couple; both were too caught in the moment to notice anything else. Helena sobbed with joy and neither of them spoke.  
  
Scott limped around them, finally happy. Feeling a wave of new pain ache through his chest, he heard Alan give a cry of delight behind him and knew they had no need to worry as TinTin finally emerged. She had no injuries. Alan hugged her tightly. Medics had paused to allow them their reunions and Scott was about to call Stingray's remaining crew over when two figures streaked past and collided into the dazed WASP captain. One of them was shouting excitedly, the other was silent and smiling beautifully. Lageau was led to an ambulance and Scott turned to Gordon who had followed the WASPs out. Gordon saw the two couples embracing and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's it. Just carry on. We don't mind…"  
  
"At least someone got a romance out of this." Scott murmured. The sun was gloriously hot and he was back in a uniform, albeit lacking a sash. He stared up wonderingly at the clearing sky, able to enjoy it at last, and breathed in the fresh air, feeling light-headed with joy. Or possibly a concussion. He wavered and Gordon steadied him with a hand on his arm,  
  
"Come on, big brother, you need a real doctor. You look like you've taken on a couple more mono-trains since we last saw you." Scott didn't protest, feeling the pain of his bruised ribs shoot through his body. Shiana had left her mark on him, and he wondered whether she had survived their rescue attempt. He allowed himself to be taken in the ambulance to the medical bay, and he was asleep almost before he got there.  
  
*  
  
The underwater gardens hissed with steam. The Prince paced around rock pools while he waited for her to finish talking to Hermes, the pair were sitting on a large shell-shaped bench where they had been for the last few hours since escaping the sacrificial chamber. Shiggeru had barely calmed down, apparently. The Empress was inconsolable over what had happened, but Hermes was there to talk to her about it. As she dried her eyes, Hermes left her side and walked over to the ugly prince.  
  
"Well? Is she ready for the marriage?"  
  
"She has…had another change of heart. She wishes you to leave, now, Prince. The Empress will not marry you, nor will she see you again."  
  
"What?" the Prince was too stunned to speak. Hermes grinned maliciously,  
  
"It was all your fault. Leave now or you will be made to suffer."  
  
"You must tell her that she is making a very great mistake!" the Prince spluttered,  
  
"Prince!" the Shiana stood up and turned to them both, "You will go!" she stamped her foot, all calm stripped away, "Or I will send Shiggeru to punish you instead!"  
  
"Do not threaten me, little girl!" The Prince snapped.  
  
"Get out of my kingdom this instant!" she demanded, "I should kill you anyway for what you have cost me!"  
  
"You are still in love with a man you can never have." The Prince sneered. "He hates you now, you stupid girl…" Hermes grabbed the Prince by his robes and thrust him against one of the large black rocks. Shiana walked up and smiled cruelly,  
  
"I will rule this Kingdom as I always have done, but this time I have found one who will truly worship me. Leave me, Prince. While you still can." The Prince winced and said hastily,  
  
"All right. All right then…" Hermes let him go and the old man staggered before rasping, "I have had enough of my Kingdom trying to help you and your disease-ridden land. You will never see me again."  
  
"Good." The Empress smiled.  
  
"Someone will pay for this…" the Prince muttered, shuffling away. Demetri ran in and helped him leave. The Empress turned to Hermes and her grey eyes were clear and dry now. She said,  
  
"You told me that Titan was interested in helping us. I will see his representative tomorrow. Now I will rest…"  
  
"Very good, my lady." Hermes bowed. Shiana looked at him and her expression was tender,  
  
"And Hermes?"  
  
"Yes, My lady?"  
  
"Well done."  
  
*  
  
It was evening. Alan and TinTin had left with the Thunderbirds three hours ago. Scott was fast asleep in the hospital rooms, Gordon was taking a well- earned break with the WASPs down at the local bar, and outside on the balcony of the Ambassador's apartment, Virgil and Helena were walking and relaxing after being given a clean bill of health by the medical staff.  
  
"I don't understand why we were attacked." Virgil mused. "The World Government want something to do with Aeden, I guess, but we haven't been approached since we got here. Although Tempest seemed to think that this wasn't over."  
  
"I have a debriefing tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps I can tell you more then. Captain Tempest risked a lot to help us, and I'm going to do all I can to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Sometimes it helps to have friends in low places." Helena mused. She was wearing a light blue skirt and jacket, while Virgil hadn't yet changed out from his uniform. Helena gazed at him, and then out at the view from the balcony, "And at least you're both all right." She murmured.  
  
"Yeah. Scott's just gotta sleep off the morphine. He'll be okay."  
  
"He wasn't going to give up." Helena said, "And looking back, I'm glad you didn't either." They giggled.  
  
"Yeah. You sure had me worried, though. When Troy got himself lost too…for a minute there I thought you were all gone." He looked away. Helena put a hand over his good shoulder and kissed him,  
  
"You saved us. Although Troy managed to get me to the airlock in time. The plan would probably have worked perfectly if you hadn't had to move position. I'm not going to let the World Navy get away with this." Her delicate jaw was set and he traced the uneven line of her lips, saying,  
  
"I know you won't let us down. Can you just relax for a while? Enjoy being here, in this place? It's no Aeden, but it's got great views."  
  
"That sounds familiar." She said quietly. "And I will, I just have to call my daughter first. I feel I'm over the, er, near-death experience, but I want to speak to her. Then I'm all yours." She smoothed his hair, "If you want me."  
  
"I want you." He said quietly. Helena rested her head on his shoulder, on the surprisingly soft yellow sash. It was getting stormy again as they rocked gently,  
  
"We should get indoors." She breathed in his ear. Virgil grunted; their heads shot up as thunder crashed in the sky. Rain hurtled down and they ran towards the French windows, laughing and ducking the drops. Once indoors they looked at each other breathlessly,  
  
"You know, I'll be going home tomorrow." Virgil said, "Whether I like it or not. I'd really like to see you, somehow. It won't be easy."  
  
"I feel the same. I understand. Security takes priority. International Rescue must stay a secret organisation. You can't have an Ambassador knowing where your hidden base is. And I can't call up International Rescue every time I want to meet you for a drink…" Helena swallowed, "Is that what it is?"  
  
"Yes. But it isn't impossible." He insisted. Helena smiled bleakly,  
  
"You just don't give up, do you. You react and keep going. You're worse than your brother." She shivered, "What do we do?"  
  
"You're cold." He noted. Helena rolled her eyes,  
  
"This is no time to…"  
  
"You call your daughter." He said, "And I'll make us some hot coffee. After that, we'll talk. If you want." Helena's eyes widened, she fixed him with a quizzical stare,  
  
"I hope you make good coffee…did Maria think so?"  
  
"What?" now his eyes widened. Helena flicked her gaze down and felt him tense against her. "How did you hear that name?" he demanded.  
  
"We both thought we would be killed, so…I…asked Scott a few things. He told me why you've avoided anything like this. She was pretty bloody cruel from what I was told. Your revenge was also pretty nasty."  
  
"He told you?" Virgil was disbelieving. "And you still like me!"  
  
"I knew you had a dark side, love. It's fine, as long as you don't do the same to me one day..." Helena bit her lip.  
  
"Now, look, it was mostly Gordon's idea and I'd had a bit too much to dri…"  
  
"I'm going to call my daughter…" she murmured, "You get some coffee going. We're both soaked."  
  
"Yeah." Virgil was still frowning, "Look, Helena, I…"  
  
"Don't say anything. You don't have to, and I don't want to waste a second more. Coffee, go on." He grinned at her then, she did a goofy smile back. He let her slip away from his arms and go to the videophone whilst he made his way into the small kitchen. Helena's clear voice was muffled by the sound of the bubbling coffee. Virgil leaned with his back against the work-surface of the cupboards and shut his eyes. Maria Costanza – the former love of his life. He'd spent five years trying to forget her and now her memory was returning to bother, maybe even to hurt him again.  
  
14th AUGUST 2064  
  
SCOTT TRACY'S APARTMENT, SAN FRANCISCO  
  
The party was well underway and Virgil was enjoying every second of it, except for the fact that Maria wasn't there. The cake was wheeled out and Scott joined his cheering friends as they all urged him to blow out the twenty-three candles stuck into hard white icing on top. His brown eyes still searching the full room for her, he puffed out the candles and Gordon clapped and shouted,  
  
"Made a wish yet?"  
  
Just a wish for her to be here, he had thought. Instead he beamed at them all and let Scott take the floor as an embarrassing story started to unfold. Luckily John was on hand to slow Scott's revelations down. Virgil was aware that they had all had a bit too much to drink, but there was a good reason. They had all worked so hard over this year to set up the wonderful project that would change all their lives, and their father had let them this party to celebrate both Virgil's birthday and the completion of the first of the incredible machines. There was another, bigger reason for Virgil. He was going to ask her and tell her two things that should blow her mind, and the longer she took to get here the jumpier his usually untouchable nerves became. He made a mental note to cut down on the Red Bull next time. The idea of a next time made him smile, just as Scott flung an arm around him and declared him the best brother in the world. Then they all demanded he play a piece on the white Grand Piano that their father had delivered to Scott's apartment as a present. Virgil was sill looking for her but sat down and started to play. Even drunk he reckoned he was still pretty good and he played up to their cheers.  
  
"And now for his next track…!" Scott had begun and fallen silent. Through the haze, Virgil turned his head and stopped playing at once. He stood up quickly,  
  
"Maria! You made it here and…" his mind pointed out something terribly wrong with the picture. The room went totally quiet sensing a row. Maria's lip didn't tremble, like it was meant to, instead it sneered and her dark eyes were hard and unflinching. She held the hand of Michael Steel, one of four Steel brothers who were eternal rivals to the Tracys. Steel had his arm around her and he sneered beneath a floppy blonde fringe. Maria yelled into the tomb-like atmosphere,  
  
"You've barely spoken to me for the last three months. I don't know why and frankly, by now I don't care anymore! I'm leaving you, Virgil, and I'm going with him!"  
  
"You're leaving? With that?" Scott's voice was harsh with alcohol; Virgil stepped in front and made shut-up gestures behind him while he asked in confusion,  
  
"Why didn't you tell me something was…?"  
  
"I tried, Virgil, I really did. But you wouldn't listen to me! Your stupid business mattered more than me! And now it's all over. You really think I'd stay after the way you treated me!"  
  
"That isn't true. It isn't true at all and you know it. You can't just come in here and say that!" Scott shouted.  
  
"And you let your big brother fight all your battles for you. I'm sick of it! I'm leaving you and you can take your cheap, lousy ring with you too!" she flung it at him. Virgil finally snapped and became angry. Very angry. He had only felt that way once before in his life, when he had seen three boys tormenting a German Shepherd puppy in the field near their ranch when he was twelve. This time he was not going to let them get the better of him, this time Scott was not going to get him out of it, he would do this by himself. He resolved that punching Michael Steel would probably at least help a little bit, so he got up and rushed at him. And he would have done fine if it hadn't been for the plate of vodka jelly some evil person had left on the floor by his feet. He careered to one side, on one knee, then lost his balance entirely and skidded to a halt, banging his head on the piano-leg as he went. Maria had gone by the time the world had stopped spinning.  
  
He fixed the coffee while he listened to her talking in a low voice on the videophone. He wondered what she really thought about it, making a mental note to boot Scott for having told her how he got revenge on Maria.  
  
The smell of coffee made him lift his head and take in the mess that used to be Scott's apartment. Half of the guests had left, while a few had clearly decided to carry on the party in another room. Scott was sitting on the end of the bed. Gordon was looking furious, and John came in bearing the tray. He set it down.  
  
"How do you feel?" he inquired. Virgil sat up and took the mug he was given. He frowned,  
  
"Everyone's gone."  
  
"I got rid of 'em after she left. We're, uh…" for once Scott didn't seem to know what to say. Gordon burst out,  
  
"You can't let her get away with this!"  
  
"With what? I had been ignoring her, I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"She went off with a Steel." Scott reminded him, "And she told me, er…"  
  
"They're engaged." Virgil said, "I saw the ring she was wearing. Guess he beat me to it." His brothers exchanged glances. Then Gordon said,  
  
"While we were waiting for you to, er, wake up. We kinda got to thinking…"  
  
"I don't like the sound of this." Virgil murmured.  
  
"Shut up and listen." Scott grinned, "For once, little brother's got a great idea."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Scott…"  
  
"What great idea is this?" Virgil lifted an eyebrow and the others all nodded and gathered closer. Virgil's eyebrows lifted higher still as he listened to their conspiracy.  
  
It was her voice, the one he had come to adore the very sound of. Then it was drowned out by the sound of thunder. The coffee was nearly ready and Virgil turned to it, wincing at the memory. Just twelve days after the row at the apartment…  
  
"And Michael Steel married her, just like that!" Virgil gasped. The newspaper had arrived on Tracy Island that day and the society pages were full of gossip about the mysterious woman who Michael Steel was marrying that week. Apparently he had met her, 'through friends'.  
  
"Gee. Guess Maria never saw that coming…" Scott lifted his copy of the paper and whistled, "Gordon sure knows how to pick an escort…"  
  
"Gordon. Why did I ever listen to him?" Virgil groaned, "She'll kill me!"  
  
"Hey, you're the injured party around here." Scott patted his brother's shoulder, "It couldn't have happened to a nicer lady. Now are you gonna help me operate the Mole? Dad wants us to start excavating the cavern for your machine. That's a lot of cavern." Scott's attitude finally convinced Virgil and he stood up, putting the paper down. Scott added, "And take that glare off your face. Or you'll never find another girlfriend…"  
  
"From the sound of it we'll be too busy to meet anyone." Virgil commented.  
  
"And that's just as well. Women…nothing but trouble…"  
  
Virgil glanced up from his reverie. Helena was standing in the doorway. Her mid-blue eyes were locked on him. She sashayed closer and put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight, careful of his injured right shoulder. Brushing a wave of blonde hair from her face, Virgil asked,  
  
"How's your daughter?"  
  
"She's gone to bed. I spoke to her – it was a bit like speaking to a Martian but I think she was pleased to see me."  
  
"Like Alan in the mornings." Virgil mused, smiling. The Ambassador kissed and eyed him wickedly. She said,  
  
"I'm wondering what you're like in the mornings…"  
  
"And I thought you wanted to talk." He chided her tenderly.  
  
"That's what I thought too. But I think you're over her now. And you haven't run screaming over Cathy, which is another good thing, but if you really want to talk about it I suppose that we could…"  
  
"Do you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Not really." Helena murmured, softly. Outside the storm was gaining strength again and lightening thrashed the sky. A shiver went through her and she pushed away a sudden sensation of dread. She lifted her head closer to his, and traced his mouth. "You make me feel so warm…" Virgil's brown eyes lit with a peculiar energy that sent burning heat down to her toes. He kissed her, locking them together, a mix of joy and desire sending her reeling so fast and so ardently that they both completely forgot about both the fresh coffee and the raging storm outside.  
  
Scott was nearly asleep as the storm raged. It chased shadows across the half-lit hospital room; hearing it rumble he stretched, feeling the effects of the morphine starting to wear off. The time read 0330 on a red digital clock at his bedside. The dark-haired pilot hoped that his brother wouldn't be too mad at him for telling Helena about Maria. The Ambassador had made Virgil happier than Scott had seen his brother since Lady Penelope invited them all to the Swinging Star. Scott shut his eyes but he was no longer very tired. There was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal Lageau with a nurse and a man in a dark pinstripe suit.  
  
"I was afraid you would still be asleep." Lageau smiled. Scott shook his head but he was too woozy to sit up. The older man and the nurse came inside and the door hummed shut behind them.  
  
"No danger of that with this storm outside." Scott breathed. The nurse walked over to his bedside, he grunted as she produced a syringe and took his arm.  
  
"You're going to need another dose of the morphine in a minute, Mr Tracy."  
  
"Oh?" Scott met Lageau's gaze. The soldier walked over to him, followed by the man in the suit. Scott questioned him with a look.  
  
"I have come to say goodbye." Lageau said.  
  
"Goodbye? That's swell of you but isn't it kind of late…?"  
  
"I am leaving for Aeden now, Scott. Shiana is still my first loyalty."  
  
"She'll kill you." Scott's eyes widened in alarm, "You know that she won't forgive you, for saving my friends. For helping me…"  
  
"Love does strange things." Lageau murmured. He looked away, "I will try to speak with her. I must return to my sister as well. Maybe she has taught her…when we could not. The Empress has changed."  
  
"Then I nearly got us all killed."  
  
"You may still have saved a Kingdom. The Ambassador will work to help us."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so. If she can…" Scott smiled. There was a brief sting in his arm, he felt it just as his ribs shot pain through his chest and he sank back hearing Lageau's muffled voice follow him down. In the blissful haze that came afterwards, Scott didn't dream.  
  
1 EPILOGUE  
  
1.1 Nine Days Later  
  
The morning sun gleamed brightly on the turquoise sea as Scott walked barefoot down the beach of his island home. The hot dry sand felt wonderful against his skin, and he lifted his head, following the cries of whirling seabirds above him. Then he saw a figure at the end of the beach sitting near the waves and strode towards it, grinning. Behind the easel, Virgil looked up from his painting and said,  
  
"You're getting better. Must be all the chocolate pudding TinTin made you eat."  
  
"Yeah. And a walk on the beach sure works wonders. What are you doing up so early, anyway?"  
  
"What does it look like?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. Scott grinned. He couldn't see the surface of the painting, and moved over to get a better look. It was a delicate portrait of Helena, nearly completed in oils.  
  
"And I thought you were catching the sun rising. She got to you, didn't she…" Scott remarked. "When are you seeing her again?"  
  
"When she gets back from talks with the underwater kingdoms. There's some sort of stir going on, but you know about that attack on us from the World Navy? She's trying to look into it."  
  
"Let's hope she succeeds. Sounds like she's gonna be busy." Scott noticed when Virgil didn't answer and frowned slightly instead, appearing to focus harder on his painting. "It'll look great in the lounge." Scott declared. Virgil shook his head.  
  
"It's for her daughter. She's only little, and she won't see Helena for a while, and Helena kind of mentioned that she wanted something help her daughter remember her while she was away. As long as her ex-husband doesn't mind." Virgil added almost to himself.  
  
"Whoa." Scott nodded thoughtfully, "That's swell of you. Especially after I thought Maria had put you off women for life. Glad that she proved me wrong…"  
  
"It wasn't like that, Scott." Virgil said grumpily.  
  
"You never did tell me what happened to you at the Follies." Scott grinned. Virgil rolled his eyes,  
  
"And I never will."  
  
"I only want to know…"  
  
"No power on this earth, Scott."  
  
"Ha, I suppose you think Penny didn't tell me about them…"  
  
"Penny?" Virgil's glanced up, startled, "She promised me she wouldn't mention the twins to you…" he caught Scott's eye and groaned, "Nooo…"  
  
"Ah-hah. When Helena comes back…bet she'd love to hear about that…" Scott ragged shamelessly. Virgil grinned back, then Scott yelped as the contents of a tube of bright red oil paint squirted across his chest. Virgil chased him down the beach, yelling mock-threats, and nearly healed from his injuries Scott ran into the surf and they splashed and yelled until the whole household was down on the beach and laughing at them. Scott tried to wipe the thick smear of red paint from his favourite white shirt and Virgil saw the look on his face and ran for the safety of the villa with Scott in hot pursuit.  
  
"Gee it's great to see him home again." Alan commented dryly. TinTin nudged him, her pretty face breaking into a big grin.  
  
"Sssh. You know you missed him really, after all that time underwater."  
  
"Yeah, TinTin. I'm glad he's home. And that reminds me, we need a 'getting eaten by giant squid' clause on our insurance…."  
  
Shiana nodded to Lageau and Titan was allowed to enter the Throne room. He entered, followed by several gurning aquaphibians, and made a cursory bow to the Empress. She was seated at her throne, clothed in a silver and black gown. Fran sat next to her dressed like a miniature twin of the ruler.  
  
"I am honoured to meet you at last, Empress." He said. Shiana regarded him from her position at the throne, and said,  
  
"I welcome you to my Kingdom, Lord Titan. I believe you have a proposal." She got to her feet, her long black dress circling like tentacles of ink around her bare feet. The Empress tilted her chin proudly, but her eyes were narrowed with new awareness, "Come with me. We will discuss this in my chambers."  
  
Titan's pointed features sneered into an almost pleasing smile. The aquaphibians made muttering noises amongst themselves. The Empress nodded imperceptibly to Hermes and Lageau. The soldier motioned to several guards who tightened their grip on their bone pikes. Titan got the message; at a subtle signal his pet monsters fell silent and the Empress smiled. The Undersea Emperor raised his hands in agreement.  
  
"Very well, Empress Shiana. We will discuss this. And you will not regret a moment of it."  
  
"I hope not, Lord Titan. The Terrans will be coming here soon. Together I am sure that we can deal with them."  
  
"When I'm sure that you are correct, I will help you." He said. Leaving the others behind, he followed the Empress into the chambers beyond.  
  
Scott stopped his pursuit once he reached the swimming pool. The alarm on his watch, his new improved watch, was buzzing.  
  
"Go ahead, Father." He said.  
  
"You and Gordon come up to the lounge. We've got an emergency call."  
  
"F.A.B.!" At this Scott started up the steps towards the lounge. The sun beat hot on his back, and the sea roared behind him, and he was laughing as he ascended the steps, feeling barely any protest from his all but healed body.  
  
It was over but things were going to change. Whatever happened now he knew that he was ready for it. Thunderbirds were go. Duty called. And Scott Tracy simply couldn't wait. 


End file.
